once an alpha now an omega
by Trixery
Summary: Omegaverse. They are in their eight year in Hogwarts and Harry is the alpha everyone wants to have as mate. Draco on the other hand was someone everyone though was a alpha but now that his father is in Azkanban he can't take the pills to hide his true form as an omega. M rating for sex scenes but in the later chapters, will be a warning in those chapters!
1. Chapter 1- Draco, Aplha omega

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or make any money on this.

Chapter 1- Draco

Draco sat in his room at Hogwarts, this was the beginning of his eight year at the school. Everything felt different now, some of his friends had decided to come to the extra year at the school and so did he. What else should he have done? His father was in Azkaban and his mother was at this moment going through a divorce so that she could move away. Her plan was to leave the country and move to France. She had offered Draco to come with her but he knew what that would have led to, his mother was an alpha so she didn't have any problems leaving her mate. His father was also an alpha so he wouldn't feel anything about breaking their contract in marriage. Slowly Draco sat himself down on his bed and started unpacking his trunk. There it was, a small golden box. In it was pills that suppressed his ranking. As embarrassing as it was he Draco Malfoy was and would always be an omega. He still remembered when his father had told him about his birth.

The day of his birth his mother had been so happy, receiving her first child. But even if she had been happy his father had been furious, that child that she had in her arms was an omega. First he wanted to scream and tell his wife that she most have cheated and that the child was not his but that hair on the baby's head was the exact same color as Lucius hair. A sad day was what his father often said when he referred to Draco's birthday. But now you might wonder why they didn't get more children that were easy to explain. Narcissa and Lucius was both alphas so they had more difficulties getting pregnant than other couples but somehow they did. Narcissa was the only one that referred to her son as a miracle.

Well these pills that was specially made only for him was so that he could suppress his omega rank and pose as a alpha. But as his father was now in Azkaban and wouldn't come out ever again Draco didn't receive more pills. Well he didn't want any either, now that the war was over he just wanted to forget about his sad childhood and continue with his life. But even if that was the truth he was dreading the day when his omega smell would be strong so that others would feel it too. He had been so horrible during all those years and he just knew that the alphas of the school would torment him. But well he deserved it, all of it. Luckily he had his wand that he could use if the alphas got out of hand. But the wand wouldn't be able to stop him if he was ordered by an alpha to do something. A shiver went down his spine.

"OMG Draco, you are here!" Blaise said as he ran through the door. "I was worried that you would change your mind about going to school." With fast movements he was by Draco's side and looked at the object in his hands. "Oh, suppressing medication?" He was one of those few who knew about Draco's ranking.

"Yeah." Draco lifted the lid of the box and it was empty.

"What? Where are the pills? Have you ordered more?" Blaise stood up and looked with huge eyes at Draco.

"No, I am done with hiding. I will stop pretending to be an alpha just to make my father who is never coming home happy." Draco closed the lid again and put the box carefully at his desk.

"Wow that's really brave of you, or foolish." Blaise was impressed by Draco's decision as he knew that Draco thought it embarrassing to be an omega. The omega craved contact by its mate, they were often weak, small and was always in the receiving part in mating.

"Yeah I think so too, it is foolish of me but if it goes bad you will always be there to protect me, right?" Draco sneered at his friend and Blaise knew that if anyone was brave enough to do something to Draco they would need stitches all over their body. So he was sure that if anyone needed protection it sure as hell wasn't Draco.

"Of course, your my mate!"

"Yeah but not your mate mate!" Draco said and this cause Blaise to laugh. Only Draco could say something like that with a stern expression on his face.

"No even if you are good looking for a guy I still like my beta lady." Blaise smiled as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Wait have you met your mate?" Draco was jealous of Blaise, he also wanted to have a mate to share his life with.

"I just started to well find a certain woman, well,,, sexy as hell." Blaise looked down in the madras and didn't dare to look Draco in his eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked suspicious.

"Pansy Parkinson." He whispered low. Draco felt a huge relief as he heard that answer. Pansy really liked Draco and used to call him his. But he had tried for so long to show her that he didn't feel that way for her and then the war came. She sadly heard something she just shouldn't have heard. Draco had stood in the cambers and muttered "Why fucking him of all bloody people? Why that damned Potter? Couldn't it have been someone else? Did he have to come and save me? Fuck! Why do I feel so?! It only makes it more difficult to hate him! I hate- fuck- I ha—hat—hate,,, why is it so difficult?" And then she had heard Draco whisper "I love you Potter" into the wall. This had made her fall from her where she had been hiding and well they had met and talked it over during the summer. She was now another person in school that knew his ranking. _It had been a bit of fun to hear that she wasn't that surprised to begin with and that she actually had been thinking that I was gay for some time and well because of my drama and meek body she started wonder if my ranking really was an alphas._ Draco thought as he started unpacking some of his clothes.

"Well it sounds great that you like her! She might give you a chance." Draco said and pulled up a shirt from his trunk.

"Sure and that she have been crushing on you for the last five years is nothing?" Blaise said and laid down on my bed.

"She knows about my ranking so I think you will be okay." Draco said as nonchalant as possible.

"Wait what?!" Blaise sat himself up in record time and looked at Draco. "How, when?"

"I told her this summer." Draco started pulling at one of his socks that was without its pair. "Where is that damned sock?" He looked deeper into the trunk.

"And your telling me this now? You should have told me before!" Blaise hurried to the door. "Wish me luck I have to start the courting now!" Then he disappeared. Draco let out a heavy breath and looked at his room.

It was a single bedroom, with a separate bathroom. They was often divided in grades and ranking. The only ones back to the eight year was all betas and alphas, then it was him so he got to sleep alone in his room. It was the best because the scent alone especially during his heat could drive any alphas or betas insane. That was why the school had rooms for each grade so that the classmates could sleep together and then rooms that divided people into their ranking to make sure that omegas slept in the same room as omegas etc. But because he had been taking pills till now he had also been staying in a room with the alphas in his class.

It felt good to be back. Then his thought took a turn, he started to think about when the affects of the pills would wear off. When would he start to smell like the omega he was? Oh dear Merlin what would Potter think? Harry bloody Potter he was the alpha over the alphas. He had the strongest scent in the school and he had even stronger alpha than any of the teachers. Potter could have anyone he wanted in this school, anyone. Someday he would smell a scent coming from an omega or beta that will capture his attention and then he would be hooked. Yeah someday Potter would feel the scent that would drive him insane if couldn't mark that person at that very spot. What if he already had marked someone? What if he now in this moment was telling his friends about his mate? Draco shook his head, why was he thinking of Potter now? He should be concentrating on unpacking and getting ready to move to the great hall for some food. _I wonder if I will meet Potter on my way..._ _NO what am I thinking?!_ Draco decided to stop what he was doing and take a quick but needed shower to cool his head.

At the great hall there was lot of pupils already sitting down and enjoying their food as Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked in. Almost everyone stopped talking the minute they saw Draco and some even called "Death eater!" Draco felt shame running through him but was surprised when Potter stood up from his seat and instead of killing Draco on the spot he yelled, "The war is over Malfoy has as much right to be here as all of you!" If many went silent before it was nothing compare to when Harry had spoken. Not a single sound was made in the room and everyone looked in shock to see Harry Potter defend his enemy.

"I don't need you to fend for me Potter." Draco said as he walked into the room.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy." Harry said and started eating again. Ron looked at his mate and started saying that he shouldn't be nice to such a git as Malfoy.

Draco hurried to a empty seat at the Slytherin table with both Blaise and Pansy after him.

When they had sat themselves down and started to eat Pansy leaned in towards Draco.

"So how are you feeling hun? Having your prince charming defend you in front of all these people?" She smiled and gave Draco a nudge on his shoulder.

"Shut it Pansy!" Draco said right before he started to chew on a sandwich.

"Feisty this morning aren't we?" Pansy laughed and turned her attention towards Blaise. _My prince charming? Don't make me laugh!_


	2. Chapter 2- Harry, friends!

Chapter 2- Harry

"Why did you stand up for that ferret?" Ron asked as he took another bite of his chicken. Harry turned towards Ron as he was prepared to answer his friend when Ginny appeared. It had been a bit of time sense they talked to each other. Ron and Hermione knew that their relationship didn't progress like others hoped. Ginny had fallen in love with another person. This person was a beta and well he was in the same class as Harry, Ron and Hermione. It had come as a surprise to them all that she suddenly fell in love with Seamus. Ron had been so mad that he nearly spit fire when his sister told them about her new love. But Harry had never felt sad about it, he was actually thankful for Ginny to end their relationship. Even if Harry loved her he never had felt the urge to mate with her or mark her as his own. Not as Ron had when he had fallen in love with Hermione. Never in his life had Harry seen so many bite marks as they both had after their first mating. Even if he loved his friends he still didn't want to know and see much about stuff like that. On Hermione's and Ron's neck was a mark of a round circle with a rose inside it. They were as you could say mated for life.

It was the most romantic thing in the wizard world to mate with someone and to be able to mark each other. Even if it was hard to explain there was couple that never could get a mark, some people said that if there wasn't a mark after marking each other and making a bond that those persons was not meant to be with each other. But even if it was like that couple still hold onto each other even if they never received a mark. Even in the muggle world there existed ranks as omega, beta and alpha but muggles was not very good at noticing their ranks or smell the scent of the different ranks. No they were not good at noticing stuff at all.

Harry and Ginny said hey to each other as she sat herself down beside Seamus. She leaned into his arms and Ron hissed at her to stop.

"Ron what do you want to do after breakfast?" Hermione asked as she wanted him to stop his weird hissing sound. "Harry do you got any plans?"

"I was thinking about going down to Hagrid, he got himself a new cottage and I just want to see how it looks." Harry said and poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh I want to go there too! Can I?" Ginny asked which made Ron turn red.

"NO YOU WON'T!" He yelled which made several heads turn and looking curious at him. Harry was happy that it was Ron everyone was staring at and not him for a change. "You behaved like a ,," He got stopped in his sentence by a kick from Hermione. She gave him a look that said "If you don't stop talking I am going to hex you!"

Harry took hold on Ron's shoulder. "Mate it's alright, we are still friends Ginny and I. Plus I really am happy that Seamus and her have found happiness with each other." Ron turned his head towards his friend with tears in his eyes.

"You really the best friend a bloke could have!" He punched Harry on the back and then continued his breakfast.

Hermione smiled. "And a girl could have!" she added and laughed. Ginny however looked a bit sad as she looked down in her plate. Even if Ron had stopped in the middle of his sentence she still could figure out what he was about to say.

Seamus who didn't accept anyone being hurtful to his love and he moved closer towards Ron. "Sorry Ron I know she is your sister but I won't tolerate such talk to my mate!" Seamus said. Everyone close turned their heads as they heard it.

"I just thought you were together, not that you were already mated!" Hermione said and gave them both a dashing smile.

"Well we actually have more news but let's talk about them in the common room." Ginny said as she stuffed her mouth full of bread.

"Well maybe we should se Hagrid later, after we hear the news?" Hermione looked at Ron with her dog eyes, begging him to agree with her. It was sad that the eyes always seemed to work on Ron and even Harry even if he didn't like her that way but how could anyone deny her anything with her big brown eyes.

Ron turned to Harry and tried to make a big dog eyes but fail, extremely! Harry almost choked when he saw the pouting lip. "Are you trying to make me come to the common room too?" And to his answer he got a nod from both Ron and Hermione. "You don't have to look stupid to make me come with you okay?" He couldn't help but smile as his friend tried to look even sillier. Then it happened like he pictured it, two omega girls came towards him with their eyes focused on him. This had happened ever sense his alpha presence became larger than before and now after defeating Voldermort, well it didn't make him any less of an alpha. In fact it only increased his popularity and that's why he had started to like Malfoy. He was the only one that treated him like, well like a normal person. Even if his friends were treating him like they usually did they still sometimes treated him as if he was made of glass. He hated it the look on their faces when they were worried of his well-being. Luckily they had stopped that after the war. It felt good just sitting and being like everyone else.

"Hello Harry! We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch." The girl with the brown hair said.

"No thank you, it was really nice to offer but I rather sit with my friends." Harry sighted, he had let them down in a gentleman way, good now they would go away just like the others before him! But no the girls stood still in front of him.

"So you want us to sit with you and your friends?" The black haired girl asked and bit her lower lip. Harry felt exhausted, he hated this!

"No I.." He started saying but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh Potter don't dare court and have little girls come and do it for him?" Malfoy said and sneered as he walked past him. The two girls hurried away to their seats and left Harry alone. He really had to remember to thank Malfoy for saving him!

"Oh that ferret!" Ron clenched his teeth and stared at Malfoy as he walked out from the hall.

"Actually I'm pretty thankful that he came and interrupted me. I just can't handle people coming onto me like that."

"Yeah we know." Ron said and smiled. "If I was single I would be so jealous of you. You can have who ever you want."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter if I do not know who I want to be with."

Ginny stood up and at the same time so did Seamus, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all heading to the common room. Harry couldn't help but notice the eyes of some of the pupils looking at him like ha was made out of candy.

In the common room they all sat down and were thankful that there weren't many people there yet as it still was time for breakfast. When Ginny saw that everyone was seated she stood up and took a hold onto Seamus hand. With an exchange of looks they turned to their friends. They were happy to see that Neville and Dean also sat in the common room reading as the group walked inside.

"As you all know me and Ginny started dating." Seamus said and took a pause to look at Ginny who smiled. "But what you don't know is that well we mated and it's the real deal." Seamus said and turned around showing everyone his neck. There is was a triangle with spikes in it, small as a thumbnail but still there. Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't say a word, except for Harry who stood up and walked towards his friends.

"I am so happy for you both!" He said and gave the happy couple a hug. After this everyone seemed to wake up from their slumber. One after one gave the couple a hug and said their congratulations. Ginny was happy as she ever been and Seamus was beet red but they all was certain that they had never seen them so happy before and even Ron had to agree that his sister was extremely happy.


	3. Chapter 3- Draco, talking

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series and do not make any money of this!

* * *

Chapter 3- Draco

Two weeks had gone by and Draco still didn't smell any different or if he really tried he could feel the scent of his omega side but it was still so weak so he was in luck. He had started thinking that this maybe wasn't the best idea to reveal his true rank but what was done was done. Even if he started to take pills again it would take almost two months for them to kick in and by that time he would have revealed his true form for the school. No he had to stay strong! A Malfoy was never the ones who took the wrong decision! But if his father would hear about this, well he really didn't want to think about it and he didn't have to because his father would never come out from Azkaban!

* * *

Draco walked to his lesson in potions, even if he had liked the lessons more when his godfather was in charge he still found them enjoyable with professor Slughorn. He was a bit odd so to say, collecting pupils but he was nice. It was weird to begin with but Draco had realised early in his eight year that all teachers were extremely nice, even to a scumbag like himself. Why had he thought differently before? Well he had been under the influence of his father, he had to hate the teachers that wasn't up to his father's standards. He would never tell anyone this but his favourite professor in this school was the headmistress McGonagall. A Gryffindor of all things, but if he was honest his crush was also from Gryffindor. Why? Why bloody him of all people in this bloody school?! Well if Draco was honest he knew why he liked that bloody Potter. _Why does he have to look so extremely sexy all the bloody time?! Oh dear Merlin! What did I just think?! NO Potter was not sexy at all! Even if his body looked perfect and his hair was a mess all the time and his eyes, oh his green eyes was to die for! No they are not to die for! What am I thinking? I am losing it!_ Draco looked around in the hall, luckily there was no one there yet other than himself, Blaise and Pansy. From the first day at school Blaise had been courting Pansy like there was no tomorrow and Pansy was starting to warm up to all the attention she was given. No Draco thought it was sickening sweet hearing Blaise telling Pansy how perfect she was. _Yeah like she is perfect with her layers of make-up, have Blaise even seen her without any? No she is not perfect one bit! But I can't tell her that she would try to hex me on the spot._ Draco smiled when he thought about Pansy trying to hex him. She would never get the chance! Even if she was good at hexing people, Draco knew that he was better than her. So he wasn't afraid of her. Just as they walked Draco heard Blaise telling Pansy that her eyes were to die for and Draco stopped breathing. _Pansy's eyes were to die for? No her ugly eyes are only a window into her ugly soul. No if anyone has eyes to die for it is Potter! Crap I did it again!_ Draco smacked himself in the head with a book. Blaise and Pansy stopped talking and hurried to stand next to their friend.

"Are you alright Draco?" Blaise asked as he looked at the mark the book had left on his friend's forehead. Draco wasn't really up for talking at the moment and continued walking without saying a word to his friends.

"Draco we are here for you! Is it the ome.." Pansy said but was cut off by Draco who looked at her with eyes that could kill. "Sorry Draco, but I thought that you were alright with coming out?" And in that exact moment when Pansy finished her sentence they met the Golden trio. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and Draco on the other hand felt like his whole world was crumbling down.

"Oh if it isn't weasel." Pansy looked at the redhead with a huge sneer on her face. Draco however just wanted to disappear. _Oh dear Merlin they must have heard or else they wouldn't just stand there looking stupid. Oh fuck, oh shit! Potter is looking at me with his to die for eyes._

"We didn't see there, darkl," Ron started to say but was cut off by Hermione.

"Sorry but we are late for class." She took a hold of both her friends and led them of towards the dungeon where the potion class would be held. When they were at a safe distance Draco turned his head towards Pansy.

"Really you just had to say it out loud? And in front of Potter!" Draco was so angry that he wanted to hex his friend right there on the spot.

"Sorry Draco but how should I have known that the golden trio would walk out from a corner just like that?" Pansy tried to look at Blaise for some support which she got.

"Draco you now that if Pansy knew that they were near she would never have said anything about it!" Blaise looked at Draco and he knew that he had cooled his friends head a bit. "Plus isn't it good? Pansy didn't say more than you coming out and that's a good thing."

Draco looked at his friend as if he was a moron. "How is that a good thing?!"

"Well they now only think you're gay!" Blaise smiled and hurried of. He knew that Draco would have a fit and he would feel much better if there were more witnesses around him when Draco caught him.

"Oh you are so dead!" Draco yelled and hurried after his friend. _I am going to kill him! I don't care if I will go to Azkaban for this! He is dead!_

Draco rounded the corner and bumped right into that one person that he just didn't want to bump into, Potter. _Fuck! Why him of all bloody people? Oh dear lord, he smells so good._ Accidentally Draco had breathed in and caught the scent of Harry. His alpha was surely impressive and that smell almost was enough to make Draco lose his control. _Shit I have to get away as soon as possible! Or else I don't know what I will do! Fuck was it always this hard? No it must be because I haven't been eating the pills. Otherwise I would never be affected by the alpha scent in this way. Fuck my knees are getting weak._ Draco looked into his rivals eyes. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I want him to mark me right here. Oh shiit! I need help! Blaise come and save me you stupid moron! Dear Merlin my body is pulling itself towards his._ Then a saving hand came to Dracos rescue. Blaise took a hold of Draco and pulled him into the classroom.

After his heart had stopped speeding Draco turned his head to his friend. "Thank you!" He whispered.

"No problem, but what in the world just happened?" Blaise looked worried. Never in his life had he seen Draco like that. It was like his mate had been in some sort of trance.

"I have no idea but I know one thing." Draco looked over his shoulder to see if the professor was ready to begin the lesson but he was still looking through some books. "I have to stay away from Potter!"

"No shit!" Blaise smiled but was worried. Was it because Draco had stopped eating the pills? Would his behaviour change? Would he become someone else? Blaise looked at his friend who was in full speed writing down what the lesson would be about. Was there a chance that Draco would turn full omega? Blaise remembered those extreme omegas he had met, they craved their mates contact all the time and they couldn't live without feeling their mate near. He remembered his cousin who told him that his mother went away on a business trip for a week and that his father almost died of sorrow for not seeing his mate. Could that be Draco in a near future? Would he also become a needy mess?

* * *

After the lesson was done Draco made sure of leaving first with Blaise and Pansy. He could not afford to run into Potter again, not now. Draco had to speak to professor McGonagall! With fast speed he hurried to the headmistress staircase after saying goodbye to his friends. In the beginning of the term he had been there a few times so he already knew the password. He walked up on the staircase and took a deep breath.

"Strawberry tart." He said and the stair started to move. _Why was it always names of desserts that were the password to this bloody staircase?_ After a few seconds he was in front of the door that led into the headmistress room. Carefully he gave it a knock.

"Come in!" He heard from inside the room. The door opened and Draco looked inside. "Oh Draco, welcome." Professor McGonagall said and smiled. But when Draco didn't say anything or even walked inside she knew there was something wrong. They had got to know each other this term and she was under the impression that they had become good friends. "Is something wrong dear Draco?" McGonagall walked over to him and looked into his silver eyes. She was one of those few people that could help someone by just looking at them. Draco felt his heart become lighter and he walked inside the room. After he was seated McGonagall sat herself down in her chair. "What is wrong Draco?"

"I-I,," Draco said and tried to find the words. "I was just wondering,," He took another pause and looked at paintings in the room. There was a painting of professor Dumbledore and one of professor Snape. He really missed the both of them and he just wished that they both were alive. "You know about my pills professor." McGonagall nodded and looked unsure, she knew that Draco had told her that he had stopped taking them and needed a different room to live in but what was it now that was wrong? "I was just wondering if you knew anything about the pills." Draco said and realised he said it all wrong. "No, what I mean was, do you have any idea what will happen with my body now that I have stopped taking the medication to suppress my omega rank?"

McGonagall looked at Draco and she realised that the young boy sitting in front of her was now in the middle of changing. Because she knew perfectly well about the reasons behind taking the pills she felt sorry for the boy. The life he knew of would change.

"Draco, I am going to be honest with you." She took a pause and looked into his eyes. She knew that fear, she had seen it before in Draco's eyes. "You are going to change. The medication you have been taking in almost your entire life was to suppress the omega inside of you. I know that you told me that you didn't go into heat like other omegas. This will change, you are going to go into heat like a full omega and I know that the first times will be extremely painful for you as you have suppressed it for so long." She paused and looked at Draco who looked even more terrified than before. Even if it was hard to tell him he had to know the whole story now that he had asked her. "You will feel different from before and I am sure you have already noticed that the scents of alphas are affecting you more now than before." Draco nodded and remembered Potters scent from earlier. "Draco because you are a grown man your omega side won't come in steps as it does with young people. It will go faster for you and you have to cope with everything that will change in your body and mind quicker than others. I really feel sad for you but I know that you can do it!" Draco wasn't so sure about that but was happy that she believed in him. "But Draco remember that if you were to,, mate with anyone you have to take pills to prevent pregnancy." _OH DEAR MERLIN! That was one thing I totally forgot!_ "Draco, don't be scared! Breath!" professor McGonagall notice that the boy's complexion went from pale to white in a second and she gave him a glass of water and tried to ease the stress Draco felt building inside him. Why in heavens name had he stopped taking those damned pills?! Pregnant? Him? No fucking way! "Sweetheart I'm just saying if you are intimate with someone that you should take precautions."

Never in his life had he thought that the day would come when he would sit with professor McGonagall and be talking about birth control pills! No his life just took a whole other turn than he thought it would!

After an hour talking to professor McGonagall Draco went to the great hall. He was starving! All his energy had gone to keep his cool and don't lose it. Plus that he nearly fainted when he heard about the pregnancy stuff. No he wouldn't let that happen to him! Ever! _But what if.. Shut it myself! No, not what if Potter and I would have babies! Damn they would be so cute!_ Draco stopped walking and looked around, no one could see him. With fast movement he walked to a wall and hit his head on it. After making sure once again no one saw he started walking towards the great hall. _If I don't stop thing stupid things there are more walls in this school to hit my head on!_


	4. Chapter 4- Harry, scent

Sorry for the late update, have had so much homework. Plus I never really like the chapter so I rewrote it five times. If there are more misspellings than before it is because I have had some problem with my glasses, let's just say I tried oculus reparo but it just didn't work for me. XD

I hope you will like this!

* * *

Chapter 4

Looking over the table in the potion lab he noticed that Malfoy was looking like he wanted to cry in any moment. What in the world was wrong with him? Was he sick? The most disturbing thing wasn't that he looked pale it was the lack of mean comments. If it had been the normal Malfoy he would have said something like "Watch where you're going Potter!" But no he hadn't said anything like that in fact he hadn't said anything AT ALL! Maybe he was sick! Harry remembered how sweaty he had been when they were standing close to each other. Like a burning fire. Yeah he must have been sick or he wouldn't be looking like that. Harry thought about the corridor when Malfoy had ran right into him. Well it had been an accident and he had been as shocked as Malfoy but there was something else. The way Malfoy's eyes had gone completely blank for a second and his body had stiffened as he had inhaled, it wasn't normal behaviour from Malfoy,, hell that wasn't normal behaviour from any alpha! In his life the only time he had seen eyes like that it had been on omegas coming to close to him. But that couldn't be it right? Malfoy was and would always be an alpha!

Harry shot another look at the blonde bloke and was surprised to see that he was back to normal, well in colour at least. His face was not as pale like it had been in the corridor and he was not sweating like he had been just a minute ago. Was it a sickness that just came and went? _Oh just fuck it!_ Harry turned his attention on professor Slughorn who was measuring up different potions.

"Harry, what should we do?" Ron asked and his eyes shone like a bright sun.

"Do about what?" With a fast glance he could see that professor Slughorn was still trying to manage the measurements. Harry turned his attention towards his beaming friend.

"About what?! Are you stupid? About that bloody Malfoy!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. This didn't make Harry any smarter and made sure to give Ron a look that said "You have to explain!" Ron looked annoyed and shook his head. "About that ferret Malfoy being g-a-y."

This made both Harry and Hermione to look more confused than before.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione whispered and looked at the stupid mate of hers.

"Miss Granger, is there something you would like to share to the rest of the class?" Professor Slughorn asked as he walked to their table. With a blush on her cheeks she only shook her head. "I didn't think so." He turned his head towards the front of the class and continued his experiment. Harry just couldn't resist, he turned his head to see if Malfoy was looking in their direction but he wasn't. The blond bloke was writing on his parchment and wasn't paying attention on what was happening around him. This was odd! Harry couldn't remember a time where Malfoy wasn't grinning when Harry or his friends was told to be quiet by a teacher.

A small piece of paper was given to Ron by Hermione and Harry had to stop himself from not laughing out loud as he read what was written on it. "Prepare yourself for a most painful death RON!"

Apparently didn't Ron think of it as funny as he slumped down in his seat with an irritated look.

When the lesson was finished Harry noticed Malfoy darting off in a hurry. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron either as he grinned.

"Scared much?" he said and gathered his books. Hermione only sighed as she started walking in a slow pace to get out of the lesson. "Didn't you see how scared he was?"

"No I didn't." She was angry, it was easy to hear from the tone of her voice.

"I know it was my fault that you got called on in the lesson and I am truly sorry Hermione but come on! How often do you happen to stumble onto the revelation that your nemesis is gay?" Ron looked at his friends as they walked down the hallway.

They both had to agree with Ron that no it wasn't so often something like that occurred.

"But Ron is it something wrong to like someone in the same gender?" Harry had never seen it as something wrong if you loved someone it didn't matter if that person was a boy or a girl.

"Of course not! Harry you know that my brother liked a man, sadly we didn't get the chance to meet him before the war and well you know the rest." Yes Harry knew the rest of that story. George had been so heartbroken that almost the whole family was certain that he would die from heartbreak. To lose someone you loved and his twin brother,, no it had been too much! Luckily he had his mother that could help him. "But it is not okay for Malfoy to be gay!"

"Ronald that's not very nice to say!" Hermione stared him down. Harry could clearly hear his friend mutter something about `he hasn't been nice to us, always so damned nice all the time` and more when they walked back towards the common room. No Harry wasn't certain that he believed that Malfoy was gay. But he had never seen him in a relationship other than Parkinson chasing after him all the time.

"Urgh I am so hungry!" Ron slapped himself on his stomach. "I think I will die of starvation!"

"We just had breakfast." Harry answered his friend and smiled. The only persons he could remembered eating more than Ron was Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle. What he couldn't figure out was how his friend could stay so slim even if he ate like a horse.

"I am a growing man, I need to eat." This comment was enough to ease Hermione's angry expression and both her and Harry started smiling. "What?"

"I thought you were done growing." Harry noted as they walked side by side. "But if Hermione is going to punish you maybe it's better to eat a bit, she could be planning on holding you hostage in her dormitory or forcing you to eat snails." The memories of Ron sitting on Hagrid's couch spitting out one snail after another came to mind.

"She wouldn't dare." Ron said but he still looked worried as he turned his head towards Hermione. "I mean, she wouldn't do that. Right?"

* * *

Two weeks later

Harry had started to notice something, something different in the air. He had absolutely no idea what it was but still it was there. A scent so sweet and perfectly soft that his mind often wandered off. But where was that scent coming from? Who in the school smelled this good? The scent was so weak that he couldn't possible search for that one person, he had tried and failed miserable.

"Maybe you're sick." Ron suggested to his friend. The weather was getting colder by the day and soon there would be snow covering the ground. From Hagrid's chimney came smoke and they all knew that he surely sat there with the tea ready for them. They had been invited to visit and Hagrid was also one of those people who knew how horrible Harry felt when the omegas and betas were chasing after him had offered them to be a whole day in his cottage to relax a bit.

"Not likely Ron. What kind of sickness makes people smell scents that doesn't exist?" Harry asked and turned towards Hermione for support which he got. She nodded in agreement.

"I have never read about a sickness where the people smelt flowery scents."

"No but Hermione you haven't read all the books in the world, have you?" Ron waited and he got her to agree with him, she had not read all the books in the world but she couldn't be far off. "Plus maybe someone hit you with a bad spell! It happened to my uncle and he thought he was a rat from Egypt. He was down on his hands and searched for chees for two weeks. He didn't speak either he sounded exactly like a rat!"

"Ron how in the world did you know that he thought he was a rat from Egypt?" Harry asked his friend.

"From the sound! They have a different dialect than rats from England." Both Hermione and Harry looked sceptical as they exchanged looks behind Ron's back but he noticed the stares. "What you don't believe me?"

"No I do not!" Hermione said and stomped up on the stairs to Hagrid's cottage. With a small knock on the door they were met by a huge figure. Hagrid smiled when he saw the three of them standing there waiting to get inside.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you wouldn't show today." He let them inside and they were met by a wonderful warmth. For Harry it felt like a blessing, no omega or beta would try to make him mate with him. Freedom!

"Sorry we are late Hagrid. Someone was tracked down by some fans." Ron said and smirked.

"Oh. It must be tough for you Harry." Hagrid felt sorry for him, he knew how much Harry hated it.

"It's fine." Harry sat himself down and already felt much better. After they all sat down Hagrid gave them each a cup of warm tea and some stone cakes. Luckily Hermione had also brought cakes which she had gotten from the school.

"So, Hagrid aren't I correct that Egypt rats and English rats have different dialects?" Ron asked between the chews of Hermione's cake. Hagrid looked surprised by the question and then he got to know the whole story.

"Yes you are correct Ron. They do have a different dialect." Hagrid said and took a bit from his handmade cakes.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Of course not you fool." Hagrid said and with this both Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"But the doctor said so." Ron muttered.

"Well maybe the doctor was the one getting hit by a bad spell." Harry suggested.

"Ha ha very funny Harry."

"I thought so." Hermione said and gave them a huge smile.

"Hermione, you are my mate so shouldn't you be on my side?" Ron looked at his mate but Hermione only started to laugh.

"Really? You think that is how it should be? I am a beta, therefor I do not live to make you happy all the time." Hermione took a sip from her cup of tea and leaned back into her chair.

"Harry take my advice and get yourself an omega." Even if Ron had tried to whisper his sentence Hermione still heard and thus she gave him a punch right into his ribs. "That hurt Hermione!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't say something like that than!" She glared at him over her cup.

"Sorry sweetheart." Ron moved closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek and with that they continued their small talk. They learned that Hagrid had been away that weekend visiting his father's grave and then he had found an old friend, Buckbeak. He had moved back to the forbidden forest with the approval from professor McGonagall and Hagrid promised to let them meet him again.

* * *

After hours of talking with Hagrid the three of them walked back into the castle. In the exact moment they walked through the doors Harry felt the scent. _Crap this is addicting! Who in the world is the person smelling like this?_ Harry felt that his body being pulled towards the scent.

"Please tell me you smell it!" Harry looked at his friends and they both tried their best to smell something.

"Are you referring to the dinner?" Ron asked and licked his mouth. It was soon time to sit down and eat and he was yet again starving.

"Not everything it about food Ron." Hermione said and tried again to smell something. "Sorry Harry but I don't feel any scent at all."

"How can that be? I know it's weak but still you should be able to feel something." Harry said and sniffed again. _Damn this scent it so extremely awesome!_ After a last sniff he let himself be carried away with the smell towards the great hall. The scent alone was enough to cloud his mind and he felt a shiver go through his body. Never in his life had he felt something like this. Then suddenly without warning it just disappeared. Harry felt like a dog trying to catch the scent but in vain.

"Harry what it is?" Ron looked worried for a second then his eyes turned to the tables, the food was inviting and in lesser than three seconds he sat himself down and started to grab some food to his plate. By his side were Ginny and Seamus, they sat there eating and holding onto each other's hands.

"Harry you said that you smelt something, right?" Hermione asked as she stood next to her friend.

"Yes." Harry answered her and looked around in the hall. So many pupils sat on their seats, eating, drinking and chatting with friends. "But it disappeared."

"Disappeared? Well then I think my theory is correct! Come here Harry, we're blocking the doorway." Hermione and Harry sat themselves down on the opposite side of the table where Ron were sitting. He smiled at them and continued eating.

"Okay, please Hermione tell me your theory." Harry pleaded to his friend as she took a piece of bread and laid down on her plate.

"Well I think you are feeling the scent of your mate. I have read that sometimes mates can find each other from the scents. That the scent works like a way to find the one you should make a bond with." Hermione took a bit of her food and turned her attention forward towards her mate who was stuffing his face with potatoes.

 _My mate? The scent I am smelling is coming from a person that is supposed to be my mate? Dear Merlin I thought that I would never find one. Wait! I am not ready yet! I have decided to wait a bit so I must stop trying to catch that wonderful scent. Intoxicating, amazingly sweet and,,, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! But wait why is the scent disappearing from time to time?_ "Hermione, can you explain to me why the scent disappears sometimes?"

"Well I think it is because that person must not have had his or hers heat yet. You know that the scent grows stronger when that have happened." Yes Harry learnt that the hard way, for almost five weeks had he fought back pupils who just fell for the strong presence of his alpha. Luckily most of the pupils had gotten used to the scent and presence except for the first years but to Harry's relief they were still small and not affected in the same way.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked after he had swallowed an enormous amount of chips. "Please don't tell me you're still talking about that mysterious scent? Come on mate you must have gotten hit by a spell or something just move on." After that Ron continued stuffing his face. Ginny looked at her brother with a wrinkled nose and mumbled something to him about eating in a more civilised manner.

"What scent is it you are talking about?" Seamus asked and turned his attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Well Harry told us that he has been smelling a scent that apparently only he can feel." Hermione said.

"Hmm that sounds like Harry has finally found a mate." Seamus said and gave Harry a wink.

"What have you already found a mate Harry?" Ginny asked.

"ALREADY?" Ron asked his sister. "Are you really the right one to say something like that Ginny? You waited for how long, a week after your breakup to start dating Seamus. Not that I am not happy for the two of you but come on!" Ron said. Harry felt sorry for Ginny that her brother had raised his voice but damn Ron looked so fun when he was mad, red like a tomato.

"I didn't mean it like that Ron! I just meant that Harry said that he didn't want to have a mate or bond with anyone until he is done with school." Ginny told her brother then she turned her head to Harry. "But I knew that you would fold someday!" _I would never do such a thing! But maybe she is right if I meet the right perso,, oh dear god! The scent is back! But where is it coming from? Okay this is the best scent ever! Okay if I can bond with whoever that is that smell like this than maybe I would be okay with it after some time,,,,,, heck I would be okay mating now! No what am I thinking?_

"I think I will go back to the room. I will see you guys later."


	5. Chapter 5- Draco, A mess

Hey everyone! I am so happy that you still like my story and I hope that you will like this chapter. :) You are all the best ever!

* * *

Chapter 5 Draco- A mess

"Draco you must feel it by now." Professor McGonagall said and looked concern. It felt good having someone besides his friends who cared for him like she did. A grown up who he could trust now when his godfather was dead and his mother was in France.

"Yes professor, I am. It is getting harder at practice. My body feel so heavy!" Draco took a spit from his glass of water. "I don't know what I should do professor."

"Sorry dear I know it's hard on you. Maybe you should take a break from training and just focusing on getting used to your new body." She gave him a reassuring smile and continued. "But there is something I was meaning to ask you dearest. Have you been feeling, well how should I phrase it?"

"Sorry professor but we once talked about birth control pills so I think it is safe to say that you can talk to me about anything by now." Draco gave her a smile as he continued to drink up his beverage.

"Okay then. Have you been feeling a bit heated like you want to mate-." Draco was so surprised that he sprayed out all the water he had in his mouth and sadly most of it came right into professor McGonagall's face.

"Sorry professor, please carry on." Draco said after he had stopped coughing. He ALMOST, started to laugh as he saw the professor drying her face from the water still dripping down her cheeks. _Well that was embarrassing!_

"Okay, please do drink water but AFTER I am done." McGonagall paused and waited for Draco to answer her which he did with a small nod. "I think that you will have your very first "real" heat next week and to take precautions I think it would be best for you to send me an owl when you think it is going to start." She laid down the napkin she had used to wipe herself off on the desk.

"But professor how do I know when it is the rea..?" ¨

"I promise you, you will notice!" She said and gave him a small smile. There was something she wasn't telling him, but why? Draco said his goodbye and got a pat on his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

* * *

"So, what wanted professor McGonagall?" Pansy asked when Draco walked down the last step of the stairs.

"She just wanted to ask me if I was alright." Draco strode onwards, they were going to be having a charms lesson with Gryffindor.

"Ohhh?" Pansy said and smiled. "And?!" _Why is she so damned good at seeing through me?_

"Well she told me about,," Draco looked at his friends and lowered his voice and said his sentence but in a super low tone.

"What?" Blaise lowered his head to hear more clearly what his friend was telling them.

"Well,, ehh." Horror spread in Draco's body as he felt himself blush like a complete fool.

"Well what?!" Blaise was really starting to enjoy himself, he had never in his life seen Draco turn more red than a tomato nearly purple. It really didn't fit with that light hair his friend had.

"She told me that maybe I would be feeling a bit different next week." Draco just hoped that his friends would be happy with that answer but he was wrong, so wrong!

"Different? How different?" Pansy asked.

"Are you going to have mood swings?" Blaise said and thought that just maybe Draco already had them.

"Oh, are you going to be even more weak? Soon I will be able to beat you at arm wrestling!" Pansy clapped her hands together with a smile. _Just what I needed two guessing morons._

"If I tell you, will you both promise to just shut up?!" Draco asked and felt even more embarrassed.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and said "YES!"

"Oh Merlin I hate you both!" Draco looked around and noticed a door stood opened to one of the many classrooms. He grabbed his friends and dragged them into the classroom, after a quick look around to make sure they were alone Draco closed the door. "Okay remember you both promised to shut the hell up after I tell you!" They both nodded and smiled. "Professor McGonagall told me that I will be going into my first "real" heat soon and that I should be careful."

If they had been turned to stone there wouldn't been much difference in Blaise or Pansy's faces. They stood there gaping like two morons. Until Pansy's face broke up into a huge smile.

"OH MY GOD! Seriously that's awesome Draco hun!" Pansy grabbed his hand and jumped up and down. Draco whoever didn't jump, he just stared at his maniac friend and tried to force a smile.

"Yeah awesome,,," Draco looked for some support from Blaise who just stood there smiling. "Please Pansy stop jumping up and down."

"But Draco, if you're going to go into heat won't your scent be like, extreme? You have only have had your fake alpha rut/omega heat before but now,," Blaise was worried, he knew that it was a miracle that Draco's scent had been so weak until now but that would change after his first heat.

"That's why the professor wanted to talk to me."

"Oh?" Pansy looked surprised.

"Well yeah, she wanted me to send for her when I am starting to feel the effects of the heat." Draco felt like that should be the end of it but boy was he wrong!

"Ooohhh maybe she got her eyes on you, Draco." Pansy started to laugh as did Blaise.

"What? Are you stupid Pansy? Wait! Dumb question." Draco said and then he slapped Blaise on his arm and gave Pansy an evil look.

"Come on Drake it was just a joke. Of course, she wouldn't be after you it would be sick! I mean she is like old, really old." Pansy continued to say.

"Don't be mean!" Draco felt like he didn't want to continue this talk.

"Plus little Draco has his eyes on someone else." Pansy smiled and hurried of.

"Shut it PANSY!" Draco yelled as he ran after her into the hall. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, of course it was Blaise. Who else would stop him when he was running after Pansy?

"So before running after my future mate can you tell me what that was all about?" Blaise said and did his winning smile. _Reminder to myself, hex Pansy when I see her next time!_

"About what?" Draco said and tried to act innocent.

"About the "eyes for someone else" part, are you going to tell me who it is or must I guess?" Blaise whispered into Draco's ear. _Reminder to myself, hex Pansy so bad that she won't dare to come near me for a month or so._

"I don't know what you are talking about. I mean, Draco Malfoy in love with someone? No nix, never!" Draco turned his eyes away from Blaise's and looked down the hall, it was soon time for next class to begin.

"Ohh," Blaise said and started walking towards the classroom they were going to be in for the charms lesson. Draco walked up to his side and felt like he finally could relax. "So if I said that I saw Potter hitting on a girl yesterday you wouldn't be,," He didn't finish what he was saying as he noticed that Draco had stopped. Blaise could see a slight bit of pain flash over his friends face and he immediately regretted telling his friend a lie.

"Why, why would I care? I mean he hates me and I ha-." Draco stopped talking.

"Draco I'm sorry it was all just a lie! I didn't see Potter at all yesterday." With this Blaise saw his friend's mouth turn upwards a bit and they slowly started moving again. "But I was right." He lowered his voice and leaned down to Draco's ear. "You like Potter and there is no denying it!"

Draco stopped again but now for a different reason than before, he had never blushed so deeply before and he could feel almost all his blood went to his cheeks. "Oh just shut up Blaise!"

* * *

They walked to the lesson and they noticed that it had already begun.

"I am happy that the two of you could join us in today's lesson Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini." Professor Flitwick said.

They could clearly hear some laughter coming from the Gryffindor tables. Draco glances over at Potter and noticed that he was staring right back at him. Draco lowered his eyes and started unpacking his things to the lesson.

"Hush now and we will start the lesson." Professor Flitwick swung with his wand and the paper on his desk turned into a sandwich. "We are going to learn how to make everyday objects into food. We will start with the paper into a sandwich. When you have practiced enough you will be able to make a full course meal. But remember this food will only help you in need when you are hungry and should not use it everyday! It is not as nutritious as real food."

"So professor means that if you only eat this sort of food you will,,?" Seamus waited for the answer which came.

"Die." This made the whole class take a more serious turn as they all had started to joke about never cooking again. Draco whoever was not worried he had a house elf Debbie who was there to take care of him when he was done with school. In the summer, he had tried to give her freedom but she had said no, which was surprising. So now she was staying in the house he bought, the Malfoy manor had been sold by his mother last week. _It feels good to know that I will never go back there again!_ That house had never felt much like home to him so he had given her permission to sell it as half of it belonged to him now after his father was put in prison. With his part of the money he had bought a house. It was not as big as the manor but he had felt right at home when he first set his foot indoors. Now Debbie was there at the new house. It felt nice to know that there was at least one person waiting for him.

"Mr Malfoy did you hear me?" Professor Flitwick asked, he was now standing right next to Draco who looked surprised.

"Excuse me, I was thinking of something else." Draco said and he heard a certain redhead laugh. _Oh I will hex him right after class!_

"It is alright Mr Malfoy but try to listen." The professor turned toward his desk and he once again told the whole class what to say and do with their piece of paper. To Draco's extreme surprise he was the first to make it, the paper turned into a sandwich and well it certainly didn't taste as good as the ones in the Great hall but it was eatable.

"How did you do it Draco?" Blaise asked and tried for the second time with his paper. On it was a sketch of a sandwich but nothing more.

"You know you were supposed to make an eatable sandwich with magic not sketch one yourself." Draco joked as he saw for the second-time Blaise try and well his sketch improved and looked more and more like a picture. "Well if you fail to make food from everyday object you can always sell your art and make money to buy food." Draco laughed when the third attempt from his friend only added colour to the sketch sandwich.

With that Draco looked around in the classroom, he noticed that more and more succeeded with their sandwich. Then his eyes met a green pair, Potters perfectly emerald eyes. _Oh fuck! He is looking at me! Why doesn't he look away? Should I? Oh dear his look only intensified! Fuck it I can't keep looking at him! If I do,, I don't even want to know what will happen!_ Draco could clearly feel the pulling sensation from his body, like a magnetic force between them. In any second he felt like his body would fly right into Potter's perfectly shaped body. _No that can't happen! Not in the classroom! Not EVER!_ That was when Draco saw it, one thing that never ever had happened before, Harry Potter smiling and not in a mean way. No like he would smile to his friends. _Is this a dream? He can't look at me smiling, can he? NO! Definitely not! Oh shit, Potter look away or else I think there will be an accident real soon! Fuck his lips look so soft and his hair would feel so good and…_

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick came to his rescue and Draco finally took his eyes from Potter's.

"Yes professor?"

"I think you should have waited for me before you taste tested the sandwich." The professor whispered.

"What?" Draco looked at the professor and then he noticed it. His light hair that hung slightly over his eyes were now in a completely different colour, green, emerald green. His hair looked like grass.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Blaise shouted and started to laugh but remembered where he was and hurried to slap his mouth close but too late. Everyone in the classroom was now looking at Draco and almost everybody was smiling or laughing. _Can this get any worse?_ But as everyone knows, it can get worse. Draco saw how Blaise pressed his hands closer to his mouth to prevent more laughter to come out. Draco looked around and everyone was now laughing more than before. With fast movements, he picked up a hand mirror and he saw that in his straight green hair grew small white flowers. _FUCK!_ Draco looked around the room and saw his love. Potter was smiling but was most certainly the only one except the teacher who wasn't laughing. Even his friends were laughing.

Suddenly Draco felt an emotion he had never felt before. One of those omega hormones was rising to the surface. With a trembling lip and tears forming in his eyes Draco took his bag and ran out of the classroom. _What is this? I can't stop these bloody tears from streaming down!_ He didn't want more pupils than necessary to see his tears so he yelled "Accio broomstick!" and after just a few seconds it came flying towards him through the corridor. Luckily there wasn't so much pupils out from their lessons yet so he had no problems flying down the corridor and out. _I will explain this later for professor McGonagall, she will understand. But why can't I stop crying?_ The tears just kept coming and Draco landed on the ground outside the school. He needed to clear his head.

The omega pheromones were getting to him and Draco wasn't a bit sure of what to do. He had never felt so,, so,,,, he couldn't even describe the feeling. It felt so strong, a feeling of pain, sadness, panic and loneliness. There was something his body craved, it had started a few days ago, but now it felt even stronger. He wanted something next to him, it was as if he could feel a piece of himself missing. But what? _It is digging itself deeper into my chest, but what is it? Why do I feel so lonely?_ If he was honest with himself he knew what it was that he missed, what he needed and it wasn't something, it was someone. A raven-haired boy with emerald eyes and a huge heart, Harry Potter. _I love him! I need him! But he will never want me so I must get these stupid feelings to go away. But how?_ Draco laid down in the grass and he noticed his hair once more. The green colour was starting to slowly fade to his regular colour which really helped making the uneasy feelings gradually ebbing away. Looking at his hair it would be about an hour until the green colour would be gone. _If it wasn't so cold I would like to stay out here a bit more but now it feels like I am freeing to death!_ Draco held his arms around his legs.

As he sat there trying to make himself a bit warmer a thick blanket was put over Draco's shoulders and he turned his head to see who it was. But no one was there. Draco look around and tried to see if there was someone hiding behind the trees but he didn't see anyone. Who in the world knew he was sitting outside in the grass? He couldn't be seen from any of the school windows so how? _Potter?_ Draco sighed as he understood how completely stupid that sounded. Potter helping him? _Potter would never help you more than he has and he would never put a blanket over your shoulders! Stop being so stupid myself! I am a scumbag death eater and there is nothing that can change that fact._ Draco looked around and after he made sure he was alone he pulled up his sleeve. There it was, the dark mark. A sound was heard behind Draco, like someone breathed in a lot of air in shock. He looked around again but still he didn't see anyone. But to be safe Draco pulled down the sleeve and hurried up on his broomstick and flew away towards the castle. _There was no one there. I saw no one and on one saw me! But I am so stupid! Being so careless, what if someone had seen me? I know that some people have seen the mark but I don't want anyone else seeing it ever again! But still sometimes I just forget, forget about that shameful part of me. A part that I didn't want anything to do with!_ Draco felt a tear falling from is eye. _I never wanted to be a part of that side and if they all knew about my ranking I wouldn't have been forced._ After landing on the ground again he wiped his face and looked up onto the massive school. He felt a power rise inside him, a determination and he strode on towards the school's entrance. _I am NOT a death eater!_


	6. Chapter 6- Harry, Owlery

Hello everyone! I am super happy to get so many followers I really didn't think that would happened,,, EVER! Thank you for all your support! You are awesome you guys! And thanks for your reviews I just love to read them 3 Sorry because of my many exams right now I haven't had time to reread this as much as the others before I upload it so be prepared for misspellings X)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money of this!

OOHH! Must warn you, this will be a tiny bit dirty ;) So a warning for you who don't want to read such things just jump over it. And also it is my VERY FIRST time writing something like that so please tell me if you hate it or if I suck at it. I will try to improve!

Hugs and kisses!

* * *

Chapter 6- Harry- Owlery

It had been a bit of a surprise when he saw Malfoy's hair change into the green colour but for some reason he hadn't thought that funny, in fact the words that came to mind was "Cute." But that wasn't right? Could he really find his ex-nemesis cute? No there was no way right?

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all silent as they walked down the halls of the school. Harry had yet again been hit on by no less than five pupils as he sat down to eat dinner, so the mood was heavy. Never in his life did he think that they would continue hitting on him all the bloody time, every day. First, he had tried to be nice to the people coming onto him but now, nope he wanted them to feel his wrath! But luckily, he had his friends that helped him get rid of his fans. And then there was Malfoy, he had been avoiding Harry the whole week. Even if his friends were enjoying it he certainly didn't. He who now had started to enjoy their fights more for each day, but now they suddenly stopped just like that! Had he done something? _Oh crap, did I just think that? I should be grateful for not being treated like crap._ As they walked towards the common room Harry excused himself. One thing he really wanted now was to be alone, in the common room there was always someone coming up to him and the scent in the school was driving him insane. With slow steps, he walked towards the Owlery after saying goodbye to his friends. That place was often empty during the weekends and therefore a perfect place for Harry to just sit and be alone of a while.

Hermione and Ron shot worried glances at their friend as he walked away from them. Both was starting to worry about Harry as they noticed that each day he only grew more tired from the fans chasing him and that scent that apparently only he could smell. They had to come up with a plan to help their friend even if it was just for a short while.

* * *

Inside of the Owlery was quiet and peaceful. The owls that were still inside looked curious at Harry as he sat himself down on a stool. Other than the sound coming from the owls there was absolute quiet. And the only scent up there was coming from the piles of birdpoo on the floor.

"This is heaven! Maybe I should stay up here all day, maybe even every day!" Harry said to himself and looked around. No disturbing fans following him or trying to get his attention and no scent driving him nuts. Why in heavens name was he in the "fans situation"? Was there really a need to mate and bond with someone at such a young age? Well his mother and father had bonded early in their life and so had many couples he knew of. But maybe he just hadn't found the right partner yet, had the crazy people following him thought about that? No probably not! Or if Hermione was correct he had met his mate several times but the person just hadn't had its heat yet. But what was he going to do before he met that special person and how would he find her or him? Ron had suggested to ask everyone in the school to stand in a line and for Harry to go and smell one person after another. But that just sounded desperate and weird, really weird!

A white owl spread its wings and flew to Harry's side. It reminded him of Hedwig, how he missed her. It had been the worst thing ever, losing his family member like that. A smile was shown as he remembered how she often sat there listening to his problems and worries. She had been his support when no one else had been. Harry felt tears growing in his eyes as he remembered when she was shot down to save his life. If only he hadn't let her go and instead given her to someone to look after her as he was away.

But he was happy that he given her a proper funeral as Hagrid had gone out the day after to search for her. Never in his life could Harry understand how Hagrid could have found her but he did and came to Harry with her wrapped in a thick red blanket. Harry himself had dug a grave for her and when it was time he said his goodbye to his dear friend. One white feather had he kept and when everything was too much he often sat with it in his hand as a support. On her gravestone Harry had written "Hedwig, my family, my friend. You will be forever missed."

The white owl on his lap stepped closer and leaned into his hand. Harry started petting it and felt at peace with himself. Maybe he should take Hagrid's advice to get another owl, but it just wouldn't feel right to replace his dearest Hedwig.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry's heart fell. _Crap I thought I would be alone for a bit more! Should I hide?_

Harry looked around in the room and nope he didn't find any place he could hide. As he prepared for the worst when he heard the footsteps only coming closer he continued to stroke the owl in his lap. Then he heard that the person must had noticed him as it grasped for air, but to Harrys sudden surprise the sound reminded him of Malfoy. Harry turned around and saw the blonde standing in the door opening looking rather alarmed.

"Eh, I.." Malfoy looked around and then turned around and hurried of. Harry was so surprised that he just sat still for a moment until his mind caught up. _Wait, what the hell?_ Fast as a golden snitch he ran after Malfoy down the stairs. _Why isn't he running like he usually does?_ Harry could clearly see that Draco was extremely slow in his steps almost as if he was hurt in both his feet. It didn't take long before he was right next to his nemesis. _He usually runs faster than this, maybe he is hurt?_

"Malfoy what it is the matter with you?!" Harry took a hold onto the blond's shoulder and made him stop running down the stairs. Then he felt something, Malfoy was shaking like a leaf. _What is he doing?_

"Le-let go-go Potter!" With his mouth hanging opened and one eyebrow raised Harry started to get worried. Had Draco Malfoy just stuttered? No that just couldn't be possible, right?

"Or what?"

Malfoy stopped breathing for a second and just stood still without putting up a fight to get loose. Then it seemed as if he had found his voice again. "Just let me go!" The tone had changed and it more sounded like Malfoy was begging than giving an order. Harry turned the other boy around and when he smelt it. That freaking weird extremely addicting scent was coming from Draco. His whole body was getting hot as he drew in a breath of the scent. _Oh dear!_ Harry could feel his body reacting to the scent, it craved to be near the source of the scent. The pounding of his heart was making all other sounds disappear. His breath quickened and he felt his head move closer to the shivering Malfoy. But after one look in to those blue grey eyes Harry let him go. Malfoy almost tripped when he hurried down the stairs to get away from Harry.

 _Bloody hell!_ Harry could still feel it. The emotion craving to get out of his chest. The same time as his nose caught the scent of Malfoy he had felt it. The craving emotion of doing something, _but what_? He had never in his life felt something like this so it was hard to put into words exactly what it was. His heart was pounding as he remembered the scent of Malfoy. His jaw clenched and the feeling of wanting to bite something was getting stronger. _Fuck!_ Harry didn't want to run after Malfoy but the feeling of the need to bite down in the blonde's neck was getting extreme. With a fast movement, he raised his arm and bit down on it. The feeling of needing to bite something ebbed away and the pain caused his head to clear a bit. That scent, it was different from before, almost like a flower. But that couldn't be right? Alphas didn't smell like flowers or anything sweet, they had an earthier smell. And NO alpha would react that way to an alpha, what were why couples often never where from the same rankings. But why? How could it be? _Am I sick or something?_ Harry released his arm and started to walk down the stairs but slowly to make sure he wouldn't run into Malfoy again.

* * *

In the common room, Harry was attacked by his two best friends. Their eyes were beaming and their mouths were up to their ears. What had they been doing while he was out? As they started to jump up and down while holding his arms he caught the scent of alcohol. _Have they been drinking? It's only six in the afternoon!_ Harry didn't think that they could have gotten drunk that fast, he had only been gone for an hour or so. He knew that Ron had a firewhiskey bottle stuffed under his bed for safekeeping but to get this drunk they must have swallowed it whole..

"Harry! Ron and I have just come up with the most splendid idea ever to solve your fan problem until we know who the lucky person is!" Hermione said and started to drag her friend up towards the boy´s bedrooms.

"Why are we heading up to our room? And what lucky person?" Harry was a bit uncertain if he wanted to know what those two had been planning. "Can't we talk about this down stairs?"

"No! What if someone would hear us! Then the plan would fail!" Ron shushed his friend while opening the door to their room.

"So you don't think that yelling that you got a plan to help me with my fan problem in the common room was a bad idea then?" he turned his eyes towards Hermione who didn't falter, instead she was grinning.

"Nope!" She said and pushed Harry inside.

When the door was closed they sat down. "Harry, you want to get rid of the people trying to mate with you, isn't that right? Well until you find the mysterious scent person" Hermione said and seemed really proud of herself. "I am so eager to get to know the person who will be your mate! Maybe we can all be best friends and go out drinking firewhiskey together!" _Oh if she knew who that person was she wouldn't say that._

Harry put on his poker face, he had decided before he walked into the common room that he wouldn't tell them about the Malfoy thing just yet. "Well, yes of course I want that I hate to be chased down every day!"

"Then we have a solution!" She continued to say and smiled. _Really a solution? How in the world would that sound like? But Hermione is extremely smart so maybe they have gotten something in their sleeves._ With a look around she lowered her voice as she leaned in and told Harry their plan. "You only have to get a mate!"

 _Really, the two hours I have been gone they came up with this idea?! Here I was getting my hopes up for nothing at all! And have they lost their minds? They know I don't like anyone in that way. Well my mind doesn't like anyone in that way!_ Harry thought back to the stairs and Malfoy, how his body had reacted to the scent. "Really, that's the plan? I came up with the same plan in just ten minutes. I just hope it didn't take two hours for you to come up with it because that would just be sad,, really sad." Harry stood up from his seat and was just about to walk away when Ron caught his hand.

"Harry! Did you really think that was the end of the plan?" Ron looked a bit amused at his friend's lack of patience. "That was only the beginning of our plan! Tell him the rest sweetheart!"

Hermione nodded and a slight blush spread over her cheeks. "Well, Harry you only have to get yourself a mate for the people to stop hunting you down. So, we thought that maybe you could pretend being someone's mate. We already asked Cho and she said yes!" _Oh dear Merlin they have gone completely mad if they think that I will agree with this plan! And Cho of the all people in the school, her? Seriously they know I grew to hate myself and my relationship with her. Apparently you really get stupid by drinking too much, well maybe not everyone._

"Sorry but no."

"There you see! I said so didn't I, that he would decline when he heard Cho's name!" Ron laughed and turned to his buddy. "I actually thought that the nice looking Hufflepuff girl would suit you more. You know the one who always stares at you during lunch." Harry stood there looking like he was watching the stupidest person ever.

"Please stop talking Ron. Do you really think that I would want to date a person who already is one of my fans? No thank you!" Harry tried once again to walk away from the dreadful conversation they were having but again he was stopped but not from his maniac friends in the room. No the door opened up and there stood Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. In their hands were several bottles of firewhiskey and to Harry's surprise vodka.

"See! There you see! I told you that the second option should have been the seeker in Ravenclaw! Hermione pointed her finger on her mate's nose.

"Hey we thought you had run of somewhere!" Ginny said and hugged her brothers back. It was clear that everyone was a bit hammered. _Why, just why can't I ever get a break?_

"We brought drinks!" Dean said and gave Ron, Hermione and Harry one bottle each. Harry said thanks to his friend and slowly but carefully he put the bottle down on the bedtable next to the door.

"What were you talking about?" Luna asked and looked at Harry. "I hope we didn't interrupted."

"Of course not, I was just about to go!" Harry said and started to walk out but was caught by Dean and Seamus.

"Drag him inside boys!" Ginny said from her seat next to Ron.

"Aye captain!" Dean and Seamus said as they pulled Harry into the room. _Why just, why?_ Harry sighed and understood that he never would be able to get out from the room.

"So what ARE we talking about?" Neville asked and drunk from his bottle of firewhiskey.

"Well we are talking about a top-secret plan to get Harry a fake mate so that the fans will stop running after him!" Hermione said.

"OOOhhh, that was what you were saying before you and Ron!" Ginny laughed. "The whole room was wondering what you were doing, sipping drinks and whispering."

"Yeah especially sense it is my and Luna's anniversary." Neville turned and showed everyone his mark.

"Yeah, yeah we have seen it before." Dean muttered. He was still very jealous of all the mated couples in the school as he was starting to wonder why he hadn't found anyone. Even if he knew that many others still hadn't found their mates yet he still felt left out. So when Harry was saying no to everyone making an effort to mate with him, well let's just say that he was really jealous but as the weeks went by that faded. Now Dean knew how hard it was for Harry to be chased every day. Well he still was a bit jealous sometimes but not as often. "But why would anyone be alright with that? Being a fake mate sounds so sad."

"Well we have asked Cho already but no, Mr no-one-is-good-enough-for-me, said no." Hermione pulled her tongue out.

"Ohhh you are so mature Hermione." Harry was forced down on the floor. He sat between Neville and Seamus who were trying to make him drink from their bottles.

"But why not take the girl from Hufflepuff?" Seamus said.

"Ohh you mean the one who always look at Harry at lunch?" Ginny asked her mate and got a nod to answer.

"Please stop!" Harry felt himself go redder by the minute.

"But have you got any leads on the mysterious scent person?" Neville looked interested at him. Luna turned her eyes on Harry and he knew that she was one who could clearly see if someone was lying. _Hopefully she is too drunk to notice!_

"No, no leads what so ever." Harry said and to make him seem a bit more relaxed he took a sip from the bottle in front of him. It tasted so strong, like fire! No if he wanted to drink anything it would have been butterbeer. Luna looked sceptical but let it slide and turned to Hermione.

"OMG I know the most perfect person for Harry! That boy in Ravenclaw!" Dean said and got cheers from the girls.

"Wait what?" Harry looked horrified at his friends and hey continued to argue who was the better fit for Harry and as he noticed they didn't care to offer him guys or girls as suggestions.

"It is not our fault you keep saying no to the girl choices so I thought maybe a boy would do."

"Yes! That would be soo sexy!" Ginny said and made dreamy eyes at Harry.

"Ginny I am your brother and I do not want to hear something like that coming from your mouth!" Ron blushed deep crimson red as he tried to hide his ear if there would be more inappropriate stuff coming out from his sisters mouth.

"Oh come on! Hermione likes it to!" Ginny said and in her drunken state she leaned over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"No I do not!" But that was obviously a lie, Harry noticed Hermione's cheek was burning as she tried to hide it.

"Oh yes you do! I saw you reading,,." Ginny was interrupted by a pillow right in her face. She looked around to see who had thrown it only to see Seamus standing ready with another pillow in his hand. "You will regret that sweetheart!" Ginny grabbed the pillow on the floor and soon the whole room was filled with feathers and cotton.

 _This is going to be a looong night!_

* * *

"Pulvinus reparo." Harry said for the seventh time. Soon all the pillows were whole again. He turned around and saw that most of the people in the room were already asleep.

Hermione and Ginny had painted Ron's face with red lipstick. Around his eyes, they had pained glasses and under his nose a moustache. Dean and Seamus had gotten red beard and hearts on their cheeks and Ginny had tried to draw fangs on her but it had only made her look like a clown. Neville and Luna had walked out of the room about two hours after the first one (Ron) fell asleep. They were going to celebrate their anniversary in a bit more secluded place. Harry could only guess what they were up to right now. It felt good somehow that he knew that his friends cared about him so much to come up with an odd but nice plan.

After a look around the room Harry realized that he would be forced to sleep in Neville's bed because his bed was already taken by a snoring Seamus. And to sleep on the floor really didn't seem so soft to him. With a huge yawn, Harry laid himself down on the bed. It felt good just lying there and hearing the sounds of snoring and breathing from his best friends.

Harry didn't notice when he had fallen asleep but it must have been almost at the same time as his pulled the blanked up under his nose. But he had fallen asleep and to his horrible surprise he had a dream that night that he really didn't expect to have EVER.

* * *

Harry looked around and noticed by the smell and sound that he was in the owlery. He saw the owls sitting here and there sleeping of cleaning their feathers. When he turned around he noticed a person sitting on the stool in the middle of the room. _OMG that's me!_ With a sudden movement Harry backed away from himself. Even if he clearly made a sound when he backed the other Harry didn't seem to notice, in fact he didn't seem to even sense his presence.

"Hello?" Harry said and slowly but carefully he walked towards himself. But he got no reaction at all from his other self. "What is going on? Is this a dream?"

Then Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the opening to the owlery. _It is just like before…_ And like before that day Malfoy hurried of after noticing dream-Harry sitting on the stool. Exactly like before Harry saw himself hurry of after the blonde. Suddenly Harry noticed that his body almost flew from the room and right next to where dream- him and dream- Malfoy were.

"L-let go-go Potter!" Malfoy cried out and tried to get himself loose. Dream-Harry sneered in a way Harry never seen himself sneer before.

"Or what sweetheart?" Dream-Harry asked as he leaned in closer to Malfoy's neck.

"Or-or I w-will hex-hex you!" Malfoy turned around to face Harry who were still holding onto his shoulder.

"You will? Try me." Dream- Potter said in a mocking tone and when Malfoy didn't say a word he grinned. "I thought so." Then Harry saw himself do something he never thought he would see ever. Dream-Harry leaned in and with much force he closed the distance between him and Malfoy with a kiss. Malfoy's eyes widened and he tried to get away. But this apparently only made Harry more eager to continue. Harry pressed Malfoy to the wall and gathered Malfoys hands over his head. Slowly he deepened the kiss, hearing moans coming from Malfoy.

 _WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!_ Harry stood still, watch himself and Malfoy having an extremely hot kiss with each other. It was as if they couldn't get enough and suddenly he heard Malfoy moan into dream-Harry's mouth.

"Ahh Harry, more!" He begged as Harry's free hand was traveling over Malfoy's body, feeling, gripping and touching everywhere. Harry bit down on Malfoy's lower lip and pulled with his teeth this made Malfoy moan even harder while he started to press his body against Harry's. _When in god's name have Malfoy ever called me by my first name? AND WHY DO I SEEM TO LIKE IT!?_ Harry felt a shiver go up his spine as he watched the pair keep feeling each other up. Malfoy's arms were now released and holding a steady grip on his shoulders and neck to press him even closer. Harry's hand had gone under Malfoy's sweater and feeling him up.

"Oh fuck Draco, you're driving me insane!" Harry heard his other self mumble in between the deep kisses. _Stop it! Oh bloody hell! STOP IT MYSELF!_ Then Harry felt something he shouldn't be feeling his member were getting hard by watch the scene. _Oh fuck!_

"Harry,,,, please!" Malfoy yelled and pushed his hips against Harry's leg. "Hurry!"

"I love hearing you beg!" Harry said and licked Draco's lips.

 _This just can't get worse! I am getting horny while watching myself French kissing my ex-nemesis. I am the worse of the worst!_

Then Harry heard a sound like something were smacked into the wall. He looked in horror as he saw himself pinning Malfoy's face against the wall and pulling down his sweater so much that his neck was exposed.

"No, Harry no don't!" Malfoy suddenly begged and tried to come loose.

"Why not, you said you wanted it." Dream- Harry said and bent down to Draco's alabaster neck. Slowly he let his tongue travel over the exposed neck and he breathed in the intoxication scent of Malfoy.

"But I,, not like this…" Harry noticed in horror how tears were streaming down Malfoy's cheeks and he just hoped that his dream-self would stop.

"Then you shouldn't have egged me on!" With a sudden movement dream-Harry bit down in Malfoy's neck. Harry could hear Malfoy scream in a mix of horror and pleasure as dream-Harry was still biting him on the neck. "Let- let go of me!" Malfoy whispered. His knees went limp and he started falling. Harry took a hold on Malfoy's waist and held him up as he suddenly let the other go. From his mouth dripped blood, just like Malfoy's neck. There was a clear bitemark on the once pure skin.

"Now my dearest, you are mine!" Harry said and licked his lips as he grabbed Malfoy by the hair and turned his mate's face to his.

"Ha-harry." Draco whimpered as tears were streaming down on his cheeks. He couldn't talk more as dream-Harry captured his lips.

Harry had stood there incapable of moving at all when he saw the blood on Draco's cheek. _What have I done?_ He still saw tears streaming down the cheeks and how his other self forced himself onto Malfoy even more. _Please stop! WAKE UP! HARRY WAKE UP!_

"Wake up Harry!" He heard Luna say and as Harry opened his eyes he saw his friend leaning over him looking worried.

"Lu-Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry said after fetching his glasses. "Oh I am sorry that I took Neville's bed. What time is it?" Something wet was running down his cheek and Harry reached up to dry it off. _Great I am crying in my sleep again._

"It is alright Harry, I saw you struggle in your sleep and decided to wake you up. And a nargle was trying to steal your glasses so I had to shoo it away. The time is almost five in the morning." Luna sat herself down in the bed and looked at Harry who felt a bit embarrassed. "You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

Harry blushed as he remembered how many times he had heard that before. "Yes Luna, I am quite aware of that."

"Maybe you should try a silencing spell before you go to sleep?"

"I will think about that, thanks Luna." Harry waited and felt himself grew a bit impatience. "Was there something else?"

"Well there could be. But I do not know if you want to talk about it here even if everyone is asleep." Luna stood up and walked over Neville who slept on the floor and then she walked out. Harry thought a moment and then he jumped out of bed and followed Luna out. She stood in the corridor looking at the roof. "There really is a lot of nargles out here tonight." Harry looked up but didn't see anything except the roof.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry walked over to her and leaned on a wall to make himself a bit more comfortable.

"You know you have really grown this summer Harry, before Ginny was taller than you but now." She paused and looked up at the ceiling again. _I know I have grown a lot, I am now almost fifteen centimetres taller than before. Probably the cause of getting away from the Dursley's and having defeated Voldemort._ "I think that is why you are so popular."

"Oh, I haven't thought about it in that way." _Okay this isn't what I thought we would be talking about._

"Draco likes it." Harry's heart stopped at that very minute. _Draco? Why would I care what he thinks?_ "Harry, it quite easy to see on your face. And you said his name several times in your sleep." Luna turned her eyes to Harry who felt his face turn red.

"I didn't,, I mean there is no way,," Luna smiled like she usually do and looked out the window.

"Well, maybe I am wrong." Luna smiled and started walking towards the room. "But Harry, you know there isn't anything wrong with him."

"I know he is,,, no I mean, it is wrong he is you know and I am you know." Harry knew how stupid he sounded. But Luna apparently didn't think so.

"You are a guy, and alpha who is searching for a mate and Draco is an,." She stopped talking and smiled.

"An what?" Harry asked but Luna just turned around and walked into the room again.

Harry stood there looking out of the window, it looked so beautiful. The darkness over the sky and the forest was soothing. The memories from the dream from earlier were coming back to him. _Why would I be dreaming of something like that? Damn you and your freaking scent Draco Malfoy!_


	7. Chapter 7- Draco, Heat!

OBS! M RATING! Draco will have his heat now so I must warn you that if you can't or don't want to read dirty things you will have to skip this chapter because the whole thing is a mess X3

I must say that I am super HAPPY that so many likes my story and I just love reading the reviews so THANK YOU for reviewing, liking and following my story! Hugs to you all!

I am super nervous about this chapter,,,, well even if I have tried to make it sound good it well,,, you know,,,, maybe it is to much or written in a extremly bad way,,, please tell me if you like it :D

( WARNING! M RATING! WARNING! )

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 7 Draco- HEAT!

A week after his meeting with professor McGonagall, Draco did what he had dreaded. He ran right into Harry bloody Potter. Fuck!

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bloody fucking fuck! Why had Potter been in the Owlery? Fuck! I ha-hat- haate- oh just fuck it all!_ Draco had gone to the owlery to send a message to his mother explaining his new situation. That he would soon be going into his first heat and how things were going at school. You know every day stuff! And he was also going to send a letter to Debbie and tell her that he was fine. She knew of his ranking and she had written three letters that week asking if everything was alright. House elves had the ability to travel in and out of the school but Draco had made her swear that she was not going to come to Hogwarts just to see how he was doing. So, to make sure she was happy Draco often sent her letters to ensure her of his safety but the week had been so messed up that he had forgotten to send her any letters. Of course, she must have been worried sick. In his hand Draco held both letters and he knew that he had to deliver them soon, at least one of them. It felt good having Debbie to worry about him, it made his life a bit more joyful. Especially when she wrote letters to him explaining how things were going in the new house and she had taken a photo on the garden which she had sent him in the last letter. It had been amazingly perfect, with the stones and trees all over the place.

* * *

After running the entire way to his room he fell right on top of his bed. He almost felt like he would faint in any minute. His breath was heavy and his heart pounded like it would pop out of his chest. Almost half an hour Draco laid in his bed trying to breath properly again. But it just didn't go as he wished. His breathing changed to a more panting tone and his whole body got warmer by the minute. _What is happening?_ Slowly Draco laid his hand over his heart and he felt the rhythm go even faster. Not even when he trained quidditch he was this bad at catching his breath again.

 _Urgh! Training._ The training hadn't gone as good as he had hoped. Well no one on the team suspected him to be an omega but still they were starting to suspect something. Draco had become slower and weaker, his body was heavier than before and a bit clumsier. You would think that sitting on a broomstick would make it easier to move but no, he was slower when he was riding that too. "I wouldn't say anything if they threw me of the team." Draco mumbled as he thought that they would kick him off as soon as the word got out of him being an omega. The other houses were happy whenever an omega was willing to be on the team but not the Slytherins. No they didn't tolerate having an omega on their team. It was a stupid rule but still a rule. _Potter would be so thrilled if any Gryffindor omega wanted to join his team, I can just see his face when he hears the news._ Draco imagined Potter giving one of his breath-taking smiles. He felt his heart flutter but it soon died out, Harry Potter would most certainly never give one of those smiles to him. Sadness filled his heart and Draco just felt like he wanted to cry. _What is the matter with me?_ Draco felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he tried to sit up to dry of his face. But as soon as he sat himself up he fell back down on his bed. His whole body was numb and the friction his pants were having on his leg made him feel shivers of pleasure. _Oh dear Merlin, either I am starting to feel my very first heat or I am sick,,, extremely sick!_ Once more he tried to sit up only to fall back. All the power that was left in his arms were gone and replaced by a tingling feeling. Every little movement that caused friction was enough to send his senses elsewhere. It felt amazing! He only had to move his leg a centimetre to feel pleasure. Slowly but with much concentration he moved his hand down towards his pants. It was harder than he imagine to take them off. The more he tried the more he failed. It felt like his heart had moved its whereabouts to his beating member and his head was filled with nothing more than wanting a release. His hands moved from the zipper and a bit down, he hadn't got the strength to unzip his pants and pull them down. Even if he touched himself outside of his pants it just wasn't enough! _I don't understand why I was warned, this feels awesome, if I just could get out of these damned pants!_ Draco tried once more to remove them only to find himself unable to do so and became completely out of breath. Sweat was running down his whole body and his head was becoming fuzzy. _I need help getting these of me!_ With extremely much panting and suffering he were able to pull the zipper down and unbutton the pants. But to pull them down was impossible, he couldn't lift himself up how much he tried.

His body became weaker and heavier by the minute and he felt pain arise from his beating member. Even his heart was hurting at every heartbeat. His breathing became more heavy and it was hard to breath.

Draco looked around his room and noticed his wand lying on his desk. Professor McGonagall had told him to send an owl to her when he felt the heat but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go and open the window for an owl to fly inside even if he summoned one.

"I have to get,,, professor,,, Mc,,,,Gonagall!" Draco breathed out and mustered up enough strength to rise up from his bed. Sweat was dripping down as he took the first step towards his desk, he maybe would be able to send a message through with his wand to her. His body was burning from the pain of moving. The loss of air was making him dizzy and soon he found himself lying on the floor. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen but his cheek hurt a lot!

"Master! Master are you alright?" Draco turned towards the sound of voice. Debbie was lying on all four looking worried as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Master didn't write to Debbie so Debbie came for master. Please forgive Debbie for not obeying master."

"Very,, good,,,, Debbie, I for,,give you!" Draco tried to breath between every word to make sure he got enough air so he wouldn't faint. "Get,, professor,,, McGona..gall,,,, please." Debbie nodded and lifted Draco up from the floor onto his bed and placed his blanket over him.

"Master, Debbie will be back soon with help." Her little hand was shaking as she looked into his eyes. Then she disappeared from the room. Draco felt every muscle in his body burn like he had worked out for days without any rest. _Okay it really does hurt! I just hope that professor McGonagall have something that will help me with easing the pain._ Draco really regretted having his tie on him today. Why had he worn it on a weekend? Slowly he tried to pull it off. In the struggle to pull the tie a bit loose he accidently pulled off two buttons from his shirt. _Where are you Debbie?_ Draco felt a wave of emotions clash right onto him and his chest tightened.

To Draco's extreme relief professor McGonagall, madam Pomfrey and Debbie appeared in his bedroom a minute later. He was a bit surprised to see madam Pomfrey with them but was happy that she was there. Maybe she could give him something that would ease the pain.

"Mr Malfoy, Debbie here told us that you have just started your heat." Madam Pomfrey stepped up to him and looked concern. She looked at him for a moment and then turned to McGonagall. "I believe you should seal of his room at once Minerva." Professor McGonagall nodded and started chanting different spells to keep the scent inside of the room and to seal it so that no one without a password would get in or out. "Mr Malfoy I have brought some potions for you to drink, I will not pretend that they will help you completely but they will ease the heat a bit." Madam Pomfrey started to pull up several of bottles from her pocket and laid them down on Draco's bedtable. "Drink these every six hour and these, "she pointed at some red smaller bottles, "you should drink every five hour." Draco nodded and got help from Debbie to drink up the green and red potions. Professor McGonagall walked over to Draco's bed as she said the last spell.

"Do,, you,, have,, something for the,, pain?" Draco asked.

"It won't help to give you anything for pain when you are in heat." Madam Pomfrey answered him.

"I have sealed of the room so no one will be able to come in or out." Professor McGonagall said and Draco looked confused and relived as he started to feel a bit of the heat ebb away thanks to the potions.

"Why out professor?" He didn't understand, in to the room of course but out? Surely the professor had some reason.

"Draco this is only the first hours, you will feel much worse soon and there is a chance that you will be craving to be near someone. Craving for physical contact. I can't risk any of the other student and certainly not you! When your mind is clouded to the fullest who knows what you will do. It could be so bad that you mate with someone you don't even like." Professor McGonagall smiled a bit of a reassuring smile. "It will be fine, I have already told some of the other professor about your situation and they will send up homework to you that you can do when you are feeling better." She paused and Draco started to feel embarrassed, him getting out of control? No way! He felt his head grow heavier and he fell right into his pillow. "Draco you will not be able to think about food for some time so you will have a glass of liquid food that you will have to drink and here." McGonagall put a glass with water on his nightstand. "This will refill whenever it is empty and it will keep the water cold at all times." Draco turned to look at the glass and then back at McGonagall.

"Thank you, all." Draco whispered and tried to give them a genuine smile.

"Hope you won't have to much pain Draco. We must be on our way, send me a message when you feel better or if you get worse." Draco nodded. "Plus one more thing, Debbie promise me and Draco that you will not enter this room again until his heat is over, it could be dangerous!" Debbie nodded and dried of a tear how fell from her eye. Draco saw how all of them disappeared. After he had swallowed the green potion he was starting to get sleepier than before. After just a minute he fell asleep.

* * *

In his dream there was a sexy and handsome green eyed person present. Draco felt his body being devour by Harry Potter. His big hands were everywhere, his tongue inside Draco's mouth made him feel like he was melting away. Draco grabbed his clothing and pulled Harry closer to him, he wanted nothing more than the other boy to have his way with him.

"Please Harry!" Draco captured his mate's lips and felt like he would come at any moment. As he felt Harry's hand traveling down towards his pants he moaned and pushed his hips hard against Harry.

"You are driving me crazy!" Harry ripped Draco's shirt into two pieces and started kissing the white skin. Draco felt teeth scraping on his collarbone and he wanted more. Harry let himself travel down and he stopped right over Draco's nipples. With his finger caressing one and his tongue slowly circling the other Draco felt himself almost go over the edge of pleasure. He came good and hard while screaming Harry´s name.

Sweaty and dirty Draco sat up in his bed. He was alone, no Harry Potter as far as he could see. With a quick look down he noticed his pants where off, as well as his socks and necktie. On him was the white shirt that lacked two buttons and his underwear. He looked into the mirror that was on the other side of the room, it was at such a place where you could see yourself in the mirror from the bed. His pale skin was a bit flustered and his hair was standing in every direction. One thing that the sight of himself reminded him of was the porno mag, that Theo once brought to school. The only thing that was sad was that he reminded him of the girl on the cover, that had said, "Schoolgirls gone wild." Draco turned to his nightstand and drank from the glass of water. As he put it down he saw how it refilled again. He was SO warm! The water helped cooling him of a bit but not nearly as much as he needed it to. The sticky feeling of semen and sweat was disgusting and with fast movements as he still had energy left he pulled of the shirt and his underwear. Now he was lying there in the bed naked and still so very hot.

Draco felt himself grew harder as he remembered the dream. Fuck he wanted Harry to just,,, _No what am I thinking? I do not want Harry to come and fuck me raw! Wait where the hell came Harry from? I don't call him Harry and I will never call him Harry! Potter and always Potter._

Draco looked at the clock and it was two hours before he could take the red potion. On his desk where books and papers that most certainly was his homework.

"This sucks!" Draco muttered as he laid back on his bed completely naked and to his surprise hard as a rock. _What the fuck is this? I just came!_ But even so Draco was hard again and so extremely horny. _Fuck I must take care of this!_ Slowly Draco gripped around his cock and moved his hand up and down. It felt really good, but it was not enough. Why wasn't it enough? He rubbed even faster and harder but he just couldn't ejaculate. He felt wet with pre-come and he rubbed and moaned. He came closer but as he came to the point where he should have come he just couldn't. It was as if his body said "Nope, try again some other day." He felt pain arise in his body as he was unable to come, the throbbing in his cock was too much. _Fuck Potter would never have problems like this I presume!_ Just then and there Draco felt the pain go away and was replaced by extreme pleasure. Waves of pleasure hit him and Draco fell right back on his bed. Drool was coming from his mouth as he laid back feeling the pleasures of coming. As he thought that it was over the pain started again and the feeling of needing something grew bigger. Fuck! He needed something but what? To his surprise, Draco suddenly felt something wet running from his ass. Disgusted of himself he stood up on wobbly legs and saw a transparent liquid running down his legs. He had never experienced this before but he also never had an actual heat before either. Slowly he walked over to the mirror and turned to see his behind. It looked like the odd substance was in fact coming from his ass. _What the heck is this?!_ Draco sat down on his bed after he felt his legs couldn't take it anymore. He pulled up his legs and sat himself so that he could almost see his butt from that angle. His cock had become hard at that time and it was difficult to handle the pain erupting from it as it begged for release. Carefully Draco moved his hand and felt on the relaxed opening of his ass. It was slippery and somehow it felt so good, massaging his opening. A little moan came out of his mouth as he kept moving his fingers. Then he accidently after putting too much force on his fingers, slipped in. As the finger came inside he felt himself come again. It felt so good! _If anyone finds out about this I am screwed!_

Hours after the first finger had slipped inside Draco found himself pressing another one in and soon after another. This was one thing he knew that he craved. But even if it felt good and he came after just a few minutes he knew that it wasn't enough. He wanted something much bigger inside and as his mind clouded over completely by pure pleasure and want he fantasised of Harry Potter pressing his cock inside of him and having his way with him.

"Ahhh Harry! Please Harry mooore!" Draco yelled as he pressed his fingers deeper into his ass. "Deeper Haaarry!" He was incapable of thinking of anything more than Harry and his painful erection.

* * *

On the third day of the heat Draco had been so extremely filled with pure want for someone to fuck him that he had clawed on the walls and the floor. The fingers just weren't enough anymore, they didn't reach as deep as he needed them to! Draco grabbed the door handle but the door was locked. He even tried some spells but they didn't work either. Professor McGonagall had really been serious about locking him in. _Please let me out!_ "Open the bloody door!" He yelled but it stood firm. Draco walked back to the bed and raised his hip while putting his face to the matrass. He pushed his fingers in and he started to moan hard.

"Harry faster!" Draco screamed as the feeling filled him up, he had on the second day come to terms with himself moaning Harry's name. He clenched his fist that was placed in the bed and he screamed as he once again came. His arms and legs was so tired, they couldn't handle another session with hot panting, moaning and pleasures. The tempus charm sounded and Draco knew that it was time to take his medicine. It had been a long day with extreme pain and pleasure. But Draco knew that if he became erected again he would never be able to make himself come. That is why he felt a sting of relief when his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The dream was like most other dreams, sweaty and sexy. The thing that was starting to bugging him was that in every dream Harry was in it and in every dream they never came farther than kissing and touching. _WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT BUG ME?!_ Draco shot up from his bed, with sweat beads on his forehead and to his horror a rising erection.

"Why in the world would it bug me that Harry won't go all the way with me in my dreams. I mean I just love him,, it's not like I want to do stuff with him,,, Okay I don't even convince myself with that tone." Draco fell down and closed his eyes. _Why must I love Potter?_ Draco felt a twitch and he looked down to see pre-come dripping. _Why, just why? I don't think I will be able to make it._ Draco was sure that if this behaviour continued he would die. Well he wasn't sure if someone could die by coming to much but he was certain that if his cock didn't stop that he would find out soon.

 _._ Draco shot up from his bed and looked at the fireplace. Slowly with unsteady movements he walked over to it and was surprised to find a package lying there next to the fireplace. _What in the world?_ Carefully Draco lifted the package and on it was a note

"Heard from McGonagall about your "situation" dearest so here is a present from me. I promise you it do wonders! I got myself one last year.

Kisses Pansy. PS. Blaise says he saw Potter asking for you at potions. Plus he didn't support my gift choice but I think you will love it, just be sure to tell me what you think of it when you are all better again!"

With a slight suspicion, Draco put the card on his desk and opened the gift. It felt odd standing in his room naked while opening a gift from his friends. But when he opened the gift he felt more odd,,,, and freaked out. Pansy had given him a dildo, a black dildo with emerald coloured dots. He had freaked out the first time she had shown him hers and felt nothing but disgust but well now it did seem a bit interesting.

 _Reminder to self, hit Pansy in the head after I get out of here._ Draco slowly took it out from its box and looked at it. What in the world was he supposed to do? He swallowed hard as he felt wave of want rush through him. From his ass came throbbing feelings and it was as if his body was telling him to try it. His erection was getting harder as he held the dildo in his hands. Well it was longer than his fingers and thicker. Maybe it would help a bit,,, Draco looked at it with hungry eyes and thought of the possibilities. _What it Harry's dick is about this seize? Ohh dear Merlin I am so dirty!_ Draco felt disgusted with himself but also aroused. He wanted nothing more than to try it out. But would he dare?

After sitting for almost half an hour just looking on the thing in his hands and feeling his arousal only grew bigger he made a decision. Slowly he laid himself down in the bed, he felt nervous. Was this really okay? This wasn't something that was used by wizards or witches. But his curiosity won and he placed himself down on the bed and shoved in one of his fingers in his wet opening. He was able to easily put in two more fingers and as he felt that he had done enough preparations he pulled his fingers out and slowly he pressed the dildo into his opening. The feeling of stretching was enough to send him flying with pleasure. His mind clouded over and the pleasure and arousal took over his actions. With fast movements he pressed it inside him and deep, it hit the spot perfectly, the one he hadn't been able to reach with his fingers. Just as he touched it he screamed with pleasure.

His arm started working in its own and Draco felt the movement and friction as it went in and out.

"Ahh, mhmm, ahh, mo-more! Pl-please! Deeper!" Draco was panting and felt himself lose all control he had left. "More Harry, please, Harry!" Draco felt tears forming in his eyes as he knew that Harry would never do this to him. Never in his life would Harry mount his ex-nemesis and fuck him so hard that he would have a hard time sitting for weeks. No this was the closest Draco could come to his love. Pretending to be fucked by him. Draco's movements slowed down and he felt the pain from not being able to come. But he just didn't feel like it anymore.

"Please let this be over soon!" He begged as he drank some water.

* * *

The days went on and Draco lost count on how many times he had begged to be killed so the pain would stop. The wonders of coming was short lived and pain just didn't go away. Many times he had yelled for someone to come and help him with it. He felt like he was going mad. The tickling sensation on his neck was enough to send pain down his spine. It was as if his neck needed something, well he most certainly knew what it was but he just wouldn't believe it. He wanted to bond, the missing sensation on his neck was teeth. Someone to bite him as hard as they possibly could, if it started to bleed it would only make it a lot better. Some time during one of his many extreme pleasures he had ripped at the flesh with his nails and pulled. It didn't nearly felt like teeth but it still had helped in making the pain a bit less extreme.

"Please! If there is anyone listening kill me now!" Draco pleaded as he once again were lying on the floor, he hadn't felt his legs for a while now and was certain he would be in a wheelchair by the end of the week. Every muscle was so tense that only getting the potions was a heavy workout. _I can't go on like this… Is this one of my many punishments for being who I am?_ Draco felt pain erupting from his stomach, he had forgotten to eat. Draco looked up at the nightstand and saw the glass that held his food. Even if it wasn't far from him it felt like it now when every muscle hurt. If he was honest it was as if the glass was a mile from him. Draco felt him grow even hungrier as he stared at the glass. With every will power he got he pulled himself of the floor and succeeded to grab the glass only to spill almost all of it right on top of him. It smelt like apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Draco looked down on himself and saw the mess, the food was smeared on him and dripping down from his torso. Slowly he put a finger on his stomach and gathered some of the content on it. He liked it off. _This taste so good! To bad I spilled it all over myself. Oh dear Merlin what if Potter saw me now, he would most certainly look at me and laugh. Then maybe he would offer to help me dry myself off. That would mean instead of getting a towel he would start to lick it of me. Oh he would start at the neck and travel down. Maybe paus a bit at my nipples and look at me with a searching look that would ask me if it would be okay and I would nod and,, oh no. I hate myself, so much!_

Draco looked down and saw that one thing he didn't want to see. _Yes I do hate myself so very, very much!_

* * *

After what seemed like forever Draco finally felt his heat ebb away. It started slowly but then it grew faster and soon he only felt sluggish and extremely exhausted. He knew that he had to send for McGonagall but as he looked around the room all he could see was a huge mess and well things you didn't want the headmistress to see. After he gathered some clothes he went to the bathroom his room had and took a well needed shower. Draco loved to be clean and for almost a week he hadn't been able to take a simple shower so this felt like heaven. As his legs was almost dead he sat himself down on the floor of the shower. He let the water slowly fall on his body as he washed of all that remained from his heat. His hair fell over his eyes and he felt how all trouble seemed to wash away. The steaming shower reminded him of one more thing. The steaming heat of rage he would have to endure if he didn't finish the homework before he came back to class.

After a long shower, Draco walked into the room only to be hit by an extremely disgusting smell. Trying hard not to vomit he looked around and after he saw his wand he used some spells he had learned from a housekeeper his parents had working in the manor while he was young. It did the trick and soon the whole room was tidy and nice and there was a hint of vanilla in the air. After looking around to see if he had forgotten something he then called for the headmistress. She came after only five minutes, well she and Debbie. Debbie was so relieved that she cried over seeing her master standing and appearing fine.

"Master!" Debbie said and hurried right onto him with open arms but as she came near she stopped and was really careful when she hugged him. Draco returned he hug and smiled to his little servant.

"I am fine Debbie you didn't have to worry." Draco said and was just happy that his collar on his shirt hid the scratch marks on his neck he had made.

"But Debbie always worry for master." She gave him a hug again and then stepped away to make room for professor McGonagall.

"So dearest Draco, how are you feeling?" she looked concern as she studied his face.

"I am good professor, well I have been better but I will live." Draco smiled and he felt lighter. "The only thing is that I still feel weak but hopefully it will be alright soon." Draco felt the pain from all his muscles. Rest was what he needed.

"Draco I am proud of you to make it through the entire week without calling me for help." _Oh would she really think I would call her for help when I was lying on the bed panting with semen on me and a hard on,,, no. Even if we are close, we are not THAT close._

"Well professor I just thought that I had to make it by without troubling you." Draco sat down on his chair. "But I am super sore in my muscles you don't think madam Pomfrey would have something to make it better?" Draco hoped the answer would be yes and to his happy surprise it was.

"Yes, I know she has something that would make the pain go away quicker." Professor McGonagall smiled a reassuring smile. "Just promise me that you will tell me or some other teacher if there is something on your mind."

"If there is something I want to share I promise to come straight to you professor!" Draco said and turned his head towards the pile of homework. "When did you say these had to be handed in?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the pile and then at Draco. "Well you have to be finished with then on Monday so one day and twelve hours, so if I were you Draco I would start at once." After that said both she and Debbie disappeared from the room and Draco sighed.

 _I guess I won't get any sleep tonight._


	8. Chapter 8- Harry, Draco Malfoy the omega

I hope you all will like this chapter X3

I really have to thank you all for your support, you are the best ever! And thank you so much for the reviews I just LOVE to read them! Thanks all of you!

HUGS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I don't make any money on this.

* * *

Chapter 8- Harry, Draco Malfoy the omega?

Harry had been dreading coming to class that Monday after that weird dream he had but to his relief the blonde bloke was apparently sick. Why else would he miss potions? Professor Slughorn didn't say anything as he looked over at the table where Blaise and Malfoy usually sat and found only Blaise sitting there.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked as he glanced over Harry's shoulder and noticed that Blaise sat alone. "Oh ferret face is sick today? Good then I don't have to see his ugly mutt."

"Watch what you are saying Ron!" Harry growled at his friend. Both Hermione and Ron looked chocked to what Harry had said, even himself was in shock. _What in the world did I just do? Did I just growl at Ron,, and for something he said about Malfoy? No that can't be true, right?_ "Sorry, I don't know what just happened." Hermione looked worried but Ron apparently let it slide.

"No problem mate, I know you miss having someone to fight with now that Malfoy have stopped being a total git, well he is still a git but not a total git." Ron slapped his back and smiled. "You will just have to argue with one of your fans when they come up to you at lunch."

"Ronald! Stop trying to give Harry some stupid ideas, Harry don't you even think about taking Ron's advice!" Hermione looked serious as she stared at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Do you really think I would do that? I am not that stupid Hermione." Harry said and could see how Ron's mouth opened to say something but was stopped by Neville who sat himself down by their table.

"What are you doing here Neville?" Ron looked confused when their friend sat himself down at their table.

"Please just let me hide here, Dean is sick today so I have to work with Zabini, so I thought,,,"

"You thought that if professor Slughorn didn't see you he would force some other team to take Zabini and when they have started to work you would magically appear and he will put you with some other team." Hermione sighed when she noticed how Neville's eyes sparkled.

"Bloody hell, Hermione you really are the smartest of them all!"

"Sorry Neville, but even I understood your plan." Ron muttered and turned towards the blackboard.

"And I also understood your plan Mr Longbottom. Can you be so kind to return to your seat." Professor Slughorn said as he wrote down the formula. With heavy steps Neville returned to his seat and slumped down on his chair as he saw Blaise walk to the empty seat next to him.

"Poor Neville. He really doesn't like Zabini not that I can't blame him." Hermione whispered as she started to pour the different potions in the cauldron.

Harry and Ron did what they usually did, worked as a team to make the best of the potion they were making and just hoping for the best.

Even if Harry was preoccupied with the potion he just couldn't shake the feeling off that he was worried, but why and who was he worried for? Himself? No that wasn't it. A small voice in the back of his head whispered "Draco?" which got him to flinch so hard that he accidently hit Ron with the ladle.

"Harry watch it!" Ron yelled but it was too late. Harry looked in horror as his friend's nose turn hairy. Luckily, they were making a hair-growing potion and nothing that could kill. Ron whoever didn't appreciate the potions effect it had on his face. A long ginger coloured ponytail grew from the tip of his nose. Hermione and Harry laughed as they saw Ron trying to pull the hair off only to make it worse. The potion hadn't dried off completely and a bit of it came on his hands. As a result, Ron got long red hair growing from his fingertips. "Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Ron looked very angry but Harry couldn't stop his laughing, when Ron spoke it made the hair swing.

"Please stop talking Ron, you're killing me!" Harry said as he tried to stop his laughing. Hermione was also laughing as she studied his face.

"Well then I will have succeeded doing something extreme, even Voldermort failed doing that to you." Ron muttered. "If only he had known that it would be as easy as putting some hair-growing potion on his nose." This made everyone around them laugh.

"Sweetheart, you look like Pinocchio but except that your nose is made from hair and not wood." Hermione blinked and dried of the tears.

"Who is pinocco?" Ron looked confused. Before Hermione had a chance answering her mate she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Hello student what has happened here?" Professor Slughorn asked and tried to look serious but even Harry could see that the professor was having a hard time not to laugh.

"Well as you can see professor, we seem to have had a bit off an accident." Hermione said and gestured towards Ron and his nose.

"A bit of an accident?" Ron looked shocked by the comment from Hermione.

"Yes, yes. I can see that miss Granger, so how would you like it mr Weasley to go up to the hospital wing and visit madam Pomfrey?" Professor Slughorn asked and waited for Ron to nod and walk of on his own. Harry felt a wave of guilt rush over him as he saw Ron turn towards Hermione and himself. The ponytail really looked rather funny. But it was his fault it had happened in the first place. "So mr Potter and miss Granger I must say that you have had a great luck with your potion. Really strong and powerful that one! Do bottle some of that up, you see madam Pomfrey have been asking me for hair-growing potions to have if there are more students that will come in of being attack by a bestia nullam."

"Bestia nullam sir?" Hermione asked and looked interested. Harry was surprised that she hadn't heard of it before but then again, she hadn't been there with Hagrid for a whole day trying to catch those little buggers.

"Nasty things miss Granger. They grow in the garden at first and looks like tomatoes but when they are ready to be eaten they hurries off and well as I have heard it, eat peoples' hair." Professor Slughorn shook his head and then he hurried off as he heard an explosion coming from a certain wizard's table.

"Wow I never knew." Harry heard Hermione said and then she started to put potions in to small containers. They helped each other with the task given to them and during that time Harry thought about the scent. The scent had completely vanished from the entire school. _But how? I would have felt something by now its nearly dinner time._ Harry looked around and saw that somehow Zabini and Neville worked together without any fights. Who would have thought! _I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy, shit I thought about it again! Forget about him myself! Forget his extreme scent and wonderful perfectly soft skin, Wait! Where the HELL did that come from?!_

"Harry are you alright?" Harry looked up and noticed Hermione looking at him and he soon understood why. The bottle he was filling up was already full and was now flowing over with potion. With fast steps he backed away from the table and to his relief Hermione hurried to his side and helped him with a spell that dried up the potion before the whole table would turn fuzzy with hair. "What on earth was you thinking of?"

"I,, well,, the scent." Harry mumbled.

"The scent? You mean THE scent?" Hermione asked interested as she looked around. "You mean there is someone in this class that is the scent-person! Who?" She tried to see if there was any in the class that she knew would be good enough for her best friend, but she wasn't too sure of that.

"Well yes and no." Harry started sweating as he noticed Hermione's eyes search for an answer. "Or more like a no.." _Shit why did I ever say yes?!_

"Mhmm." Apparently, Hermione wasn't that easily fooled and turned her head to inspect each and every one of the pupils in the class. She knew that some had experienced their first heat and rut this term but she did not know anyone that was still waiting for it to happened,, or not in this class at least. _I really hope she doesn't figure it out._

* * *

After the lesson both Harry and Hermione was ordered to deliver the potions to madam Pomfrey. They each took a load and carried them in baskets that professor Slughorn had given them. Hermione tried the whole way there to get Harry to tell her about the scent person because she figured it out that he had found out who it was.

"You can at least tell me if the person is a male or a female!" She said with a raised voice as they strode down the hall. Several of heads turned as they heard her voice, it wasn't common that Hermione of all people raised her voice towards Harry.

"Can you talk any louder, I don't think the whole school heard you."

"Sorry, but you won't answer my questions so I got a little upset." Hermione started to pout as they strode on. He did feel a bit bad for not telling her but he knew what it would do. She would be shocked and she would tell Ron after he would beg her to tell him what was wrong and he would scream like a crazy person and try to make Harry bond with anyone else against his will and then the whole school would know and Malfoy would tease him for the rest of his life.

Yep, the best solution is to not tell anyone.

"Sorry but I don't want to tell anyone yet, if I do and the person in question learns about it,,, I don't even want to think about it, okay?" He sighed and felt like a jerk but he just knew that they wouldn't understand, especially since he himself didn't understand it at all.

"Understandable!" She said and to Harry's relief he noticed that they had already arrived at the medical wing. _I really hope she won't tell Ron anything about it._ "And don't worry Harry I won't tell Ron anything about what we talked about even if I didn't get any information what so ever about the person."

"Thanks Hermione, you really are the best!" Harry gave his friend a hug and when he did so the door before them opened and out came Ron. He looked at Harry and then at Hermione with a surprised face.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we said that we would study in the library after potions? Oh wait I get it, you were worried about me, weren't you?" He smiled and gave them both a hug. "You shouldn't have walked this long way just for me."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but professor Slughorn asked us to bring some potions to madam Pomfrey, and that is was we should be doing now. Come on Harry!" Hermione walked past her mate and into the medical wing, leaving Ron and Harry on the outside.

"She really has to start practising her social skills." Ron walker after her into the room he just had walked out of.

Harry smiled and as he was about to walk to madam Pomfrey to deliver the potions he was abruptly stopped by Ron.

"Wait a sec mate, I have to tell you something!" Ron whispered and dragged Harry closer to him.

"What?"

"I overheard professor McGonagall talking with madam Pomfrey about the ferret." Harry clenched his fist and felt rage growing in his body. _What is happening to me?_ "Well you know, he wasn't in class today and the reason is that he is having his rut." _Wait what? Rut? But isn't he,, I mean he is a,, well he is an alpha,,, right or,, Merlin I am getting more confused._

"So?" Harry wanted nothing more than to know why that mattered to them about Malfoy having a rut or not.

"Well we are going to have a match next week and he is the seeker." With a look at Harry Ron waited for him to understand. But Ron noticed that his friend was clueless to what he was trying to tell him. "Ah come on Harry think! If he is having his rut this week that would mean that next week at our match he will be sluggish! An easy win for us!"

"And you don't think we would win even if he wasn't sluggish from his,,,, rut." Harry could barely say the last word, he just didn't believe it.

"Of course, we would win either way! We are the best team ever!" Ron slapped his friend's shoulder and then he walked towards Hermione who was having a discussion with madam Pomfrey. "Wasn't you going to hand that in?"

Lowering his eyes Harry saw the basket in his hands and he remembered why he had come here, well one of the reasons.

"Ah Mr Potter, I have not seen you here in quite a while. I hope it stays that way even after next week's match." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she spoke to Harry and he knew that she only thought about his wellbeing. She was one that would always be there for him to take care of his many injuries. "I must say that you Mr Potter have the record of being hospitalised the most times."

"Must you win everything Harry." Ron asked as he started to laugh.

"Very funny Ron."

"Well you know what they all call me!" Both Hermione, Harry and madam Pomfrey looked at each other for clues. "Come on, they call me the funnies one of the Weasley's."

"Oh I thought they called you the hungriest of them all." Harry suggested.

"I second that!" Hermione raised her hand with a smile.

"You two are the worst best friends ever!"

"Well but you know you love us either way!" Harry smiled as he saw Ron stretch his tongue out.

"Mr Weasly, think about your manners!" Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she took the baskets from Hermione and Harry. "You must say thank you to professor Slughorn when you see him next time."

"We will!" They said in union as they started walking towards the library.

* * *

Friday that week was cruelly long and when the last lesson was over Harry felt his body throbbing in pain. It was almost as if the loss of scent was getting to him and later that night when Ron was playing wizard chess with Seamus and Hermione talking to Ginny about their individual wedding plans, Harry took out the Marauder's map.

The last time he had used it was last year and it felt good having it in his hands again. _Why am I sitting here and hesitating? I shouldn't look for him, it wouldn't be right and I would surely impose on his privacy,, not like I care before but still._ Harry looked at it one more time and decided not to do it. He wouldn't use that to look for Malfoy. Why would he even care about him? Even if Malfoy hadn't been in class for entire week he shouldn't be worried. It was not like Malfoy cared for him and he certainly didn't care about Draco Malfoy, right? _No I do not care for him and if I think otherwise it is all because of that silly dream I had! And Luna!_ Okay Harry knew he was unreasonable but he didn't want to admit to himself that he wanted nothing more than to see if Malfoy was in his chambers. After debating with himself once more Harry put the parchment down on the table beside him.

"Why most you always win?" Seamus said after losing to Ron for what looked like the third time.

"Well I am the best at wizard chess in the entire school." Everyone could see how proud Ron was as he told Seamus about his glory. "Even Harry was defeated by me!"

"Yes, you did but I really suck at that game, so you can't brag about that." Harry muttered. Seamus asked for yet another rematch and Ron was only too happy to oblige. Quite Harry sat there looking at his friends, he should have been feeling happiness but for some reason he didn't, well not only happiness. There was something more in his chest, a feeling of needing to search for a certain someone. _Why, just why!_ In his hands was once again the marauder's map ready to be used. _How did that happened?_ A feeling of defeat was spreading as he only felt more stressed about trying to ease his alpha side. _Fine, just a quick look and nothing more!_ He cast a look around himself to make sure that no one would notice what he was about to do. Everyone was so focused on their own things that when Harry said the password no one reacted. It somehow felt like he was doing something illegal as he started searching in the map for that one name. But to his surprise he didn't find Malfoy in the alpha boy's room. Harry felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Where in Merlin's name was he? _Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't care about finding him, he doesn't even like me._ Then suddenly he saw it. The name Draco Malfoy on the map. His heart began beating even faster and he felt a wave relief wash over him. _I found him!_ The bloke was placed in a separate bedroom with a bathroom and a fireplace. _Wow luxurious!_ Harry thought back to his room which he shared with the other alphas and one beta, but he wouldn't trade that for the world. Even if he got the chance he just wouldn't like it, he liked hearing the others snore at night and how Ron would sit straight up in the middle of the night complaining about spiders. _Okay now I know where Malfoy is so that should be it._ Harry tried to close the map but he just couldn't, the only thing he could do was to keep looking at the small name tag of Draco Malfoy moving in the room on the map. _Stop looking!_ But easier said than done. His eyes kept looking at the name and it felt like the more he looked the more urge he got to go and find him. _No I can't go to his room while he is on a rut,, I still can't believe it. How could he even be in rut? Well he is an alpha,, or he used to smell a bit like an alpha but now. Well no alpha would smell like that!_ Harry's alpha emotions was getting a hold on him and he felt the urge to just go and claim the blonde bloke. _Come on I can't claim another alpha that just wouldn't be right and especially since that alpha is my ex-nemesis. I can just think about the headlines "Harry Potter, crazy at last" or "Mr Potter the rapist!" Well the headlines would go on and on if I force myself onto Malfoy._ Harry let is imagination run wild and he could see himself strolling down a hallway and meeting Malfoy. Their eyes would meet and suddenly Harry's alpha emotions would take control and he would force Draco right into a wall head first. Malfoy would scream for help and he would press his hand against the blonde's mouth. Harry could almost feel the breath against his fingers as he imagined Malfoy breathing and trying to break free from Harry's death grip around his wrists. With much force, he would use his teeth and rip the shirt hem. Then he would bury his teeth into that alabaster skin and form a bond with Malfoy who would still be screaming and trying to break free. People would run to see what was happening, they would see Harry forcing himself onto Malfoy and the papers would get an early Christmas gift.

Harry sighed and laid down the map when he heard a small voice in the back of his head, _what if he would like it? What if he would beg you to take him?_ _AS IF!_ But it was tempting, imagine Malfoy begging him to take him, to form a bond with him and to,, _Shit._ Blushing like a fool Harry took the map and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night Harry dreamt a sickening sexy dream. But he wouldn't admit it anyone that he loved every second of it.

It all begun with him lying on a soft wide bed. He blinked a few times and noticed that it wasn't his dormitory. After a quick look around he noticed that he wasn't alone. Beside him laid a blond beauty, the sweet neck was showing and the soft-looking hair. The person turned towards Harry and smiled at him.

"Good morning darling." The person sat himself up and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry blushed as he noticed that the person next to him was naked. He hurried to cover the other person with the blanket only to realize that he also was naked. "What are you doing?" The other person laughed as he saw Harry looking a bit shocked.

"Why are we both naked?" Harry asked the blond male who sat next to him.

He looked surprised and then he gave Harry an sweet look. "Well we couldn't have been able to do what we did yesterday if we weren't naked." The blonde person leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's. The lips were soft and warm, perfect to touch and precious in every way. Harry could feel how the other tried to deepen the kiss as he opened his mouth a bit and waited for Harry. How could he ever say no? Harry opened his mouth and he was met by a soft perfect feeling of a tongue that felt like it could melt away any sorrow in the world. The other person leaned in a bit more and Harry feel back against the soft pillow. He loved the feeling of the other person against him and when he heard a soft moan he knew he was surely falling in love.

"Please Harry." The other moaned tenderly into his mouth.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked seductively. _Draco?_ Suddenly he saw it clearly, the death mark on the other male's arm and the precious grey and blue eyes, the blonde hair and everything about this beauty stated that it was in fact Draco Malfoy he was kissing.

"Please kiss me more." Draco pleaded as he leaned into Harry's embrace.

"As you wish." With a quick turn, Harry had Draco on his back. The blonde's hair was spread on the pillow and as he looked at the sight before him he understood one thing. Never in his life had he seen anything as perfect than the Draco just now. Slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Draco's. _Oh dear Merlin, if I could do this every day I wouldn't mind waking up at dawn._ Draco smiled and pulled Harry even deeper into their kiss. _More, I need more!_

"Harry what in the world are you doing?" Harry woke up with a flinch. Ron's voice had startled him.

"Eh what?" Harry felt a bit disoriented and looked around in hope of finding Draco beside him but no he was alone, well except for Ron standing before him.

"You are lying upside down kissing a pillow while muttering ¨this can't be happening¨ over and over." Ron looked extremely amused as he looked at Harry who now understood why he felt so disoriented. He was indeed upside down.

"I was dreaming." It was a bit of trouble to get himself upright again but after some time he made it. He rubbed his head, he felt the impact the floor had on his left side.

"Oohh." Ron said and walked back to his own bed. "Pleasant dreams?" Harry could clearly see the amused expression his friend was wearing.

"A bit, nothing to talk about." Harry felt embarrassed, what if he had said Draco's name in his sleep. He really had to begin using silencing spells on himself before going to bed.

"Ohhh, well it wasn't what I heard."

"We-well you heard wrong, okay?" Harry tried to not turn pink while remembering the sweet dream.

Ron looked more amused than before. "Okay, I believe you,, but remember that the fans would get jealous if they find out you are in fact dating your pillow. Hey maybe I should tell them to put pillowcases on their heads to make them more appealing to you." He finished his speech by making kissing notices.

"Do that and I will convince Hermione to hex the balls of you!" This apparently did the trick and Ron just grinned before he laid down and went to sleep. But Harry he just couldn't fall asleep again. The memories of the dream were haunting him. The lips had felt so real.

The thoughts were running in his head as he remembered the sweet sensation of Malfoy's skin, hair and lips. No he couldn't possibly like it? Right?! _Malfoy is Malfoy, even if we aren't enemies we are still not friends and certainly not two persons that should mate! What would that even look like? Me and him, walking hand in hand, marrying each other,,,, he would look so good in white,, STOP IT! What would we even talk about? We would just bite each other's heads of! Yes that is it, we would fight until the day one of us dies!_

Harry walked over to the chest where he had the marauder's map and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

After looking at the map for a bit he looked at the chambers of Draco Malfoy, he was where he had been before that day. With a big yawn, Harry fell asleep holding the map still in his hands.

* * *

On Saturday Harry was woken up by Ginny holding his shoulders while shaking him alive.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" She yelled as she shook him.

"Stop shouting Ginny! What in the world is it?" Ron asked while yawning and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you disturbing us so early in the morning?!"

"Well the clock is actually almost five in the afternoon! What did you do last night anyway?" Ginny looking at her brother who was trying to fall asleep again.

"Well Harry woke up at five and so did I. So we decided to wake up Neville, Dean and Seamus and play wizards poker. Neville had some whiskey left and well one thing led to another and we went to bed about ten o'clock in the morning." Ron muttered as Ginny pulling his blanket. "Let us sleep!"

"But I can't let you do that!" Ginny gathered her strength and then she pulled the blanket off from her brother.

"Why just whyyy?" Ron cried out and walked slowly to Harry's bed and crawled under his blanket. It was a bit odd but Harry didn't mind, what did you have friends for if not to invade their privacy when their sisters was being a drag.

"Because I have something super important to tell you!" Ginny walked over to her mate's bed and Seamus sat up and gave her a hug. "Something you all want to hear."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry mumbled as he still felt half asleep.

"It is about a certain blonde bloke in the school,, being not what we all thought he was..." Ginny paused and as she noticed that no one reacted to was she said she drew in a lot of air and yelled. "Draco Malfoy, the one and only is an OMEGA!"

Harry sat himself up so fast that he accidently made Ron fall right of the bed and land on the floor. "What?"

"Yes you heard me! He is and has always been an omega. His father made him eat pills that suppressed his ranking but now when his father is in Azkaban he doesn't have to take them anymore." Ginny said and started walking around the room with her nose held high.

"First, Harry that really hurt!" Ron rubbed his chin with his hand. "Second, that is awesome! We can bully him and,," Ron was cut off by Harry who looked at him with eyes that could turn anyone to ice even in the warmest of days.

"No one will bully him or any omegas in the school!" Harry felt his body shake with anger from what Ron had said.

"But Harry he has been a total jerk and,,"

"I am serious Ron." Harry hurried of the bed and dressed in a shirt to cover his torso and then he turned towards the door which flung opened.

"Finally, I thought I would have to get professor McGonagall if you all wouldn't wake up soon." Hermione closed the door behind her and strode on into the room. "Ginny, I was correct."

"Ohh really?" Ginny jumped up and down with happiness.

"Correct about what?" Harry asked and felt a hint of a sweet scent in the air.

"He really is an omega, I walked down to the dungeons and I heard pupils talk about it. Draco Malfoy is an omega. The rumours are true" Hermione said and walked over to Ron's bed and sat down on it.

"Well that settles it then." Ginny slumped down beside Hermione.

"Who would have guessed that ferret face was an omega, sure a beta but an omega." Ron muttered.

"Is it something wrong with being an omega?" Ginny asked and looked sceptical at her brother. She knew many wizards thought so but her brother,, never.

"Well no but it is different with Malfoy."

Both Hermione and Ginny sighed as they slapped their foreheads.

 _Draco Malfoy is an omega, so it really is true._ Harry opened the door to the dormitory as he felt the need to cool his head and then it hit him straight on. The scent was so strong it felt like walking into a wall. _Shit, this will be the end of me!_


	9. Chapter 9- Draco, Attack

I really hope you will like this chapter, just to **warn** you all this is a **lot darker** than the others. So **not much love** in this but soon I promise you!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You are THE BEST EVER!

Ps. I love to read the reviews it is sooo much fun!

Have an super day and night!

Hugs and kisses X3

* * *

Chapter 9- Draco, Attack

It was later that same night when professor McGonagall had been there that Draco's friends stormed into his room. The windows were opened to prevent so much scent to be spread outside his room but apparently, that hadn't worked as much as he had hoped.

"OMG, Draco the news is all around the school!" Pansy said and walked up to his desk where two piles of papers was stacked.

"Have you lost your mind,, lock the doors?!" Blaise yelled and shut the door right behind him. "Do you know that everyone is talking about you and your change?"

"I believe that is exactly what Pansy said just now." Draco muttered as he saw how Blaise put a lock spell on his door. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I am not taking any risks! That old hag should have understood that this would be bad!" Blaise sat himself down on Draco's bed after inspecting it to see if he found it clean enough, apparently he had.

"What old hag? Guys I don't understand what you are talking about!" Draco put his pencil down on his desk and turned the chair around to properly face his friends. Blaise looked bewildered as he looked into Draco's eyes. "WHAT? What is it?" _What in the world is wrong with Blaise?_

"Professor McGonagall, she should have understood that she should have kept you locked up for a few more days." Blaise said.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, had he been the only one that missed his friends? He had been locked inside his room for a whole week and now his friend said he should have been locked up even more? "Why in hell should I have been locked up more?! And she is not an old hag!"

"I know sorry, but I am just so mad."

Pansy held up a hand in front of Blaise's mouth and turned towards Draco. "Dear Draco, we are just worried. It has only been three hours since everyone in the Slytherin room found out about your,,, situation." Pansy stopped and turned towards Blaise as if she was searching for an approval to continue. He looked sceptical but nodded in agreement. "Well we tried to help you so we told the others about your father and why you have been pretending to be and alpha." Draco stood up and felt rage grow in his body. "We only told them because we thought it would help!"

"HELP? You believe that telling everyone about my sad pathetic history would help me? Just get out from here!" Draco raised his hand and pointed towards the door.

"But Draco we,,." Pansy tried but was stopped by Draco once more.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay we are going. But promise me that you lock the door after us! Seal it properly!" Blaise looked serious as he led Pansy and himself towards the door. He unsealed it and walked out after looking at Draco once more.

When the door closed, Draco walked over to it and started chanting charms that would lock it. _Why in the world do I have to go through this?_ After he was done with the door he walked over to the window. The night air felt great on his skin and the dark heaven helped ease his heart. Even if it felt odd he was beginning to become anxious after what Blaise had said. Was something going on outside of his door? Well Draco was sure that people would go after him now, he was an ex-death eater and many pupils had lost a dear one to Voldermort and his lot. Of course they would take this opportunity and use it against him. Omegas, especially those who just had experienced their heat was often extremely weak. _Well I have become weaker since last year but I am still sure I could beat the crap out of whoever would try to start a fight with me!_ Draco laid himself down on the floor and tried to do some push-ups. It was almost as if he would start to laugh, one was all he could do before he felt the need to rest. _Come on myself, I have been able to do at least ten without even sweating and now I can't do more than one?_

The rest of that night Draco spent by doing all his homework. It was five in the morning when he finally put the last piece of homework in the done pile and went to sleep. The bed felt so soft and wonderful, why hadn't he gone to bed earlier? His eyelids grew heavier by the second and after just a minute he fell into a deep sleep. If he hadn't he might have heard the noise outside his door, how someone was trying to get in. The rattles of different spells that backfired and the banging echoed in his room. But Draco laid there in his bed clueless about what was happening on the outside. The only thing he knew of was the tender dream of him and Harry sharing a cone of ice cream on a sunny, warm day.

* * *

"Draco wake up!"

Draco sat right up as he heard Pansy once again scream at him to wake up from the outside of his door. She sounded like she was on the brink of crying. After a tempus spell he learned that the time was almost two in the afternoon.

"Can't you let me sleep some more?" Draco muttered as he crawled deeper into his blanket trying to ignore the banging on his door and his friend's shouts.

"No I can't let you sleep more, you have to get up now!" Pansy yelled and to her happiness and Draco's annoyance he sat up in his bed and locked up his many spells. After the last one was gone Pansy ran right into the room, in her eyes was tears.

"Oh dear, I thought something had happened to you!" She ran right to Draco and gave him a big hug. Draco who usually didn't like someone touching him and especially when he was sitting half nude in his bed let it slide. This time he felt like he needed to make an exception.

"What are you talking about? Why would something happened to me?" Draco asked. Pansy backed away and apparently she hadn't noticed his current state she turned around with a blush on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were,, naked." She stopped talking and Draco could have sworn she tried to catch a glance of him as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"I am not naked." Draco stood up and held out his arms. "Look pants."

Pansy looked down on his black sweatpants he was wearing and let out a breath of air. "Good I was starting to worry."

"So what is this about me and something happening to me?" Draco asked and sat down on desk chair, he didn't trust himself to stay awake if he sat himself down on his bed.

"Oh right!" Pansy looked serious and took one of his hands. "Come with me." When she noticed he was about to object she just answered him with, "this is important!"

"Fine but we won't go far right because if so I would like to dress for the occasion." To his surprise Pansy didn't answer him or said any nasty comebacks, no she was totally quite. They walked out of Draco's room when they suddenly stopped. "Now what?" Pansy pointed at the direction of his room and Draco turned to see what it was.

He nearly stumbled backwards when he noticed it. The door was covered in scratched and in several placed the wood was starting to rot. "What in the world?" But then he saw words written on it and as he lowered himself to see more clearly he wanted nothing more than to run away. "Death eater scumbag! This time you got away but next time your door won't be there to protect you." Or, "Now you will feel the pain we felt!"

There was many more but Draco decided to not read them all as he felt sicker by every written word. "I- I have to get professor McGonagall." Sweat was running down his body and he wanted nothing more than to puke. _I know this would happen, so why am I responding like this? Come on I can't show them that they go to me! I am a Malfoy, I will be able to handle everything and anyone._

"I will go with you." Pansy said and as Draco walked into his room to change she stood guard. Well she and Blaise who came running.

"Where is Draco?" He asked Pansy while trying to catch his breath.

"Inside, he wanted to change his clothes before he goes to professor McGonagall." Pansy said and sighed. "Where have you been?"

"I heard some guys from fifth year making plans on attacking Draco so I hit them." He smiled and showed her all his sparkling teeth.

"Our hero." Pansy responded with a slight blush on her cheeks which made Blaise blush like crazy.

"We-well I was just doing my job. Or I mean,," He felt like he only made more of a fool of himself.

"I know what you mean." Pansy took his hand in hers. Blaise's eyes widened and he looked at their hands and then back at Pansy.

"I-I.." He started but got interrupted.

"Finished!" Draco hurried out of his room. On him was a grey soft knitted sweater and a pair of dark grey pants. His friends looked at him and then they let go of each other's hands. "Did I interrupt anything?" It was too easy to notice that he had in fact interrupted something and he knew that later when he and Blaise was alone he would get yelled at for doing so.

"No nothing at all, let's go." Pansy started walking towards common room. Draco and Blaise followed her and walked slowly side by side.

"Sorry." Draco whispered. Blaise just smiled at him as an answer as they came into the common room. It grew silent as the grave, with all eyes focusing on him.

"Hey everyone, if you don't stop behaving like a couples of airheads I will hex every one of you! And if I ever find any one doing something bad towards Draco I will personally curse you so bad that you would wish you were all dead!" Pansy yelled with her wand raised high. That did the trick and almost everyone started doing what they had done before the trio had walked into the big room.

"Pansy you just had to make a scene." Blaise noted as he walked up beside the angry witch.

"Hey they started the scene I just decided to become a part of it!" Pansy said. Blaise gave her a small hug and smiled.

 _Great, it seems like everyone was looking at me. What if everyone is angry and wants to see me dead…_ "Hey I forgot to ask you yesterday. How did you know that it would happened?" Draco hurried up to his friends and stood beside them as they were about to walk into the corridors.

"I overheard that many of our housemates are still very angry about what the dark lord did and many pupils from the other houses too. They wants to take revenge and they,, thinks that you are an easy target now. Well that is what I have heard." Blaise felt sick when he told his friend this. Draco grew pale and he knew that Blaise was correct, he was an easy target now.

"Well then I just have to be careful from now on." Draco felt shiver go through his body and he looked around in the corridor as they strode on. Everyone who stood there turned their heads. Suddenly he understood that everyone was there to see him, to find out if the rumours were true. _I wonder if this is what it feels like for Potter when he strolls down the corridors._

"Yes, you have to be really careful and please do something about your scent." Blaise made a grimace.

"What? Do I smell that bad?" Draco tried to feel it, but he only felt the flowery sweet scent from before.

"No, you don't smell bad and that's the problem!" Draco looked at Blaise, he really didn't understand what his friend meant. "I mean come on you smell so good that even I had trouble controlling myself yesterday!" This made both Draco and Pansy to stop dead track. "I mean,, well you both heard me. You smell god and especially now when you have had your first heat. Your scent so going to be stronger for a month or so and if I think you smell good think about other alphas! They will be looking at you differently now. And probably even wanna,,,, you know…"

Draco felt like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Really this was perfect. _Like HELL I would let anyone do that to me! Well maybe if it is a raven haired man with emerald eyes._ Draco felt his heart grow tighter, it craved the other male's presence. _I need you Potter._

And like magic he heard Pansy say, "Look there is Potter." They had just walked towards the hall that lead to the stairs up to the headmistress room. Draco looked up and their eyes met. Those eyes could stop time if they wanted to. Never in his life would Draco have guessed that they would meet so soon after his heat had ended. The breath caught up in Draco's throat. His heart started pounding so hard he felt like he would die soon. It was as if magic was growing between them, a kind of magic Draco never had seen before. He drew in a breath and as he did the air filled his lungs with a perfect alpha scent that was radiating from Harry Potter. Draco didn't know what to do as he felt his knees grew weak and he only wanted nothing more than to run right past everyone and push Potter into the wall and force him to take him. Oddly enough it looked like Potter had the same thought as he looked deeper into Draco's eyes. _Please Harry, I mean Potter look away. This is worse than what happened in the classroom._ Panic filled Draco's heart as he felt his feet started walking on their own, towards Potter. _Stop it myself. Shit I will.._ But to Draco's extreme relief Harry turned and hurried away down the hall. Draco felt the urge to run after but was stopped by Blaise who put his hands on his shoulder.

"I think you really need to talk to professor McGonagall about,,,," he paused and looked at the direction Potter had just go off to, "everything, and I mean everything."

"Everything?" Draco felt panic rise as he wished Blaise didn't mean telling professor McGonagall about his feeling for Potter.

"Yes!" Blaise and Pansy said in union as they lead Draco towards the stairs. After they got him up on the first step they said the password "citrus cake", professor McGonagall had changed it once more this term. The stairway started to move and Draco looked at his friends as they slowly disappeared from his sight.

* * *

It felt like forever, just standing on the stairs seeing the bricks in the wall and how they changed. Slowly and carefully the staircase stopped its motion and he was there in front of the door. Draco walked around in a circle as to try and figure out if he really should tell professor McGonagall everything. But as he had walked around for a while he realized that he could just lie to his friends about telling her everything. He couldn't and wouldn't tell her that he wished to mate with the golden boy. NEVER! How would that even go? _What would I say, "I want to mate with Potter so bad that I am thinking that next time I see him I will push him into a classroom and force him to take me. Fuck that would be sooooo sexy, having sex right on a desk. Fuck I want to do it…_

"Mr Malfoy," Draco jumped by the surprise and he felt like his heart would fly out of his chest. "if you want to create a hole in the floor I would use a spell instead of walking in a circle, it is faster way." Professor McGonagall said as she stood in the door opening.

"I am sorry professor, I was just thinking." Draco felt a bit relived now, he couldn't back out from talking to her.

"Well Draco come on in so we can talk about it." Professor McGonagall led him inside with a gentle smile. "Is something the matter?" Draco looked up to the two big paintings with professor Dumbledore and his godfather professor Snape. They both sat there smiling and waving to him to come closer. Draco raised his hand and gave them a small wave in return. He suddenly blushed as he understood that they had been listening to every little talk he and McGonagall had in the past. To prevent them to listen to much about this subject Draco stopped next to the door.

"Professor I need to have my door replaced." Draco whispered and he noticed that she didn't really understand what he meant. "It happened something and well it is a bit broken so could you help me fix it. My friends already tried to fix it this morning but failed."

"Oh then something terrible most have happened." Professor McGonagall locked eyes with Draco and he felt that she was searching for what really happened. "Then maybe I should go down there and investigate."

"No!" Draco blushed at his sudden outburst but he didn't want her to see the shameful sight of his door and what was written on it. "I mean,, you don't have to go through all that trouble,, just cast a spell from here or something but just don't go down there, please." Her eyes spoke before she did, they told him that she understood exactly what was going on.

"Draco, I don't want you to keep such secrets from me and I do not intend to let this bullying continue! I will talk about it with the ghost to have them looking around if they hear or see anything. And I will have a proper talk to everyone in the school about what will happen if there is any bullying now when I am the headmistress." She gave him a reassuring smile as she sat down in her chair. Slowly Draco followed her and sat down by the opposite side of the table. "But Draco, even if I do this you must promise me to not stroll around alone in the school."

With a slight blush on his cheek he remembered his talk with his friends right before meeting the professor. "Professor McGonagall I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Promise me Draco." She raised her voice and looked stern. "I can't take any risks." The room became silent as she waited for an answer which she got but it took a while.

"I promise professor." Draco felt a bit humiliated. _I must have someone with me all the time? Like a babysitter?! Oh dear lord how embarrassing._ "But why?"

McGonagall looked like she didn't know what to say a first. "Draco, surely you have heard the rumours. A few pupils in the school want to do you harm now when they learnt about your ranking." She sighed. "I first learned about this rumours this morning, one of your classmates told me." _A classmate, who? Potter?_ "I promise you that all the teachers in the school are trying their best to find the source. It is just the first day and we don't know for sure that someone would actually harm you but we don't want to take any chances." She closed her eyes for a moment as to collect her thoughts. "Well as for now just promise me that if you are going somewhere take mr Zabini or miss Parkinson with you."

"I promise." Draco already knew that his friends would follow him everywhere for the time being as they were both extremely worried. Especially from what was written on his door.

"Well I am glad to hear you agreed with me. This is just for the time being before we catch the culprits. If you want I can ask some of the ghosts to keep you company as well." She suggested but started to laugh as she noticed Draco shake his head like a maniac. "Well maybe that isn't needed."

"Thank you professor, I believe I will get a lot of attention without having a bunch of ghosts hanging around me day and night."

"Understandable." She nodded and then she started to write on a paper at her desk. "So Draco, is there something else bothering you?" In her eyes were a sign that said she already knew all too well about his affection towards a certain raven haired boy.

"I,,,, I don't know." Draco felt stupid and dared to look up towards her and he noticed that she looked amused. "Well I mean I don't know if it is worth talking about."

"Ohh." She took a paus and drew in some air. "But I think you can tell me so can I tell you if I thought it was worth mentioning." Draco wasn't sure, he looked behind her and noticed that two of the previous headmasters, Dumbledore and Snape was listening to their talk. _No I can't tell her about Potter,,, what would my godfather think about me crushing on a male and no other than the golden boy himself._

"Professor I don't think it is worth listening to, believe me." Draco stood up as a sign that he thought it was time to leave so Minerva got up on her feet and followed him to the big wooden door.

"If you change your mind Draco you know where to find me." She smiled and gave him the usual pat on his shoulder. "Good luck dear boy and promise me to tell some of the teachers or me if something happens."

"Sure professor. Bye!" Draco walked out and felt the door close behind him. _Dear lord. I do not long for tomorrow that is for sure!_ It was still the weekend and Draco knew that he could eat his dinner in his room if he wanted. Slowly he walked down the steps of the staircase and was happy to find his friends sitting on the last step holding hands. If that wasn't the cutest thing he had seen all month. Sickening sweet, but still sweet. "So are you two lovebirds going to let me through?" He stood there giving them his best sneer as they both looked up.

"Darling Draco!" Pansy hurried to stand up and gave him a big hug. "I have something to tell you!" she whispered into his ear.

"Really? Has it something to do with the boy sitting below us?" Draco asked as he pointed at Blaise. He got a nod from Pansy as her eyes were sparkling as a diamond. Never in his life had he seen her this happy. It suited her. "Well I have something to tell you both." He said with a raised voice.

"Oh?" Blaise said and stood up. "Something interesting?"

"I don't think you will think so, but who am I to be the judge off that?" Draco smiled and led his friends to an empty hall. After they all sat themselves down on a comfy sofa that was placed below the window Draco started telling them about what professor McGonagall had told him. After he was done both Pansy and Blaise smiled.

"Of course we would look after you!" Pansy said and gave her friend another hug. Blaise agreed with her and stood up to give him a hug too.

"We are your best friends Draco, we would never let anything happened to you." He gave Draco a hug after Pansy had let him go. As Blaise hugged him Draco felt the need to try one thing. He breathed in Blaise's scent and tried to see if he would react to it like he had done towards Potter's but no. Sure the scent tasted good as he felt it but not like the scent Potter had, that scent could drive him crazy. "Draco what are you doing?" Blaise looked down at his friend who now understood what he was doing. The thoughts about the raven-haired alpha had made his body crave contact and as Blaise had been close he had snuggled up against him.

"Oh dear Merlin, I am SO sorry Blaise!" Draco almost yelled as he stepped farther away from his friend.

"Well its fine, I guess. But you won't receive any hugs from me for a while."

"Deal!" Draco said and with a deep blush he shook his friend's hand. _I am so stupid, thinking about Potter while hugging my best friend of course I would get a craving for body contact if I think about Potter. I suck!_

"Draco do you want to hear the news now?" Pansy asked and hinted towards Blaise who now blushed. Draco told her that he wanted nothing else than to hear her tell him the news, he really wanted to hear something good after that meeting with McGonagall. "Well,,." She turned and noticed Blaise still standing in the same spot as before. "Blaise you can't be here when I tell him. Go!" She shooed him away with a smile. After he rounded the corner Pansy turned towards Draco. "O M G! Draco you will never guess what happened when you had your heat." Draco kept quite as he knew she would tell him soon anyway. "Oh well, it started when Blaise and I were sitting in the library and reading a book. He then turned to me and asked if there was anyone I fancied. Well and at that time I didn't think I had one so I was a bit surprised by his question. Then he told me he had someone he had liked since the first grade which was a surprise for me because I never knew this. After much nagging he told me two days later that he had liked me since he first set his eyes on me. Well you know, it was a bit nice to hear something like that so we decided to go on an afterschool date. We walked to the lake and sat there talking for hours. When we were going back I tripped on a loose rock and fell right on top on him. I have been so close to him all our years in school so I have gotten used to his scent but when I suddenly fell right onto him I felt it. The scent was extreme, so good and it felt like my body was getting all warm and fussy." She looked into thin air and dreamt herself away. "One thing led to another and we have decided to date for about a month until we are both certain about our feelings and if everything goes as planned we will make a bond right before the Christmas holiday." Draco felt a bit shocked after he had heard everything he had apparently missed that one week he had his heat. _One bloody week and I miss all that?_

"Oh, that is super exiting!" Draco said and gave his friend a hug. She sat there a bit surprise, Draco almost never invited anyone for a hug.

"Thanks Draco I knew you would think so!" Pansy said and beamed like a sun as she looked at him. "Soooo now to a different subject. How was it?" She asked with a wink. "Did you enjoy it? I thought the colour would suit your taste."

Draco blushed so bad he was almost certain he would faint in any moment. _Crap, where are those bullies when you need them?_

Almost a week went by and Draco understood that it would never ever be him and Potter. Every time he walked into a room Potter almost ran out of there. In the lessons that they shared Potter acted like he sat on nails. Well Draco acted the same but only because Potter scent was so wonderful and it made him nervous that he would lose his control and suddenly jump the raven-haired male. Other than that, the days had passed without major accidents, well he had been tripped and cursed a few times but it wasn't so bad. Well once he fell down from his broomstick and had to sleep one night in the hospital wing but it could have been worse and Draco would soon find out just how much worse.

* * *

"Come on! It has been almost two weeks soon, don't you think it would be safe for me to walk around in the castle alone?" Draco asked as he tried to shake of his friends. They had been stuck to him like glue after he had told them about what McGonagall had said. At first it had felt good and safe but now it was starting to get to him. Draco was such a person who loved having some time for himself to just relax and think. Even if his room was spacious for him to relax in he wanted to change the scenery. Maybe sitting near the lake or going outside to feel a cold breeze. "Hey Pansy didn't you and Blaise want to have a romantic date? Why don't you do that today and I promise to be extra careful to not let anything happen." Draco gave them both his award-winning smile and to his extreme surprise they both after some time said yes to his plan. _Finally some alone time!_ Draco watched his friends walk out of the big gate and after he had given them the final wave he felt like he had passed into heaven. Even if his friends were nice he just couldn't stand one more hour of Pansy's nagging and chatting. Draco felt like he hadn't done this since forever, just strolling around in the school and taking it easy. The sun was shining today which made the interior look warm and nice. Draco let his hand travel on the stone wall and he was right. It was warm from the sunlight. _Maybe I should go outside instead?_ Draco thought back to his conversation with his friends. He had promised them to take it easy and be careful but being outside on a sunny day should count as being careful,,, at least he would get vitamins from the sun! God knows he needed that, his teammates had reacted like he thought and kicked him of the quidditch team. They even said they wanted to forfeit the match against Gryffindor as they didn't have time to find a new seeker and they refused to play with an omega on their team. But it was fine, Draco didn't really care. The only thing he missed was being outside flying on his broomstick.

After he looked around outside for a moment Draco felt like it was alright to step out. Even if he thought that it was safe to go out he still didn't want to take any chances. Some pupils in the school was still on the path of war. If they would find him alone out in the open, he would have given them a golden opportunity. The wind brushed his face when he slowly walked down the small path around the school. He took a deep breath and felt the cold air fill his lungs. Never in his life had he ever thought he would miss this feeling. Being alone outside, walking in the sunlight and feeling the cold air against his face and hands. Maybe he should have fetched his gloves before going outside. Well he could just preform a accio spell and get them but no, he wanted to feel the cold air against his hands and fingers. _Just like a bloody muggle._ Draco laughed and could imagine his father flying through the roof of Azkaban if he heard what Draco had just thought. His pureblood son behaving like a muggle… This caused Draco to laugh a bit more. _I must look like a crazy person._

The castle was huge and Draco felt the need to stop and rest for a bit after trying to walk around the whole thing. If he would have walked the same path a year ago it wouldn't even cause him to sweat, but now… he was absolutely dead tired. After looking around he saw a patch of grass where the sun was shining bright. It was just next to a wall so Draco would be able to rest his back against it. After he sat himself down and rested his head against the stone wall he felt extremely happy. Why hadn't he done this before? Maybe he would ask Debbie to build a couch outside the house so they would be able to sit there on hot summer days. _She would never say yes to that._ Draco remembered the time he tried to get her to eat with him, that had resulted in a frantic "no, no, no, no," and "please master think about yourself!" _Maybe that will change once I move into the house. My house, mine AND Debbie's house. I just hope she have fixed her room, I told her to buy anything she want to make herself at home. Only giving her a bed was like trying to force a person to drink poison._ Draco remembered how he carried the small pink bed into her room while having Debbie stuck to his leg yelling "no master, Debbie don't deserve it!" Draco whoever was so extremely happy that he learnt her favourite colour before buying the bed. Never in his life did he think that getting to know a house elf's favourite colour would take over one week of constantly asking her about advice on different colours. Because telling him directly was out of the question.

"Hey look who we have here guys." Said a voice and to Draco's surprise he noticed that the sun had gone down and it was starting to get dark around him. _Shit, this wasn't the plan at all! The clock must be around six or seven, Pansy and Blaise will kill me when they find me,, if not these guys will kill me first._ Draco stood up and brushed off the grass while trying to see just how many people that was circling around him. While Draco brushed off his pants he grabbed his wand.

"It looks like a tiny little omega snake." An ugly faced Hufflepuff said as he walked closer to Draco. He could recognize every one of the alphas and was not surprised to see that the majority were from Gryffindor.

"Yeah a little omega death eater snake." Said a boy name Toby in Ravenclaw and sneered at him. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to beat them all, they were ten and he was only one. How extremely cowardly attacking so many against one, didn't anyone respect the laws of a wizard duel? It felt like time had stopped dead track as the other males slowly walked towards him.

"What is it that you want from me?" Draco asked and turned to the person who seemed to be the leader. Of course, a person from Gryffindor, a big alpha male.

"Oh nothing much." He answered and walked closer to Draco, he was much taller and Draco had to look up to see his face. Wow he was so ugly that Draco was starting to feel sick.

"Then can you please let me pass." With determined steps Draco started walking at the path that led to the big gate of the castle. It didn't come as a surprise to him that two huge pupils from Gryffindor got in his way. "Excuse me." But even if he tried to walk pass them he got stopped once again.

"We just want to have a word with you, can't you stay here for a while." Toby said and closed the distance between him and Draco.

"Well I am late for dinner so maybe another time." Draco knew what would happened but was to slow to dodge the closed fist flying towards his face. In the next moment Draco was lying on the ground, from his nose dripped blood. He used his hand to dry the blood off, it got smeared on his cheek.

"No I think you will have to miss today's dinner. Or what do you guys think?" Toby asked and looked at his friends. The huge Gryffindor alpha, Geoffrey Hooper grinned as he walked over to Toby's side.

"I do believe you are correct in that assumption." Geoffrey sneered as he grabbed Draco by the arm. "Now can you spare a bit of you time to stay and have a chat with us?" His waited for an answer but it didn't come, Draco refused to answer. He knew that they wouldn't change their minds even if he said anything at all. "Well I think we need to teach this little snake a lesson in politeness."

Then suddenly without any warning Geoffrey shot a leg-locker curse on Draco, who reacted on instinct and yelled "Protego." This did the trick. Toby looked angry as he noticed that Geoffrey's spell didn't work.

"Stupefy!" Toby yelled and Draco answered with a expelliarmus charm. The darkness was growing around them. The sun had already said its goodbyes and soon the moon would take its place in the sky. If you looked closely you could see some stars shining on the sky. This would be a nice evening but not for the blonde haired Slytherin boy who was now cornered on the ground after being disarmed and hit on the head by a guy from Hufflepuff.

"Damn I didn't think you would put up such a fight but I guess you still got a bit of alpha left in you." Said Geoffrey after he dried up some blood that was coming out of his lip. Draco had cast a spell on his face which had made his lip crack. "But I think we can beat that out of you. Guys!" Like a swing from a wand punches started to rain on Draco's body, as well as a few kicks. Pain was erupting in his stomach as one of the males kicked right onto his ribs.

"Ahh!" Draco yelled and felt like his lungs was on fire. He had been kicked so hard that one or two of his ribs was surely broken. Blood was pouring down from an open cut on his head, his hands was full of cuts and his sweater was shattered into small pieces. _Shit, it hurts so much! Please stop!_ But Draco knew that if he screamed for them to stop and beg for mercy he would just do them a favour. It was exactly what they were after, him sobbing and begging for them to stop. _No I will never do that!_ Draco closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain from the beating he was given. Who knew when they would be done with him, if they would be done with him before he would faint or even worse,, die. Well maybe he was better off dead, Harry Potter would never love him and he was just like what they called him, useless and weak. Tears was starting to form in his eyes and Draco tried his best to push them away. No he would never let these assholes see his tears!

"Stop!" Toby held up one of his hands right after Geoffrey had given him a sign. The punches stopped and Draco felt like he could try to breath. As he thought every breath stung like nails. He needed help, but who would come to his rescue? Right where they stood were the most secluded part of the path around the school, no windows that people could see through and notice what was happening outside. But even if someone saw would they do anything? He had been such a jerk during his school years so he understood that many people would probably just stand there watching him get beaten.

"You two," Geoffrey pointed at two alphas from Ravenclaw who stood closest to Draco who was lying on the ground. "Lift him up!" They did as they were told and each took a grip around Draco's arms. One of them took a hold on his chin and held up his face towards Geoffrey. "Well wasn't that refreshing?" It didn't look like he was expecting an answer from Draco so he kept quiet. "You are so weak, why in the world would the dark lord want to have an omega like you as his subordinate."

"Well maybe he did what omegas are made for," Toby looked at Draco and sneered as he licked his lip. "maybe he was their little slut." Everyone sheered to this and Draco felt coldness spread through his body. _What the fuck are they talking about? Please someone save me! Professor McGonagall, Blaise, Pansy,,,, HARRY!_

"Yes maybe you are right, he has such a slender body and light skin, like a fucking porcelain doll." Geoffrey took a steady grip on Draco's hair and pulled his up. This made Draco shriek out of pain. More blood was pooling down his forehead and slowly dropped over his right eye. "Now when you said it, he has, well had a pretty face." He started to laugh and pulled once more at the hair. Then he lowered his head towards Draco's. "Do you know what can break an omega's spirit completely? Getting forced to have sex."

Draco's entire body grew ice cold in an instance when he finally understood what they were after. With panic in his eyes Draco tried to see where his wand was, it laid in the grass three meters away from him. _SHIT!_ He tried his best to get away from the two males who held his arms. After throwing himself forward they lost their grip on him and as he tried to run he felt his left leg fold. It was most certainly broken. As he fell a Gryffindor male punched him right into his stomach which got Draco to wince of pain. "You fucking cowards!" Draco tried to yell but it only came out like a whisper.

"We? Are we the cowards? What about the children who your kind killed? What about all those muggles? All witches and wizards? You are the fucking coward!" A guy named Stewart yelled.

The two guys who had held Draco's arms lifted him from the ground once again. The other males came closer and one used a spell that ripped Draco's shirt into two pieces. One guy closed the distance and unzipped the dark pants Draco wore.

"So who wants to go first?" Geoffrey asked as he placed himself behind Draco and took a death grip on his throat. Draco felt disgusted by the hands on his body and the only thing he wanted was to disappear. "Everyone help yourself, he won't be able to do anything IF he values his own life." The hands around his throat clenched even tighter and Draco could barely breath.

A guy from Hufflepuff stepped forward. His eyes were full of hate, his body reeked of a disgusting alpha scent. "I was thinking why aren't we using our alphas against him?"

"Well we could but this is more fun!" Toby said and took a hold on Draco's pants and started to pull them down. Draco regretted the whole day, why had he been so cocky and gone outside alone? Why hadn't he listen to professor McGonagall? The tears he had been holding in was now slowly running down on his cheeks. Laughter erupted in the others as they noticed the tears. _Please help me,, please save me Potter,,, Harry save me please._

Toby had almost pulled the pants down while Draco kept struggling to get loose. "Help! Someone help me!" Draco yelled to everyone's surprise and Geoffrey took one of his hands he had held around the neck and pressed it against Draco's mouth to stop the shouting.

"Shut it snake!" Toby hissed as he started to unbutton his own pants. Draco received a hard punch in his stomach again so he wouldn't squirm around anymore. This did the trick and Draco felt all his power leave his body. It was useless to fight anymore, they were too many for him to fight. Tears kept streaming down his eyes, his heart was pounding so fast and hard, each heartbeat filled him with an icy cold feeling. He just wished he would wake up soon from the nightmare, finding out that it was all a dream and he was safe in his soft comfy bed. But no, this was real. Just as Toby as done unbuttoning his pants a white light was shot right into the alpha which made his body fly a couple of meters away from Draco and the others. The whole group turned around and some had their wands raised as they tried to see who the person was that stopped them. A spell was cast once again and another one of the males was hit. Draco felt a pounding in his head and had trouble see who his saviour was. The only thing he noticed was spells and charms flying in different directions and a soft, warm hand cupping his cheek once the attacks had died out.


	10. Chapter 10- Harry, saviour

Sorry everyone have been sick and have not been feeling great at all -.- sigh,, I hope this update will be good and I really hope you all are doing fine and having a super day!

Must say that I LOVE reading your reviews soo THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

And THANK YOU for liking and favorite my story! X3

I am soo bad, was watching Harry Potter movies with my husband and I couldn't stop myself when Harry and Draco looked at each other,,, I stood up and yelled "JUST KISS ALREADY!" My husband just looked at me and was like "yeah and you think that will make them kiss?"

Rest in peace Mr Ollivander (John Hurt) 3 The greatest wandmaker ever 3 You will be greatly missed!

Hugs and kisses! X3

* * *

Chapter 10- Harry, saviour

It was hell, the scent was really going to kill him! Harry had so much trouble only getting through an entire day of school now. Where ever he went, he felt like he was walking in a fog that was spread over the school. To eat dinner in the great hall was like taking a test of endurance each time. To draw in the scent of Draco Malfoy was like breathing in adrenaline. It was as if he walked on cloud nine and at the same time was thrown into hell every day. He who had started to get better at studying and listening during class was now on level zero. Well maybe not that bad but he had started to struggle to keep up with his classmates, but who could blame him? When a perfect omega was sitting so close to him just smelling so damned good. He had to stop himself to not drag Malfoy off and into a room to force him to form a bond with him. _Shit I am not an animal! I just have to get used to it._ But that was easier said than done. No, this would make Harry die an early death! But one thing that also made the whole thing worse was that he had started to notice how Malfoy had changed. Even if he had noticed that the blonde didn't fought with people anymore he hadn't noticed anything else special about the bloke. But now,,, it had started small with Malfoy actually helping a first year finding his classroom after she had gotten lost or helping a hurt little owl into a nest. This however was small compared to seeing Draco get a verbal beating by his teammates. Harry had never thought much about the Slytherin team and didn't like to be near them. But one night after Draco had presented as an omega Harry had been out practising. Well he called it practising but in fact he just wanted to be far away from the extremely appealing scent. Harry had spent the night flying on his broom trying to clear his mind. But as the sun had started to slowly set he knew that the Slytherin team would start their practise soon. As he sluggishly made his way to the changing room Harry had rough heard noises. Careful not to make a sound he placed his ear close to the wall and listened, he didn't usually like to eavesdrop but for some reason he just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling growing in his chest.

"How the fucking hell are we going to win against Gryffindor with an omega on our team?!"

"You bloody liar! Why didn't you tell us you were a bloody omega shit! We won't have time to get a knew seeker before the match!"

"You bloody pureblood fanatic! It is your fault we are going to lose or have lost in the past! Heck I don't want to play with an omega in my team, who is with me?"

Harry listened closely as he could clearly hear the many voices yell in agreement. After a minute, he could see the team walk away towards the fields, well one person was missing. Harry glanced inside of the room. Malfoy sitting on a chair with his broomstick in his hands. His eyes were locked on the ground and Harry could almost swear he saw a tear slowly run down the blondes cheek. Then there came a voice that almost made Harry trip backwards.

"Draco don't listen to those assholes, they don't know anything!" It was Zabini who stood there with one hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You know that they are just feeling betrayed otherwise they wouldn't have said anything."

Suddenly Harry heard a sound that took a grip around his heart. "No, it is I who have been such a horrible person. I deserve it, all of it." His voice sounded cracked and Harry was sure that if he looked into the room once more he would see more tears streaming down Malfoy's cheeks. He had to take a death grip around his broom to control his feelings that was erupting. He didn't want Malfoy to cry. _But why do I care if he cries? I shouldn't care at all!_ But even if Harry was sure that it was stupid to care he still felt the urge to crush each and every one of those Slytherin bastards that had hurt Draco. _Wait, Draco?_ Harry felt his heart speed up. Why in Merlin's name had he called Malfoy for Draco?

Days had gone by and to Harrys horror he felt a feeling grow in his chest. That feeling much to his despair was love. Harry Potter the golden boy, the saviour, the boy who lived was falling more and more in love with the prince of Slytherin. It was almost pathetic when he had finally understood his feelings. The most pathetic part of it all was that it had happened during breakfast. He had been sitting in his usual place eating and chatting with his friends when a girl from Slytherin had started talking to him. It wasn't so often that happened but sometimes it did. Well to be clear there was a lot of pupils from the other houses coming to talk to Harry but not as many from Slytherin. The girl had started talking with him about getting lunch someday but as usual Harry declined the offer. After he had seen her go back to her table Harry resumed eating his food. That was when it happened. Harry had raised his head and was struck by the sight of Draco Malfoy laughing to something Pansy had said. Never in his life had Harry seen something so beautiful as that smile.

"What is the matter mate?" Ron had asked as he noticed Harry's face changed colour to red and that he nearly drew blood from his lower lip as he was biting it.

"No-nothing." Harry had said and after excusing himself he had rushed out of the room with the image of Draco's smile in his head.

* * *

The weekends were so much better for Harry as he didn't have to be inside as much and he would be able to get away from the scent that was spread around the school. So this weekend he had decided to visit Hagrid to make sure to ask him if he was feeling better. Apparently Hagrid had adopted another dragon but this time he had kept it a bit longer than with Norbert. This hadn't been such a good idea and had resulted in Hagrid's hand being burnt and most of his home. The home had been fixed by professor McGonagall but curing dragons fire wasn't as easy so Hagrid had been forced to walk around with bandages around his hands and over that mittens that would heal him. Those mittens had been so cute, pink with red strawberries and small kittens on them, they were the only ones in Hagrid's size. Even if Hagrid looked rough he had a soft heart and he absolutely adored the mittens that had been given to him.

Hours after Harry had arrived he said his goodbyes to Hagrid and opened the door. It was already dark outside and he knew that if he didn't hurry he would get into a lot of trouble from Hermione. She always worried about him, which was a total waste if she asked him. As he opened the door Harry was prepared to walk outside and get to feel the wonderful scent of the clear night air but what hit him was no such thing. Even if it sounded impossible the scent of Draco was stronger than ever before and that shouldn't have been possible. Not when you were outside, that was one thing Harry loved about by being outside. Getting to clear his mind from the fog that spread every time Draco walked into the same room, that time was priceless for him to regain his self-control.

 _Shit where is this scent coming from and why is it so strong?_ Then Harry remembered that Hermione once told him that when a person is bleeding their scent gets stronger, was this what was happening to Draco? Was he hurt? But thinking of the amount that was radiating in the air Draco must have gotten himself nearly killed. This caused Harry to feel a bit of panic rise in his chest. Where could the sweet looking omega be?

With an extreme speed, Harry followed the scent. Even if he wanted nothing more than to stay away from Draco he just couldn't ignore the feeling that something wasn't right. Because of the darkness that was surrounding him Harry let his sense of smell take over and he followed the scent track around a huge part of the school. _Maybe he has gone off to the forbidden forest?_ But he knew that Draco wouldn't be so foolish,, right? _No he would never go into the forest, not after what happened to us in year one._ But even so Harry was starting to prepare himself for the worst. There were many creatures that could have harmed Draco if he had been so stupid as to go into the forest alone at night.

The heartbeats multiplied when he heard a voice scream. "Help! Someone help me!" Harry started to run as fast as he could. He could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Draco's. He was in trouble just like Harry thought! With a raised wand he hurried around the corner of the building where he noticed a crowd of people standing. Even if it was dark he could clearly see that in the middle of the crowd were Draco. To Harry's huge shock he could see that the blonde's cloths was nearly off. _What it the world is going on?_ Harry felt his alpha presence arise when it dawned on him what those assholes were up to. As he saw a punch hit Draco's stomach Harry felt something snap inside of him. Never in his life had he felt such pure rage and he knew that if he didn't control himself now it would end with ten dead bodies. The hand that was holding the wand were shaking with rage and he hurried towards Draco and the others. The same time he hurried forward he hit one of the alphas with a stupefy spell and the male flew away from the group. The rest turned to see who it was that cast the spell. But it was clear that they didn't see him. The darkness had surrounded him completely and as he hurried to cast another spell at one of the alphas he felt pure rage fill his sight. It wasn't enough, he wanted to take down every single one of the alphas around Draco. He wanted them to get beaten half to death, to plead for their life and to feel the panic that surely Draco had felt. The darkness really worked to his advantage and as they shot spells towards him Harry easily made them go past him. It was clear that they had all understood that if they would use a lumos spell they would be caught by student inside of the school. Even if there weren't any windows facing this direction it was still close enough that if one of them used a spell to light up the area this light would be seen from the windows that was close to that place. One more stupefy spell was shot from Harry's wand and then a expelliarmus. The other alphas stepped away from Draco and they started chanting different spells and curses. Harry who had more experience in battling quickly escaped some spells that was directed at him and he easily made one by one of the horrendous alphas fall to the ground. But even if it would have been an easy victory Harry had much trouble controlling his rage what was growing and was trying to take control over his action. Especially when his eyes landed on the hurt omega boy that was lying on the ground. There was so much blood and Harry felt his heart burn by desire to kill those who had done this to Draco. If he would let go of his control he knew that many of the people around him would end up dead or without limbs. That was why he tried his best to stay calm. This however made him a bit slower than usual and he was hit with a spell that made his shirt rip right next to the shoulder but that was it. When the seventh of the alphas had fallen to the ground the fire stopped on both sides. It was clear that the last ones standing had seen who they were fighting, some let out surprised sounds. They had never thought that the one they were fighting was Harry Potter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled as he stood ready to attack with his wand raised.

"Harry, take it easy,, we are just having some fun with Malfoy here. Isn't that so Malfoy?" One male from Ravenclaw walked towards Draco with an ugly distressed smile. Harry felt the feeling of needing to claim the omega on the ground rise in his body and he couldn't let anyone touch his property! _My property? When in hells time did Draco become my property?!_

But even so Harry felt the need to break the others arm if he so much as touched Draco again. "Step away from Draco, NOW!" Harry didn't wait any longer and begun to strode on towards them. The male who had just spoked fired a spell towards Harry which was redirected at himself and Harry saw how the body flew. It took less than three minutes for Harry to stun and preformed a full body binding curse on all the ten alphas. He didn't want to give the bullies a chance to run away, no they would get their punishment later after he had helped Draco.

With slow steps Harry walked over to Draco who was almost naked, this caused Harry to blush deeply. But then he noticed the bruises that was slowly getting visible on the soft looking skin and he started to feel sick. What would have happened if he hadn't come to Draco's rescue? The soft blonde hair was now dirty with blood, on Draco's face was scratches and dried blood. One of his legs looked like it was broken as it angled itself a bit odd. Slowly Harry pulled up the other male's pants and even if his own shirt was a little torn by the shoulder it would still give more protection than Draco's shattered mess that was lying on the ground next to the boy. Harry pulled of his shirt and wrapped it around Draco's lifeless body. As he did he was really careful not to breath unless necessary, the scent was so intoxicating that it was hard to resist. But if he did anything to Draco now he would be even worse than those alphas that had just attacked Draco. No he wasn't going to let something like that happen.

"Draco, can you hear me?" Harry asked as he carefully brushed his hand on Draco's cheek. It was soft and smooth, just like he had imagined it, well except for the dirt what was smeared here and there. Just to sooth his own hearts beating and yelling Harry carefully looked at Draco's neck. But it was still soft, pure and perfect. _Thank god!_ He didn't know what he would have done if someone had bitten Draco. If he had found out that they had done that he would have killed them all!

But as he saw the sweet neck and the soft skin Harry noticed his own body reacting to it. He wanted nothing more than to bite the skin, it looked perfect, inviting and soft. His teeth was beginning to feel tingly almost as if they were screaming to bite into the pure skin on Draco's neck. He wanted it so bad that he was starting to feel dizzy with want until he heard a soft groan.

"Ha-Harry?" Draco whimpered with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah it's me." Harry gave the male a tiny smile. With special care Harry slowly let Draco fall against his arm for support. Draco looked so small right now in Harry's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Draco snapped his eyes open and looked around with eye filled with panic. "Oh,, it wasn't a nightmare…" He said.

"No, but you are safe now." Harry didn't know what to do other than hold Draco tightly against his body to make sure the other knew that he was indeed safe. This took Draco by surprise and Harry felt how the blonde's arms carefully took a grip around his neck. Draco started to cry and Harry felt the shaking of the shoulders, the tears streaming down. It was heart-breaking to hear the sound of the sobbing but at the same time it sounded so perfectly soft.

"I was so scared." Draco said as he clung tighter around Harry's neck. "Harry, I was so scared!" Harry patted Draco's back and let his free hand move in circles to sooth the crying omega.

"I know Draco, I know but I am here now and I will not let anything bad happen to you." Harry said and at that time he understood that he really meant it, that he would be there for Draco, always! _Fuck, I love him._ Harry felt the love radiating from his heart and he suddenly understood that he would never ever have his love returned. They had always been on each other's throats and now he had fallen in love with him. _Shit, I fell in love with one person that hates me,, my luck is soo damned bad!_

With careful movements to not hurt Draco more than he already was, Harry lifted him up from the ground and carried him princess-style towards the school gate. He could have called for a broomstick to make it go faster to the hospital wing he didn't want to hurt Draco if there would be complications,,, no the safest way possible was for Harry to carry the hurt omega.

"Don't worry Draco, I will carry you to the hospital wing so you can get help." Harry whispered. Draco carefully sneaked his arms around Harry's neck and held himself firmly pressed against Harry's torso. _Fuck he smells SO good! I must concentrate of what I am doing or else there will be teeth marks on Draco's neck really soon._ Harry could clearly imagine how Draco's neck would look like cowered in hickeys and bitemarks. _Shit that would be so HOT!_

It took him longer time than he first thought to round the building. The reasons for that was mostly the presence of the blond omega in his arms. That smell that was radiating from the boy in his arms had him stunned sometimes, unable to move more than a few steps at the time. After struggling for a while he finally reached the big wooden door that would lead into the school building. As he walked down the corridors Harry prayed that no one would notice them. Well he would be fine with being seen but maybe not the blonde omega pressed against him. It must be humiliating enough to get carried princess-styled around the castle and to be carried by your most hated person,,, no that wouldn't sit well with anyone. Harry could almost see Ron's face if he would be the one carried by Draco. Ron would most certainly move around and scream words about revenge. No, Harry really didn't want that to happen now. But if he was correct in his assumption the most of the school's pupils would be in their houses by now. Having a cosy time after a great meal. It was always such good food on weekends and usually some desserts that would get Ron hooked to the table for hours.

While he carried Draco, he noticed how light the omega were, had he always been so small? Harry took a tighter grip around Draco's body to make sure not to drop him by accident as he began walking up all the stairs that lead to the hospital wing. For once Harry was in luck as all the stairs positioned themselves perfectly so it was only to continue walking. Otherwise Harry often had to wait for the stairs to move themselves when they saw fit.

Even if Draco wasn't heavy it was a bit of a challenge to walk up all those stairs to the hospital wing. He didn't want to move the boy in his arms to much as he knew from experiences that he could do more harm that way. No, each step had to be taken with care and finally after what felt like hours Harry made it up from the last step. He sighed and felt relived as he saw the door at the end of the hall. Soon they would be inside of the hospital wing and Draco would be able to get some help. Harry was just about to start walking to the door when he noticed a chance in Draco's behaviour. _Why is he sniffing me so much?_ Harry had noticed as he walked up the stairs that Draco had started to press his nose closer to his neck and now Draco was taking in long deep breaths through his nose. Just as he was about to ask, Harry felt a sudden change in the scent radiating from Draco. It became more intense, a lot sweeter and in just one second it had multiplied itself by a thousand. _Shit!_ Harry stopped moving and every muscle in his body got tensed, even if he was so close to the hospital wing he knew that if he would use even an ounce of his power to walk that would soon result in an attack towards the sweet omega in his arms.

"D-Draco, what are you doing? Are you feeling worse?" Harry asked while he tried not to breath. He needed to make sure that the male wasn't getting worse. But to his surprise Draco didn't answer him as much as he whimpered against Harry's skin.

"Mhmm, I'm feeling greeaat." There were definitely a huskiness in his tone. Harry didn't really want to believe he just heard what he just heard and he turned slightly to see Draco's face more clearly. Draco leaned backwards and looked at Harry. Then Harry saw it, Draco's eyes was totally glassed over, the dark pupils were dilated to max. It was clear as day that Draco was being controlled by his omega urges. Harry remembered hearing Hermione once telling him about how different ranks responds differently to tough situations. Alphas could become crazy with the need to control and betas would adapt to what the situation needed but omegas they could if it was extremely bad, try to mate with the strongest alpha. _Ohh, this is sooo not what I need right now!_ Harry looked over to the door, it would only take a few more steps and then he would be there,,,, but would he dare to move? Suddenly he felt a pulling sensation, like someone was holding around his neck and tried to pull his head down. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Draco's half lidded eyes look right into his. _Shit his eyelashes are really long, sensual even. And those parted lips are to die for! I should really not be thinking about that right now!_ Harry could feel his blood travel towards his lower regions. _Shit he looks soo tasty! Hey,,, what is he, ice cream?! Well but if he was I would totally want to taste that flavour,,, shit I did it again. Stop staring at me Draco you are only making this worse!_ Draco bit his lip while he looked deeper into Harry's eyes. _Well that looked fucking erotic,, what should I do?_ Panic was emerging as he tried his best to keep himself from kissing that gorgeous looking omega he had in his arms.

"Don't you want me?" Draco whispered seductively while leaning in towards Harry. _Yes I want you, I want you so much it hurts! My heart craves to feel you next to me, my body crave to feel you pressed close to me! My entire being is screaming at me to take you. To just take you into a room and undress those ripped clothes, kiss every strand of hair on your head, to bite your neck so hard that you would scream. To let my hands travel,,, No don't even go there myself! Don't you dare think about something like that!_ While Harry had an inner debate with himself he didn't notice what the blonde in his arms were preparing to do.

Then and there Harry suddenly felt Draco's lips brush against his, it was so sudden and light against his lips like a feather. But to Harry it felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped right onto him. His entire body was on fire from that one touch and he knew that no one he had ever kissed before had made him react like this. No, those kisses felt like a kiss on the cheek by a stranger compared to this. His fingers and toes felt tingly and a part of him that had been resting was now trying to emerge and take control. The blood in his veins were boiling and to his extreme embarrassment he felt his pants grew tighter. The alpha feelings were growing in his chest, it was screaming to him to make the bond with the seemingly willing omega in his arms. That did it for him and Harry started running towards the hospital wing while Draco clung against him sounding so erotic that Harry craved to turn around and run to his room instead. But luckily he still had some control over his body and as he reached the door he flung it opened with a crash. No one was there so Harry threw Draco onto an empty bed and after he had made sure the blonde bloke hadn't hurt himself more by that rough manhandling he walked to madam Pomfrey's office.

Harry knocked three times before the door opened. She looked at Harry and just sighed. "I knew you would come back blooded and hurt this year too Potter." This almost made Harry laugh, he was the record holder at getting himself hurt but no, this time it wasn't him…

"Sorry madam Pomfrey but it is not me who is hurt." Harry saw how sceptical she became and who could blame her. He had a tendency to get hurt and his clothes was now full of dried blood. "No it is Draco Malfoy." With this Harry led her to the bed where Draco was lying. Apparently, he had been as exhausted as Harry had thought and fallen asleep right after he had been laid down on the bed.

"Oh dear! Potter I know you have your differences but to fight this much?" Harry almost snapped at the older woman in front of him when he heard her say something stupid like that.

"How could you even think,, It wasn't me! It was some idiots who attacked him. I saw the fight and stopped it." Harry felt the alpha emotions grow inside of him as he remembered that one alpha jerk who had the guts to try and rape Draco! If Harry ever caught him trying that again he would hurt him so much he wouldn't be able to show his face out in public! Heck he would hurt anyone who would try to get to Draco. _He is mine!_ Harry heard his alpha emotion scream in his heart. But Harry knew that it wasn't true and Draco would never be his.

"Oh dear, he has a broken leg and it looks like three broken ribs, one puncture lung, a deep cut in his head, a sprained wrist." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she continued her examination. "I must say that it was lucky you came to his rescue mr Potter."

Never in his life would he have thought it was that bad, well the leg and the cut on the head was old news but the other things. _Those bastards!_ "They were ten against one." Harry mumbled as he thought back to the scene.

"Oh heavens!" Madam Pomfrey turned her head from Draco and looked at Harry. "Mr Potter I will take care of mr Malfoy so please go and inform professor McGonagall about this!" Even if Harry understood that Draco was in good hands he felt into his very core that he didn't want to leave his side. Ever. Even if he hadn't formed a bond with Draco he felt the need to protect and ensure the other person's safety at all costs. Even seeing madam Pomfrey touch the cute blonde caused him to feel rage grow inside his heart. _Don't touch him! He is mine!_ Harry slapped away that thought and soon he walked out of the room, well more liked he was shooed away by madam Pomfrey who then turned to Draco and started to mend some broken bones.

* * *

Harry ran almost the entire way to the headmistress office, on his way he spooked a few students and when he ran past a mirror he understood why. His clothes were filled with dried blood, his one hand was blooded and so was his cheek. There was a small cut by the shoulder on his t-shirt, the white colour was almost completely gone. It was clear why madam Pomfrey had thought that it was him who had gotten hurt. But he didn't have time to do a cleaning spell, he was in a hurry to see professor McGonagall.

When he reached the staircase he was surprised to find it already at the top. _Great,,,, more stairs._ Harry started to walk up all the stair to her office, his legs was killing him but he couldn't stop he had to tell professor McGonagall what happened. After having to catch his breath a few times he was finally there in front of the door. Even if he understood that she had company right now he just had to tell her what had happened. Carefully he pushed the door so it opened and he was suddenly meet by the voices of Zabini and Parkinson. _What are they doing here?_ Harry peeked into the room and saw that the three persons standing there wasn't exactly having a nice small talk.

"Please we have searched everywhere and we can't find him!" Parkinson said with tears running down her cheeks.

"We tried every place he usually goes to but nothing." Zabini turned to the distressed girl and tried his best to comfort Parkinson.

"I will ask the ghosts to help us look for mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said. "Oh dear Potter, what in Merlin's name have happened to you?" She hurried towards him.

"I am fine professor, it's not my blood." Harry held up his hands to stop McGonagall from hurrying to his side. Then he noticed all eyes were looking sceptical at him, they didn't believe him. _Why does everyone think that I hurt myself all the bloody time?_ "And professor you don't have to send out the ghosts I know where Malfoy is." With this said Harry saw how the eyes of Draco's friends grew dark.

"What the fuck have you done to him!" Zabini yelled as he walked towards Harry with his wand raised. "I will kill you!"

"Mr Zabini calm down, let us hear what Potter have to say." Professor McGonagall made a gesture towards Zabini that told him that she wouldn't hesitate to use magic on him. As she noticed that Zabini had calmed down she turned towards Harry. "So Potter can you please tell us whose blood you are wearing and why." It was clear to Harry that she was praying that it wouldn't be as the other alpha in the room had thought. _Are they really all thinking that I would HURT Draco this bad? Damn I really thought that these people knew me at least a bit better than that!_

"It is Malfoy's blood." Harry held up a hand when he saw Zabini walking towards him again with Parkinson close behind. "Earlier this evening he was attacked by ten alpha males from different houses and got himself hurt pretty bad. I walked passed them on my way home from Hagrid this evening and saw what was happening. Draco was hurt pretty bad and I did what I could do to save him. The alphas are most likely still lying on the grass outside passed out or trying to break the full body binding curse I cast on them." Harry paused and saw how Parkinson stopped and took a hold on Zabini's arm. "He was so badly injured that I had to carry him to the hospital wing that is why I have so much blood on my clothes. Draco is there right now with madam Pomfrey, she is trying to mend some of the broken bones and heal the punctured lung."

"WHAT?" Parkinson hurried to the stairs with Zabini running after her.

"Wait Pansy!" He said as he hurried after her.

"I do hope they don't cause much trouble for Poppy." Professor McGonagall said then she turned towards Harry. "Potter can you please tell me where those alphas are lying?"

It hadn't taken much time gathering each and every one of the ten alphas who tried their best to attack Draco. After professor McGonagall had written down about what had happened she put the culprits into the dungeons. "I will tell them their punishment tomorrow in front of the entire school." Is what professor McGonagall had answered Harry when he asked her what she would do to them. The way she had said it had sent shivers down Harry's spine, it was clear as daylight that she was mad but just how mad was hard to tell. After she had thanked Harry for his help she headed to the hospital wing to see how Draco was doing. It took all of his willpower to decline her offer to come with her. No this wasn't a good time, he was still high on alpha emotions and if he didn't handle himself with care next to the blonde angel there would with hundred percent certainty happen something really bad in that hospital bed.

* * *

When the door to the Gryffindor common room opened Harry heard a swoosh-sound as all heads in the room turned to look at him. He could clearly hear peoples thoughts "shit he has hurt himself again" or "oh dear, what have happened to him". Suddenly he was tackled by Hermione that had tears in her eyes.

"Harry, what has happened?" She hugged him and at the same time tried to make sure that he was still intact. Ron hurried to his side too and after Hermione had let him go Ron gave him a searching look to see where Harry had gotten himself hurt.

"Nothing,,," Harry lowered his head and whispered to his two best friends, "it is not my blood but Draco Malfoy's." Just as he noticed Ron was about to shout out in shock Harry raised his one hand that didn't have blood on it and cowered Ron's mouth. "Shhh! Come with me and I will tell you everything." They all nodded in agreement and then Ron did a charade that caused everyone else in the room to believe that Harry had gotten himself cut on a piece of paper.

When they all safely had entered Hermione's room Harry turned to his friend. "Really,,,, a piece of paper?!"

"Well I couldn't come up with something better at that moment and it worked, didn't it?" Ron smiled and slapped himself proudly in his chest. That was the saddest part of the whole charade,,, everyone in the entire common room had actually believed that Harry had gotten all of that blood on him by a simple paper cut. "And Harry you should take paper cuts seriously! My brother got a paper cut at his job and had to stay home a month!"

"Ron, it wasn't a paper cut it was a dragon cut,,, from a dragon's teeth." Hermione said and pointed at her own teeth. Then she turned her head toward Harry. "Harry now can you please tell us the whole story about the blood on your clothes."

Harry started to tell his friends all about the fight, the alphas that had been a part of it and what professor McGonagall had said about the punishment. During the story he made sure to stay clear of the kiss and the fact that he wanted to bond with the tempting omega. No that was something that could stay in the dark. The only thing he realized himself doing sometimes was calling Draco his actual name instead of Malfoy. But luckily his friends didn't say anything about it.

"I can't believe it! Such scumbags!" Hermione almost spit fire, she was as mad as she had ever been.

"I know, I have been wanting to give that ferret a punch in the face, but that? Fuck they made me feel sorry for him! I will kill them, I don't want to feel this way! Hermione help me!" Ron muttered and begged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So how bad did he look when you dropped him off?"

Harry remembered the horrible mess the blonde had been, the bruises and blood. Heck he was still wearing the clothes from before and it still had Draco's blood on it. "He was greatly hurt so I don't think he will be coming to class on Monday. They manage to puncture one of his lungs and break some bones. But I still keep thinking what could have happened if I didn't step in when I did. Then he wouldn't just be having physical scars but,," He didn't want to continue his sentence. That would have been the worst case scenario.

"It's alright Harry, you saved him and that is all that matters!" Ron gave his best pal a supporting smile. After a moment of silent the door opened and in came Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville. Every one of them looked shocked when they noticed the blood on Harry's clothes and face.

"We-we heard that Harry had cut himself on a piece of paper." Dean said while walking in too the room. He felt suddenly a bit unsure of the source they had gotten the information from.

"Wow that must have been one mean ass paper Harry!" Seamus walked closer to get a better look at Harry's blooded cheek. "Where did you cut yourself?" Harry looked over at Ron who blushed while looking out of the window inspecting the weather or something.

"It was just Ron who lied, it's not even my blood." Harry muttered.

"But whose blood is it?!" Ginny asked and sat herself down on the floor. It was clear that she was worried.

"Malfoy's." Harry answered and before he got a chance to start telling them what really happened everyone except Hermione, Ron and Luna gasped for air.

"What, Harry come on! I know that he is an omega now but really that's low!" Dean stood firm and look extremely angry. _Why,,, just whyyy?_

"Really, guys you know me and I would never do something like that!" Now Harry was really starting to get ma as hell.

"Well yeah but we all know that you really dislike Malfoy." Said Dean who was still as angry as ever. _Oh if they would know my true feelings now it would shock their pants off!_

"No I do not!" And Harry really knew that this time he was hundred percent certain. Then after he had made everyone sit down he started telling his story for the third time this evening.

"Poor Malfoy." Ginny said after Harry was done telling them the story. She snuggled closer into Seamus embrace. "Who could they do something like that?"

"I don't know but I hope they will get severely punished!" Dean hit his closed fist into the floor. "If I was McGonagall I would rip the balls of those jerks!"

"Yeah." Harry thought that if he was in charge those alphas wouldn't even have a single speck of magic left inside of them. "But guys this that I have told you most stay a complete secret! It must be embarrassing for Malfoy as it is." Harry could clearly see the pouting face of Ron but didn't think much of it. "Can I get everyone's word?"

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison, even Ron much to Harry's surprise.

"Thanks!" Harry beamed of a smile that made his friends a bit taken back, it had been such a long time since they had seen their friend smile in such a way.

"Well now that we are done with that I have to ask you one thing Harry, can you please change your clothes." Ginny pointed one finger towards his blooded t-shirt. "It looks so horrible."

"Sorry I had forgotten about that, I will be right back." Harry stood up from his seat and hurried to his room, he didn't want to be stopped on the way and somehow he made it without any disturbing questions. Maybe, just maybe Ron was right about the paper cut story, apparently it was believable.

He locked the door to his room and with careful movements pulled the t-shirt over his head and laid it down on his bed. After a new shirt was on he looked over at the dirtied one. The red stains on it were really clear. _Draco._ Harry lifted up the shirt and after looking at it for some time he held it close to his face. He drew in deep breaths of air and found that the omega scent was still there, even if it was faint. _Shit it smells so good._ In his room Harry knew that he didn't have to control himself. Not like before when he had been with Draco. After checking that that the door was locked he sat himself down on the bed and continued to smell the shirt while gradually moving his one hand down to his trousers. _Fuck! I am the sickest pervert ever!_ Harry started rubbing himself outside of his pants. He wanted nothing more than to release his urges but he knew that the room would smell of sex if he did that. He could air it out but he had promised to return to his friends that was still in Hermione's room and if he took too long they would start to ask questions. _ARGH! Why must Draco smell so good? Why must his skin be so smooth and why must he be so precious?_ His hand stopped moving and Harry felt a tear slowly fall from his eye as he looked at the shirt in one of his hands. What was he supposed to do? Draco hated him like the plague. _But maybe he doesn't,, he kissed me earlier…. Wait that was just basic instincts taking control over him as he went into panic mode._ Harry swallowed and let the hand that held the shirt before slowly travel over his lips. It had been so sudden. That kiss. Draco's lips had only brushed against his slightly but it had been enough, enough to make him fall deadly deep into his love. That love that would never be answered. But even so he loved him so deeply. It hurt knowing that his beating heart wouldn't be able to reach Draco's in a way he wanted it to. When the school year was over they would go their separate ways and never see each other again. If it would happen something to Draco in the future he wouldn't be there to keep him safe. Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat. No he wouldn't let those damned tear start to stream down his face!

"Harry?" said someone outside of the door. Harry would always be able to recognized the voice, it was Luna. With fast movements, he opened the window and then he unlock the door to let Luna inside. She opened the door with a smile. "I just wanted to talk with you a bit." Harry waited for her to continue but as always she continued to be cryptic.

"Okay,,." Harry sat down on his bed. Luna choose to sit down on the bed right next to his.

"I think that Draco is really sad right now." She mumbled as she looked around in the room.

"Well yeah it would be weird if he wasn't." _What does she want to come with this?_

"But Harry your action in the hall was not because he was sad, was it? You didn't do that to comfort him, right?" Luna locked eyes with him and searched his with her deep light blue ones. Harry felt a shiver, how could she have known what happened? What was it that his friend was talking about? Could it have been the kiss?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry answered her and tried to not break into sweat right in front of her.

"No I understand, I was being unclear of what I was talking about. You know people have said that I does that often, that I am odd because of it." She looked down on the floor but she didn't look sad. Harry pressed his lips together to make sure he didn't say anything stupid. If anyone would be looking for an odd creature they just had to meet Luna and their search would be over. "I was talking about before when you carried Draco in your arms and was almost at the hospital wing, then the two of you kissed."

"Kissed?" Harry wanted to die of embarrassment. "No- we,, I mean.."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Harry, it is common that alphas and omegas kiss when they are attracted to each other." Luna said and gave him the smile only she could give.

"Well but that's the problem, because Draco and I isn't,, I meant Draco isn't interested in me in that way." Harry tried to hide the fact that he was extremely disappointed of that fact.

"Oh." Luna looked down at her feet once again. Harry could see that she missed one shoe but he decided not to say anything. He already knew that she would tell him about some odd creature that had stolen it. "Harry you are a bit strange do you now that?"

Harry looked at her and didn't believe what he had just heard,, Luna Lovegood thought he was strange? _She says that I am strange?_ "Why do you think I am the strange one?"

Luna looked like she would burst out in laughter in any second. "I do not believe that Draco would kiss just anyone." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Luna stopped him. "Omegas don't kiss just anyone even if they are scared. You don't have to believe me Harry when I tell you that Draco likes you. It's just my omega side that tells me that it is like that."

The room became quiet, Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about the fact that Luna was an omega too and now when she told him what she thought he couldn't say anything against it. Maybe she was right, hell he didn't know what an omega thought about when they became stressed. He had read about cases of omegas who wanted to mate to ensure their safety but maybe it was something else behind this. Maybe just maybe Draco really did like Harry.

* * *

The next day the whole school had gotten the news, much to Harry's surprise. _How had the word gotten out? Had Parkinson and Zabinin blabbed?_ At breakfast Harry asked his friends if one of them had told anyone. Even if they all swore that neither of them had said anything to anyone Harry thought that Dean looked a bit guilty sitting there eating his cereal. But what could he do about it now, the words were out and everyone was talking about it at their respective table. Even if Harry was a bit bothered by it he still tried to listen in to what people said. Thankfully the only things that was whispered was about how sad they were that something like that could happened to anyone in the school.

A noise was made and the whole room went silent in mere seconds. In front of the teachers table stood professor McGonagall, she looked out on the pupils with a stern expression.

"I believe that you have all learnt about what happened here at school last evening. Something that I will not tolerate happening in our school." She paused and collected her thoughts. "If there are some of you that haven't heard about the incident I will tell you now that one student was attacked by ten other students. They caused some of his bones to break and a lung to get punctured." Harry clenched his fist under the table. The rage was growing and the need for revenge was starting to take control. "Luckily there was a student that saw the attack and saved his classmate before it was too late." When she said that Harry noticed that several heads had turned in his direction.

A door opened and in came the ten alpha boys, their eyes was locked on the floor as they walked up to the place where McGonagall was standing. Two teachers were the ones leading them and as soon as they reached professor McGonagall the two of them walked to their respective chair. "Now, I must say that you ten have made me very angry. Your actions speak for themselves as to prove that you are not the type of students that Hogwarts would like to have." A small chatter spread across the room. _Is she really going to,,?_ "Therefore I will suspend you from school", one of the alphas raised his head to interrupt but professor McGonagall only held up her hand. ",this suspension will only last one year, which would give you a lot of time to rethink your life choices!"

"But professor you can't do that!" Toby yelled with panic in his eyes.

"Oh I do believe that as I am the headmistress of this school I have the final say in what happens to students who misbehaves like you ten have." She gave them a stern smile. "Now hand over your wands!" The whole school watched in disbelief when the alphas one by one handed their precious wands to the headmistress. "Now you have to decide if you want to tell your parents about this or if I should do the honour."

Her tone made everyone in the room shiver and some moved closer to their mates. But Harry didn't feel anything like that, he felt lighter and more at ease. They had gotten their punishments for hurting Draco and this would make everyone else see that if they tried to do something like they would get a ticket home. Draco would be safe now.


	11. Chapter 11- Draco, Hospital wing

Sorry everyone that I have been so slow at updating! Have had so much to do and long days at school that I have been so tired -.- urgh!

Will just tell you all, yelling one of the unforgivable curses (the one that starts with an A) to your alarm clock will not kill it, but giving it a lesson in flying will get it to faint. XD

Hopefully you will all like this chapter, I wasn't so pleased with it before and rewrote it so many times so just hoping that you all will like it!

I hope you all are feeling super and I must say that I LOVE reading your reviews! X3

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!

HUGS and KISSES! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money on this!

* * *

Chapter 11- Draco,

Draco sighed as he tried to open his eyes, where was he? And why in hell did his body hurt so much? What happened last night?

With careful movements Draco started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. But as he opened them he noticed that the room he was lying in wasn't his. Panic spread in his body as he tried to sit up to hurry off from where ever he was, then he suddenly felt it. The throbbing pain from his chest and his leg. He looked down and saw a neatly made bandage on his leg and on one of his hands. _Why in hell do I have bandages on me? Who did this,,,,?_ Then it dawned on him where he was and why. The hospital wing, it was clear as hell now. The furniture, the beds, the roof, the walls, the smell, the sounds, it all told him that he was there. Memories of last night flooded his mind. Draco felt his heart started beating rapidly as he tried to ease himself. The faces of the alphas appeared in front of his sight. With a scream, he tried to push the faces away but they only seemed to come closer. That was when he heard a voice next to him, a nice soothing voice that told him that everything was fine. It was then he saw her, a woman that he always would recognize especially when he looked at her clothing.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him with sad, tired eyes. "It is alright mr Malfoy, you are safe now." It almost felt like a déjà vu when he heard the words coming from her mouth but he decided not to think much about it. "But you will soon feel worse if you don't lie down this instance!"

Draco did what he was told and sunk down onto his pillow once more. It appeared as if it was an early morning, the sun would soon rise and make all the creatures wake up one by one. The room was slightly lit up but only from a few candles. "Madam Pomfrey,,," Draco was abruptly interrupted by his two best friends. They hurried to his bed from where they had been laying.

"Oh Draco sweetheart! You are finally awake!" Pansy said as she hurried to his side. But as she came close she stopped. It was clear that she didn't want to end up hurting him more than he already was. She tried to scan which part of his body that would be okay to hug.

"Drake, you really scared us for a while!" Blaise said as he sat himself down on the edge of Draco's bed.

Even if Draco was happy too see them he was still a bit surprised, had they stayed with him all night? "Don't think that I am not happy to see you two but what are you doing here?"

"Mr Malfoy, it appears that your friends are pretty good at talking and after much debating with me last night they finally made me agree to letting them stay." She paused and turned towards Blaise and Pansy. "However you two, that will not work another time! Remember that!" Both of them nodded in agreement.

After making sure that Draco was fine madam Pomfrey walked away to send a message for professor McGonagall and she left the trio alone.

"I can't believe you Draco, you promised to be careful and look what happened!" Pansy yelled but lowered her voice when she saw madam Pomfrey step out of her room with a stern look. "You said you would take it easy." She muttered to his friend.

"Sorry Pansy, I really am extremely sorry." Draco lifted his arm with much force and gave his friend a hug. She hugged him back with much force, almost to make sure that he was here in the room still intact.

"Lucky for you that Potter saved your sorry ass!" Blaise muttered with a slight annoyed tone. _Wait what? Potter, as in Harry Potter? The golden boy,,, saved me?_

"What?" Draco asked, his whole body started to feel warm. Had Harry really saved him? And why couldn't he remember?! When had he been saved? Draco remembered a slight touch against his cheek but that was it.

"Yeah, we were looking for you in the entire school and when the darkness fell we got so worried that we talked to professor McGonagall to ask for her help. And when we were standing there talking Potter appeared in the doorway. You should have seen him, all blooded. It looked like he had been in a heck of a fight." Blaise paused as he noticed Draco's worried look. "But then he told us that it wasn't his blood but yours. I thought my heart stopped." Blaise remembered how angry he had felt. He had wanted to kill Potter then and there. It was a bit sad to say that he had thought so lowly of the golden boy.

"Yeah, I was ready to kill that son of a ,," She stopped and looked at her friend with an apologizing look. "Then he told us what really happened and we hurried to the hospital wing as fast as we could. Apparently Potter and professor McGonagall took care of the shitty alphas last night." It was clear by her expression that she wanted to have been with them.

"But why did Harry,,, why did he have my blood on his clothes?" Draco looked down and he couldn't even see a slight speck of blood on his. _Hold on for a second, this isn't my clothes!_ Draco felt a bit disgusted, whose clothes was he wearing?! And who had changed his old clothes to the new ones?!

"Harry carried you all the way here." Pansy gave Draco a look that hinted on something dirty. He knew her to well to not see the small hint hidden in her eyes. "So maybe you have a chance after all with that prince of yours." She grinned as Draco started to blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered and tried to look clueless but he knew that he failed. "You know as well as I do that he is nice to anyone that needs help." Draco understood that it had to be it. It just had to be the cause. That Gryffindor boy was just too nice!

"Maybe, maybe not. He looked really angry when he told us about those alpha skunks!" Blaise turned to look at Pansy to get some support, in trying to cheer their friend up.

"Yeah, you will see! Soon you will have had your first kiss and all!" Pansy winked as she grinned wide. _Kiss,,, first kiss._ Somehow his entire body started to feel weird and his lips started to tingle. Why was her statement affecting him? Was there something he missed? Had he gotten a hard punch right into his head last night? _Kiss,,, kiss,,, ki-._ Draco felt his heart speed up, his pulse was beating like a racing-horse and his cheeks was starting to burn. Why in hells name had he forgotten about the kiss?! Draco thought back to yesterday's incident where he had actually kissed Harry. _OH DEAR MERLIN WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ The memories about feeling weakened came across his mind. He had been too weak to resist the temptation, Harry had smelt so good. _Why myself, just why?!_ Slowly Draco touched his lips with his healthy hand. He couldn't believe it, that he with those lips had actually kissed Harry Potter. The lips felt hot as he tried to remember the kiss. One thing he was curious about was how Harry had reacted. Had he been shocked or disgusted? Even if Draco tried his best he couldn't for his life remember the facial expression of Harry after the kiss. Then it dawned on him, he and Harry had shared a kiss, his first kiss, Harry would never be able to take it back! HA! He and Harry would always have shared a kiss and nothing could take that from him!

"Blaise can you please get madam Pomfrey I think Draco is feeling worse." Pansy inspected the rosy cheeks and the flustered look on Draco's face.

"Okay, wait here and keep a look at him." After Blaise stood up and walked away as Pansy turned her head to Draco.

"Don't think that you can fool me so easily! What did Potter do to you?" She searched his eyes for an answer. "Did he take advantage of you?"

Draco looked at his friend and he didn't know what to do, should he tell her about the kiss or ignore her searching eyes. "He didn't take advantage of me! It was I who.." Draco stopped as he felt himself blush more deeply. _Why did I just tell her that?_

"Oh dear Draco what have you done to Potter boy?" Pansy looked as if she would fly away of excitement and she tried her best not to jump up and down while she waited for Draco to answer.

"I didn't do anything,, well I mean I didn't do anything completely bad." Draco glanced over Pansy's shoulder to see if Blaise was back, luckily he weren't. "Promise me you won't tell a soul!" Pansy nodded so much that it was surprising that her head didn't flew off from her shoulders. Draco leaned in and whispered the news to her. "I kissed him."

Fireworks was almost seen coming from Pansy's eyes as she looked at Draco. She jumped, shrieked and smiled so wide that she would sure have pain in her cheeks for a week. "I can't believe it! You kissed him! Did he kiss you back?"

"Well I don't know, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Pansy stopped moving around and looked a bit confused.

"I don't really remember everything and I don't remember anything after the kiss." Draco took a pause and he could clearly see Pansy giving him a suspicious look. "I am serious Pansy! One moment my lips touched his and the next I woke up in here having my bones mended by madam Pomfrey." _Oh dear Merlin, now when I said it out loud,,, that doesn't sound good. What if something more happened and I missed it,,, I SUCK!_

"Oh dear, so you are saying that one minute you were kissing him and the next you woke up in a bed?!" Pansy's eyes was like two bright suns when she looked at her friend and Draco could clearly see something take over her mind. "OH DEAR! Draco lean forward at once!"

Draco looked at Pansy for a moment and didn't really understand what she was talking about, why would she want him to lean,,, then it hit Draco. She wanted to see if there were a mark on his neck. _Surely I would have felt it if I had one and doesn't your scent change when you make a bond? I don't feel any different or smell different for that matter. But maybe it is different for some people,, maybe._ _What if there is a mark? What should I do then?_ Draco crunched down like a ball in his bed and let his hair fall over his eyes. "Do you see anything?" Pansy leaned over and looked. She let out a disappointed sighed that was enough answer for Draco. "Shit you really scared the hell out of me Pansy!"

"I am so disappointed! Potter is a lame excuse for an alpha, he should have bonded with you when he had the chance,,,,, lame-ass!" Pansy slumped down on the bed next to Draco's and pushed out her lower lip in a sulking sort of way.

"Really, you think that would have been a good start in a relationship, to bond with a person who has broken bones and was on the edge of fainting?"

"Well I would have done it."

"Of course you would have done it but Harry is nice and heroic, he wouldn't force someone." Draco blushed and looked down on his blanket. "Plus he wouldn't want someone like me anyways."

"Come on Drake stop staying stupid things like that!" Pansy stood up and slapped his shoulder. This caused Draco to look a bit surprised.

"Really, you would slap your friend who is already hurt?!" Draco asked as he raised his hand to his shoulder. "Some friend you are."

"Oh come on, you are already healed. The only thing you have is some bruises and pain from getting your bones mended." Pansy mumbled as she turned her head to Blaise who was emerging with madam Pomfrey behind him.

"So I take it that mr Malfoy is still feeling a bit worse. Maybe it is best for you two to leave your friend here for now. It is soon time for breakfast in the great hall." Madam Pomfrey said as she started to push Pansy and Blaise out from the hospital wing.

"But,," Pansy said while she was shooed away.

"No, I won't fall for that again ms Parkinson." Draco smiled as he waved goodbye to his friends who was still trying to stay there with him. It was actually pretty nice of them to be so persistent but what he really wanted now was to rest and he doubted that he would get it with both Blaise and Pansy in the same room as himself. After the door was closed madam Pomfrey turned back towards Draco and gave him a smile. "So, Draco please have some rest and I will wake you up later."

"You will wake me up later, how come?" _Didn't she say last night that I should sleep as much as I could to heal faster?_ Draco looked up at madam Pomfrey who smiled reassuring.

"Well Minerva is coming later today, she wants to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday." She turned towards the clock that was standing in one corner. "I think she will arrive after ten o'clock. Sleep now sweetie." Draco wasn't really sure he had heard her correctly; did she really just call him sweetie? He had been under the impression that she wasn't overly fond of him but maybe he was wrong.

It was easier than he first thought to fall asleep, he had been so deadly tired and the only thing he wished for was to doze off to the land of dreams. There he met Harry, standing on a porch to a house that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale.

* * *

"Should I wake him up Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the headmistress sat herself down on a chair next to Draco's bed.

"No let him sleep a bit more." Minerva looked at the small boy in the bed next to her. She felt so much pain and sadness to know that it was mostly her own fault for this to have happen to Draco. If she had ordered the ghosts to keep an eye on the boy this wouldn't have occurred.

"How did it go?" Poppy turned to look at Minerva who raised her eyes from the cut on Draco's head.

"I announced in front of everyone that those ten alphas are suspended from school for a year and then I confiscated their wands." She couldn't pretend that this was something she was happy about but she knew that those pupils had done something horrible to Draco and it was lucky that mr Potter had found him in time.

"Oh, only a suspension? I would have expelled them from the school Minerva." Poppy was shocked but knew that this was probably for the best when it came down to it. "When will you tell the parents?"

"I told the students that they would get to choose if they wanted me to tell their parents or if they wanted to do so themselves." Minerva smiled when she noticed the look of surprise in Poppy's eyes.

"Minerva you are surely too nice on those bullies. You should have seen poor Draco last night before I changed the clothes, washed his wounds and healed some of his cuts." Poppy looked at the sleeping boy and she felt a wave of compassion run through her.

"Oh, have you started to call him Draco? I thought you didn't like the boy that much Poppy." Minerva smiled as she noticed the slight blush that was spreading on Poppy's cheeks.

"I have decided to change my mind on that matter, this boy is really a nice one and I am very sad that he was forced to obey that dark lord. Draco really is kind hearted." Poppy was a bit ashamed that she had been one of those few in the school that didn't think Draco Malfoy was worthy a second chance. But she had been wrong, he deserved a second chance more than anyone.

"I know, that is why I let him come to the school this year. I knew that he was a nice boy and I was correct on that matter." Carefully to not wake Draco up she patted his head before she and Poppy walked into the office. Minerva wanted to know how long it would take for Draco to be able to return to his classes and some other things.

* * *

Two hours later Draco woke up, feeling a bit heavy but otherwise better than before. Maybe madam Pomfrey was correct that all he needed was some rest and then he would start feeling better in no time at all. On his right side was both madam Pomfrey and professor McGonagall. They smiled as he slowly tried to sit up.

"Hello Draco, how are you feeling dear?" Professor McGonagall asked while Draco reached for his glass of water.

"Better than before." Draco gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Well that is great to hear." Madam Pomfrey walked up to him and checked his bandages. "I must say that I am surprised to see that almost all the bones are completely healed."

"I am glad to hear it, I don't think it would be easy writing with my left hand." Draco gave her a smile as she stepped backwards. "Thank you madam Pomfrey for all your help, if you weren't here I would still be broken and hurt here and there." To his happiness, he noticed a wide smile spread for a short time on her lips.

"It is my job to take care of the pupils of Hogwarts." She mumbled but it was clear that she was happy.

"Draco." Professor McGonagall said which made him to turn his head towards her. "I must ask you something very important, it is about Debbie." _Debbie?_ Professor McGonagall noticed Draco's distressed look and she raised her hand to calm him down. "Don't worry there is nothing wrong with her, I just wanted to ask you if I should tell her what happened to you yesterday."

"No absolutely not!" Draco almost yelled his answer but he knew what would happen if she learnt about the attack. She would never leave his side, ever. _It would be a miracle if she even let me go to class on my own. No, it is better if she doesn't find out at all._

"I thought so, but I just wanted to make sure." She smiled as she saw how Draco started to relax. "Now when that is taken care of, I want to ask you how you are feeling about what happened yesterday."

The room went silent and Draco looked down on his white bedsheets. He didn't really want to think about what happened last night but he understood that she probably needed some information. "I, I am feeling alright I guess." _How are you supposed to feel after an attack? I want to break those bastards into small pieces, but otherwise I am feeling better. Sure I am scared that it will happen again and Harry won't be there to protect me, but other than that I am fine, totally fine, really totally fine._ "Well, I am still feeling sad about it. And angry."

"That is only natural to feel something like that and if you want to talk about it please tell me or any other teacher so we can help you deal with it." She lowered her head and looked down on the floor. "I am so, so sorry Draco." Draco noticed a tear slowly running down her cheek.

"Pr-professor, why are you apologising?" Draco couldn't understand why she said she was sorry, for what? What had she done? The only thing she had done ever since he returned was being nice and supporting.

"Draco, it is partly my fault that you are lying here." She gestured to his hospital bed. "I knew that there were pupils that wanted to harm you. And what did I do? I let you roam around the school without anyone with you. I am so thankful that mr Potter came when he did and saved you."

Draco blushed deep red. _Harry,,, oh dear Merlin what should I do next time I see him?_ "You don't have to say sorry professor McGonagall. I am alright." He gave her his best smile he could give at that moment.

"Thank you, but I am still very sorry! Please get better soon and I will return tomorrow to see what we can do about your classes." She gave him a quick and gentle hug before she walked out of the room. Madam Pomfrey looked at him a bit more before she also stepped out, telling him that Hagrid needed some help with changing his bandages.

 _Finally, alone at last._ Draco lowered his body down on his bed and sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door opened and to Draco's enormous surprise it was no other than Harry Potter standing there looking a bit distressed. Their eyes met instantly and there were a strange feeling growing between them. _Ha-harry, what is he doing here?!_ "He-hello." It was obvious that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The discomfort was clear as day but even so he walked over with slow steps to Draco who was still lying on the bed.

"H-hi." Draco didn't know what so say or what to do. The raven-haired person before him looked so sexy and handsome as he walked slowly towards Draco. _Fuck that is soo hot!_ The nervousness was growing with each step Harry took. Draco wanted nothing more than to fly away or fly right onto Harry kissing him so hard that he would pass out. _What should I say? Dear Merlin help me, help me, HELP ME!_

Harry looked at him for a while before saying anything. "How are you feeling?" If Draco didn't know better, he could have sworn that he saw a slight blush on Harry's cheeks. _Feeling about what?! The kiss? The beating? The kiss? The cuts on my body? The KISS?! No myself, he is most likely talking about the cuts and the fight last night,,, I hope. If it is about the kiss I don't know what to tell him…_

"Well I feel as good as someone who has been beaten up can. You should know the feeling, haven't you been laying in one of these beds like a hundred times?" _What is WRONG with me?! Be nice myself!_ But to Draco's surprise and relief Harry didn't look offended or even mad at his statement. In fact, it looked like the raven-haired boy was smiling, but that couldn't be it,,,, right?

"I am glad to see that you are yourself again." Harry mumbled as he sat down on the chair next to Draco's bed. Somehow Harry had started to relax and Draco could feel the change in the air.

Draco was extremely surprised, why in hell was Harry sitting next to him when he had been so eager to stay away from him just a day ago? Suddenly Draco remembered that he had forgotten to say something extremely important. "Oh, I almost forgot." He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and he felt the pull between them grow. What was it with those eyes that made him want to lose control? The only thing he wanted to do was to throw himself onto Harry. With a low voice, almost like a whisper he told raven-haired male what he wanted to say. "Thank you for saving me, Harry." Draco gave the other male a smile while trying hard to supress the blush from starting to spread. _Who would have thought that a day would come where I would be thanking Harry for something? Oh dear if my father would hear me now, he would strangle me to death. But that would be a thousand times better than him learning my heart's wish to mate with Harry. Oh if he ever finds out about that he wouldn't strangle me, no he would rip me into pieces,,, if he didn't have a heart attack by the news first. There is a high possibility for that happening!_

Harry blinked a few times in disbelief before he stared down on his shoes mumbling. "That's the third time."

"What's the third time?" Draco spat out and he regretted it the same time the words left his mouth. He was starting to get slightly annoyed over his own behaviour. _Why am I behaving like a piece of crap?! I suck! S-U-C-K, suck!_

"It is the third time that you are calling me by my first name." Harry looked up and into Draco's eyes. Those green eyes were filled with something warm which caused Draco to almost faint.

 _What should I say? Come on me! Think of something to say to him!_ The silence in the room was nerve wrecking but what should he say? Where there a correct answer to use in this situation? Draco's heart almost stopped by how precious Harry looked when he said that. His mouth went dry in a matter of seconds and he tried his best to make himself say anything to answer Harry. It was impossible, it didn't come out so much as a beep. _Why has he been keeping count? Is that even normal?_ Finally, Draco felt an answer was coming up to the surface and he opened his mouth. "Well it is your name, right? Or have you gotten more stupid over the years?" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I am behaving like a fucking ass!_ Draco knew that if he didn't stop talking soon Harry would hate his guts forever.

But Harry didn't seem to get angry at all, instead a smile formed on his lips and he looked extremely amused. "Yeah it is my name but I never thought I would hear you calling me that again."

"Oh, do you want me to call you by your last name instead? You know to keep to our tradition?" Draco glanced at him and he felt a bit nervous to hear the answer.

"No- no- no I like it, I mean, I like being called Harry,,,, by you." Harry smiled and Draco couldn't help but feeling his heart speed up. What had that pause meant? A sweet silence surrounded them and neither of them dared to break it while controlling their emotions for one another. _Why were there such a long pause between called Harry,, by you? Is he saying that he likes it when I call him Harry but he doesn't care about the others? Or is it just that he likes to hear his name in general?_ "But if you call me Harry should I start calling you Draco?" He winked as he said it which caused Draco to blush. He averted his eyes from Harry's searching ones as he tried to make it seem like he didn't care.

"I-i- if yo-you w-want t-t-tto." _Oh dear I got it bad…_

Harry started to laugh, never in his life had Draco seen something so beautiful, it was like he was star-struck by the sight. "I didn't think stupidity was contagious. Sorry I should have stayed at a distance from you." He said while he continued to laugh. Draco thought that if he had to choose a mood for Harry to always have, he would choose happiness. Never in his life had he seen the raven-haired boy look so perfect, sure he looked absolutely delicious when he wore his quidditch uniform and had that special look in his eyes that told everyone that he was ready to kick some ass. But this was something else, something even better than that, something that could make him melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Ha ha ha you are so funny Harry." But Draco had to admit to himself that the comment was actually pretty good.

"I know right? I was once told that I was the comedian in the Gryffindor house." Harry held his nose up high in the air with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Oh I always thought it was the red-head but then again you have to have at least two braincells to tell a joke." Draco was surprised to hear Harry laughing at his statement instead of being angry with him. If he would have gotten angry Draco have understood, he had just said something rather mean about Harry's best friend.

"Ohhhh it is so bad that Ron wasn't here right now and heard you." Harry paused and dried of a tear that had crept out from his eyes. "He would have loved to give you a fitting comeback to that!"

"Oh and you won't do it because?"

"I am not as good as him,,, or you at those things." Harry admitted rather embarrassed. _Harry praised me? The golden boy just praised me? If he kisses me now I will know for sure that this is a dream or an illusion from taking too much painkillers!_

Draco looked down on his hands, one of them had a bandage on it. That would be so boring when he came back to his classes, he wasn't used to write with the left hand but then again, he could always learn or use magic. As he looked down trying to make the blushing on his face fade he noticed the sudden change in the air. The relaxed sweetness was suddenly replaced by a nervousness radiating from Harry as he sat there fidgeting with his fingers. "So,, I want to ask you about one thing,,, about yesterday."

If it was possible Draco stared even harder at his hands, he felt like if he raised his head right now he would lose his cool completely. "Oh?" _Shit what could he want to ask me about?! Did I do something even worse after the kiss, oh dear Merlin what if I told him my undying love for him,,, or worse, what if I puked on him!_

"Well do you remember anything about yesterday?" It was clear as day that Harry was uncomfortable to ask him the question, which gave Draco a good indication about what the other hinted on.

"Parts of it, but some are just a blur." Which was the truth, he really didn't remember how the two of them made it to the floor were the hospital wing was located. It was like he had been attacked, picked up and suddenly appeared in the hallway close to the hospital wing in less than five minutes.

"Ohh." Disappointed about the answer Harry looked down at the floor. "I should have known."

The pain that was hidden but not invisible in Harry's eyes gave Draco a big push into telling him that he did in fact remember the kiss among other things. Because even if it was embarrassing,, like he could die it was still better than seeing Harry disappointed. "I do remember some parts, especially one thing." Draco glanced up at Harry through his eyelashes while biting his lower lip. _Shit this is hard! Don't chicken out now myself!_

"Wh-what do you remember?" Harry's eyes looked like they were pleading for a certain answer and that gave Draco the final push to finally say something. Those emerald eyes were begging for something and Draco wanted to know what. And if it was the kiss Harry was hinting on, he just had to take it. Maybe he would get punched, but would Harry really punch a guy that was lying there on a hospital bed bruised and hurt? _Maybe he wants to know because he liked it and wants to do it again?_ The inner voice said and Draco gave himself a mental slap to forget that stupid suggestion.

"Well, I remember the ki-." Before Draco could finish his sentence the door flung opened and in stormed Pansy holding cakes in one hand and two bottles of pumpkin juice in the other.

"HELLO! Draco be happy that your friend blessed you with her presence!" She abruptly stopped dead track when she noticed who was sitting next to Draco. Both of them looked shocked and embarrassed. "Ohh, sorry.. don't let me disturb you." She winked at Draco who blushed in a deep crimson colour, while she walked backwards towards the door. But as she had taken a few steps she was stopped by Harry.

"No I was just about to go." He turned his head and smiled. "Bye and get better soon,,, Draco." The last words were said low as a whispered but Draco heard it and blushed to his very core. Apparently Pansy had also heard it and when the door closed behind Harry she rushed to Draco's side throwing the things that she held into the bed next to his.

"DRACO? Since when did you start calling each other by your first names?" Her eyes were gleaming with joy and she sat down while she waited for the answer.

"I, I don't know. I apparently called him Harry yesterday when he saved me and I happened to do it once more today. When I did he told me that he liked it and then he asked if I would be okay with him calling me Draco." He sighed as he remembered the blush on Harry's face, what would he have looked like if Draco had told him about the kiss? Would that blush been transform into a purplish colour?

"Ohhh dear Merlin! That is huge Draco! Please tell me you told him to call you Draco from now on?" She jumped up and down in her chair. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me,,"

"OKAY! Just stop chanting, please!" Draco shouted and to his relief she did what she was told and zipped her mouth shut. "Thank you. And please be still for a moment, your jumping makes my head hurt."

With that comment, Draco received a look of scepticism from Pansy. "Really, me jumping up and down on this chair makes your head hurt… I would like to know how that is possible."

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" Draco asked and started to laugh as he saw her clasp one of her hands tight against her mouth. "Thank you. I said that if he wanted to call me Draco he could do that." Pansy's eyes grew wider as she waited patiently for Draco to continue. "So he will now call me Draco."

A look of extreme disappointment spread over Pansy's face. " y? That's it?!" Draco started to laugh as he noticed smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well,,, I never said that was it, or did I?" With an evil smirk, he continued his story. "I have to tell you the best part of it all. He has been keeping count how many times I have called him Harry, it is three by the way if you want to know."

Pansy sparkled like a diamond. "Reeeeeaaallly! That is so precious! I never thought Potter boy would have a cute side. But I guess you always knew that." Pansy grabbed a cake and threw it to Draco who was extremely grateful. Weirdly enough the food in the hospital wing didn't taste as good as the food in the great hall, maybe it was the lack of company. He took his first bite and it was heavenly. The cake was soft and sweet, creamy and perfect. "Draco do you want me to get a room for you and your friend." Pansy pointed at the cake in his hand and started to laugh. Draco just glared at her before he continued with his food.

When the drinks and cakes were finished, Draco sighed. It was pure luck that he had Pansy for a friend, especially now when she was babbling about the possibilities of Harry being in love with him. It felt nice.

"Really Pansy, come on you and I are normal, well I am,,, you I don't really know." He ducked as Pansy threw a paper bag towards him, it missed by ten centimetres. "You really need to practise your throws."

"Hey it was because the bag was made of paper otherwise you would have been hit!" Pansy walked around his bed and picked up the trash.

"I believe that when I see it!" Draco poked out his tongue towards her. "Well to explain myself, I am normal in a sense that good things don't just happen to me. I am a nobody, an ex-death eater, an omega, does that sound like someone Harry would choose? No I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! I am being sick and tired of hearing you say that all the bloody time! Draco, you are still a wizard and a great one at that! So, when you are healed go out and confess!" Pansy threw the paper ball towards the door. "CONFESS!"

Right the second as the throw was made the door opened and in came Blaise. Who sadly got hit by the piece of paper.

"What the heck? Here I was being nice to come and visit you and you repay me with a ball of paper thrown into my head!" Blaise said as he walked into the room.

"Blaise sweetie!" Pansy hurried to his side and gave him a hug. "Sorry but I was just trying to get Draco to stop being so dramatic."

"And you had to throw a paper ball at me becaaaause?"

Pansy blushed as she looked up at him. "I didn't actually sense that you were coming in."

"That is a nice thing to say to your future mate." Blaise received a big kiss from Pansy by that statement.

"Yes, your future mate." She purred next to him. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and Draco could practically feel the love radiating from the two of them. Sickening sweet.

"Get a room you two!" He muttered. "Or do that somewhere far away from me, please?"

Blaise kissed Pansy one last time before he walked up to his friend. "Sorry Draco but can you tell me why you were being dramatic?"

"I wasn't being dramatic!" Draco looked at Blaise with a stern look before Blaise turned to his future mate.

"Why was he being dramatic Pansy?" She walked over to them and held her arm around Blaise's waist before answering.

"He was telling me that he doesn't have a chance with Potter,, you know the usual stuff." Pansy sighed. It was starting to get a bit depressing and annoying to hear their beloved friend tell them how bad he was and how he couldn't date Potter because of it.

"Oh that."

"What do you mean that? Sorry if I trouble you two lovebirds with my hell on earth." Blaise snickered as he turned to his girlfriend.

"I never said I were troubled by it!" Blaise looked at Pansy for moral support.

"It sure as hell sounded like it." Draco was beginning to feel more and more angry. What right did those two have? To call him dramatic? But maybe he was… "Okay oh wise Blaise tell me what to do so I can stop being dramatic and get Harry."

A smile was plastered on Blaise's face. "I think I got a plan but you must wait for a one week." That smile was often used by Blaise when he got a great idea and this caused Draco to feel a bit of fluttering in his stomach. "Then I will tell you my perfect plan to get you and Potter boy together."

"Should I begin to worry?" Draco asked his friend.

"Of course not. When I and Pansy are done with you, no one will be able to say no to you."

"Blaise what are you talking about?!

"Sorry Drake, it's a secret." Blaise had that special look in his eyes that told Draco there was no point in saying no to his friend and his plan. "But it will work perfectly! You and Potter will be a couple before you know it." Draco blushed when he thought about the possibilities, him and Harry together. _Even if Blaise is good at something he is not THAT good._

"I believe that when I see it." Draco said but he couldn't stop the fluttering in his stomach. What if the plan worked and he ended up mating with the sexiest person ever! A blush spread over his cheeks and he tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Ohhh Blaise sweetie tell me!" Pansy pressed her breast against his arm while she continued to beg.

Blaise's mind clouded a bit when he felt her body so close to his. With almost all his willpower he told Pansy no. "If I tell you Pansy it would only take a few seconds before Draco knows about the plan too."

"But you said that I would help, didn't you?"

"Yeah but I will tell you when the time is right." Blaise kissed Pansy's forehead before he turned to Draco. "So, Draco what have you been doing today?"

After both of his friends had sat themselves down Draco started telling them about both his meeting with professor McGonagall and then he told Blaise what he had told Pansy earlier about Harry.

"What guy counts how many times his name is said if he isn't in love with that person?" Blaise asked. It was impressive how slow his friend was at noticing stuff.

"Maybe someone who is keeping track on how many times his name is said." Draco suggested but understood right away that the suggestion sounded extremely stupid. Apparently both Pansy and Blaise thought so too as they stared at him.

"Wow, it is lucky for you that you look good." Pansy mumbled.

"What did you say?" Draco turned to his friend who stood up with a steady grip around Blaise's arm.

"I said we have to go now, soon time for dinner and you must rest. You heard madam Pomfrey!" Pansy waved goodbye to a stunned Draco who just sat there staring at his friends as they walked out of the room.

When the door closed behind them Blaise turned to his future mate. "Nice done, Pansy. I was starting to worry when we would be able to get out." He said as he put his arm over her shoulders as they walked down the corridor.

Pansy shot him a displeased look. "So you didn't want to stay? Come on he is our friend and he is badly injured, how insensitive you are! I just wanted to go because I noticed that Draco was beginning to feel sleepy, even if he wouldn't admit it himself."

With a smile on his lips Blaise turned to face her. "Baby, don't get me wrong! I love Draco like a brother and I wanted to stay. I had to go because I have to prepare some things before next week." A slight snicker erupted from his throat.

"Ohh? Tell me!" Pansy started pulling on his shirt.

"Sorry it is a secret for now, but when the time comes I will tell you the plan. I need your expertise that same morning so I will tell you the night before. Just so you have time to prepare." With a sneer that made Pansy's heart flutter they continued their walk. Blaise knew that his plan would work, especially since he knew for a fact that Potter boy liked Draco. It was pretty easy to tell and he also had an undercover spy near Potter that had confirmed it all. Yeah, this plan would work if only the spy would be able to help. He would have to remember to send an owl later so that he could explain the plan and what he needed. Blaise laughed as he strode on, Potter would have to take Draco for a mate by the end of next week. Even if he wanted it or not.

* * *

Two days later Draco was finally able to leave the hospital wing. It felt like a blessing when he walked out of the doors and into the hallway with Pansy and Blaise by his side. Sure, it had felt nice being around madam Pomfrey, she was such a nice person and it was clear that she really cared about Draco. But even so it was nice knowing that he would sleep in his own room tonight.

"So, when will you start joining us in our classes?" Blaise asked as he took a hold of Draco's arm when they walked down the stairs. His leg had healed already but he was still a bit unsteady, especially when he walked down the stairs.

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?! That is awesome!" Pansy said as she walked passed the struggling duo. "Do you want my help too?" She turned around and looked at her boyfriend and best friend walking arm in arm down the stairs. It looked extremely funny, Draco was never the one to ask for help and now he had to get support the entire way down.

"Yeah, or else my grades will be hanging on a thin thread." Draco looked down at the last steps and felt a bit relived that he would soon get to take a small break before they reached the next staircase. "I am so happy to know that those alpha scums got their punishments."

Pansy smiled as she remembered hearing those howlers in the great hall the next morning after the meeting. Those scumbags had gotten to stay one night after the decision was made, to pack their stuff and write home to their families. Some parents had been extremely mad and it was clearly heard from those howlers they got the morning when they were supposed to be heading home. "I wish you would have been in the great hall yesterday! Damn I thought that those scums would crawl out of their skin when they heard their howler. It was AWSOME!" Pansy laughed when the memory of when Geoffrey had received his howler struck her mind. Never in her life had she seen anyone so afraid.

"Yeah, that would have been so awesome, you would have loved to see their faces!" Blaise smiled as he took a better grip around Draco's arm. It sure was a lot of stairs and it was starting to feel a bit heavy to support Draco all the way down. How that Potter had made it up all those stairs carrying Draco was a mystery for Blaise. "Why didn't professor McGonagall give you permission to ride a broomstick down to your room?"

Draco stopped and turned to his friend. "Blaise, you know that there is a rule to not ride a broomstick inside of the school building."

"Oh and that stopped you before?" Blaise looked amused. They had all learned about the time when Draco had escaped from class with his hair green as grass. McGonagall hadn't been happy at all hearing about it and after that she had written a rule that forbid all broomstick riding inside of the school.

"It wasn't exactly a rule when I did it.."

"Riiiight…." Blaise gave his friend a nudge.

"Okay now that you have been a jerk can you just tell me what your plan is!" Draco had been so worried after he had heard that his friend had a plan for him. There had been times where he wanted to force the answer out of his friend. "Operation-Draco/Harry" or what he had called it "operation- Drarry" would take place in a couple of days. Even if he was mad he still had to admit that the names had a nice ring to it.

"Nope, will not tell you and I will not stop being a jerk, that is the great privilege of being your friend. To be able to make fun of you." With that said Blaise received a punch right into his ribs.

As they walked down the halls and stairs Draco noticed that many pupils stared at him. It wasn't such a surprise when you thought about it. Ten alpha students had been given the punishment of being suspended for one year and he was the reason for it,,, well if they hadn't attacked him they wouldn't have been expelled in the first place. But still it caused many heads to turn. He could hear some people whispering to each other about what happened to him. _When will this cool down?_ It felt like where ever he went there was people staring at him and he started to miss the safety of the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey had been an expert at keeping people away from him. She had been a bit too good at it, Pansy and Blaise was nearly yelled at when they visited him. And Harry,,,, he had actually been at the hospital wing one time after that awkward visit. Well, the reason for the visit was that he had gotten hurt at practise but still he was there and he talked to Draco for half an hour. It had been AWSOME! Just the two of them, sitting there talking about nothing important. Harry had told him about quidditch practise and Draco had told him about his new house. It had been a bit embarrassing to talk about but he felt like he wanted to tell Harry something about himself and the house was one thing he was proud of. But he stayed clear of mentioning Debbie, he still remembered Dobby and how angry Harry had been by the way Dobby had been treated. No, it was probably best to not speak of Debbie, even if he never treated her badly he was still sure that Harry would misunderstand the whole thing.

Draco had been sad to see how his father treated the house elf. Dobby was Debbie's older brother and his father's personal servant. Debbie had been given to Draco when he was small and was his responsibility as his father once said.

When Dobby died Draco and Debbie searched for him. Draco wanted to give Debbie's brother a proper grave and to their surprise they found Harry just finishing the grave he had worked on for Dobby. Well it hadn't been as good looking as Draco had wanted it to look but he was still very happy. When both of them where certain no one would come back to the grave after they left it Draco and Debbie had walked up to it to give Dobby their final goodbyes. Tears had left his eyes when he had seen Debbie place a kiss on her brother's gravestone.

"Look who is up." Draco turned towards the voice and saw the golden trio standing there. Weasley had a sort of odd look on his face. "I hope you are feeling be-be-better." It looked like the last word hurt him extremely and it was like he tried to hit himself for even trying to say something nice to Draco.

"Well I was feeling better, before I saw your ugly mutt." Draco said and noticed the angry look the redhead was giving him. _Ah that felt good. Being mean suits me._

"Did anyone understand that? I don't speak moron." Draco looked at his opponent and he had to agree with Harry the redhead was actually good at giving comebacks.

"I will give you for moron!" Pansy yelled as she stepped towards the trio. Hermione and Ron placed themselves in a defence position with their wands raised while Harry stepped to the side. Apparently he didn't want to take place in a fight. Blaise looked at the two that stood before his girlfriend and he knew that she wouldn't be able to take them on by herself. After placing Draco against a wall for support, he hurried towards Pansy.

"Didn't know that snakes stood up for one another." Granger said as she placed herself before Pansy. _Why must we always fight? Shit I feel worse than before, I should have asked for a broomstick. Harry looks sooo good! If I could just go straight to him and kiss the crap out of hi-_

Suddenly Draco felt himself falling forward. His tired leg had given up. He closed his eyes and thought of the possibilities, catching himself with his hands would mean that he would hurt himself even more but not catching himself at all would give him even more pain. _Fuck!_ Draco hurried to put his hands in front of himself but was stopped by a couple of arms wrapping themselves around him. The scent was extremely familiar and intoxicating, Harry. The pheromones were getting to him as he grabbed a hold of the arms that was pulling him upwards. Sadly, this didn't work like either of them had thought and suddenly Harry was pulled down with him. They landed right on the stone floor. It hurt a bit but he felt like he had landed on something soft…. Harry. Somehow without him noticing Harry had turned them both around and now Draco was laying there on top of Harry. His mouth went dry when he looked down on the man and into those emerald eyes.

"Ops, sorry Draco. I thought I would be able to help yo-." Harry locked his eyes with Draco's. The magnetic pull grew stronger by the second. _Shit I think I am getting dizzy._ There was no air getting into his lungs as he felt himself getting paralyzed. Those alpha pheromones hadn't affected him so much before, well a bit but not like any other omegas would have been affected but they were getting to strong to not affect him now. _I want him, I want him, I want him. I CAN'T BREATHE!_

And before him even realizing what he did, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.


	12. Chapter 12- Harry, locker room!

First of all I want to tell you all I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I have not been feeling so energetic and kind of slept every time I didn't have school, school work or work. So I am so sorry!

Second of all, this chapter contains M rating and I am now warning you! It will come at the end with the part that is called Draco and Harry POV, so if you don't want to read such things you don't have to X)

Third, thank you so extremely super much for liking the story, following the story and reviewing! I love to read your reviews and I am sorry that I have been bad at answering some of you! SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

(The professor Wyatt is someone I came up with to this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

PS I didn't have the extra time to look through the text so there are most certainly many misspellings.

Hugs and kisses to you all! X3

* * *

12\. Harry, locker room

It felt sudden and a bit surprising when finally he understood what was happening. Draco's lips were still pressed against his and it felt wonderful. Or wonderful wasn't even the correct word, no, this couldn't be described in just one word. The lips were soft, warm, inviting, perfect to touch and the pheromones what was erupting from Draco was so intoxicating. _More, please more!_ His mouth started watering and he felt like he could float away on a cloud. But then a hint of something else filled his nose, the scent of a shocked Hermione and Ron, _SHIT_! Harry felt his heart break into small pieces when he understood that he needed to push Draco away from him.

If it was his push or the fact that someone near them cleared their throat that made Draco move didn't really matter. What mattered was the look on Draco's face, pure sweet, embarrassment. In his eyes was a slight hint of panic. Never before had Harry wanted to wipe away that expression of Draco's face but now all he wanted was to turn back time so that Draco didn't have to feel embarrassed. Maybe the blonde before him regretted the kiss, a sting in his heart told Harry that he didn't want that to be the truth. _He probably regret doing it in front of all these people._

"What the fuck Malfoy?!" Ron shouted as he hurried to Harry's side, who was still lying on the floor. His eyes were filled with anger and hate when he looked at the blonde omega that was straddling his friend. "Get the fuck away from Harry!" The tone in Ron's voice only increased the panic in Draco's eyes and Harry wanted nothing more than to shout at his dumb friend for causing distress to such a perfect person.

But someone beat Harry to it. "Oh, is someone jealous?" Parkinson spat out as she placed herself between Ron, Harry and Draco. This had some effect on Ron who stopped and instead begun a glaring competition with her.

"No but he should keep his filthy Slytherin hands off Harry!" Ron turned his attention towards Draco again after he felt that he was the winner of the contest. "And you should step away from him now! Your disgusting, ugly-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone's eyes turned towards Harry who was still on the floor with Draco on top him. After a look at Draco he knew that the words from Ron had hurt him. _Fuck, no one is going to talk like that to my omega!_ Harry's inner voice yelled as he felt his alpha presence rise. It was as if everyone felt the room getting heavier as Harry let his alpha rage get loose. "Stop yelling at Draco! And calling him names!" He growled as he turned his head to Ron.

"Draco?! Since fucking when did you start call him Draco?!" Ron pointed one finger at the blond who stood up from his precious seated position. The blonde's face was cringed with pain and Harry felt like someone stabbed his heart. It hurt to see the one you loved being hurt like that and especially by someone you called your best friend.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Harry shouted as he raised himself from the floor and walked over to his redheaded friend.

"Because I am your best friend and that one there," he gestured towards Draco, "is a slimy, ugly and horrible little sna-"

Harry didn't know what came over him or why he really did it but just as Ron was about to finish his sentence Harry punched his friend hard right on his cheek. Ron fell backwards and hit the floor with a bump. It took a few seconds before everyone understood what had just happened and then Hermione rushed over to her mate. Draco looked wide eyed at Harry and then at the one on the floor. A scent of affection and love started oozing from Draco's body as he slowly made his way towards Harry. Parkinson and Zabini took the moment of the stunned alpha to grab Draco by his arms and hurried off with him down the stairs. They had to use a bit of force when they dragged Draco away as the blonde clearly tried to come as near Harry as possible.

If Harry hadn't just hit his best friend he would have been angry by the sight of someone touching Draco so carelessly and dragging him away without his constens, but now,,, now the only thought he was able to get was, how could he? _Why the hell did I hit Ron? I suck! I hit my best friend._ "I- I am so sorry Ron!" Harry hurried to his friend's side and placed his hand over his cheek. It was turning a bit red but otherwise it seemed to be okay.

After some time with Hermione healing the wound Ron sat himself up. He looked in to Harry's eyes and it was obvious that he was hurting on the inside. "Why mate? Why did you just hit me?"

This caught Harry off guard as he didn't really know what he was supposed to answer. But it wasn't like he wasn't prepared for that question to come, it was just that he didn't know what so give for an answer. Why, indeed why? Was there an explanation that didn't require that he told them the entire story behind it, that he loved Draco and wanted nothing more than to claim him for his own. "I don-I don't know."

"You don't know?! You just gave me a right hook, a slightly sad one at that and you don't even know why?" Ron stared at him, annoyed, angry and upset. If there was something he knew it was that he wouldn't accept that answer.

"I agree Harry, you should have a proper response on why you did that." Hermione finished her healing and it really made a difference as the red mark on Ron's cheek was now completely gone.

"Well I can't tell you." Harry sighed as he understood that he seemed like a total shithead right now. But what was he going to tell them?

Ron didn't like that answer and stared down onto the ground. "Then who can you tell if you can't tell your best friends?"

Harry felt a sting to his heart when he heard Ron tell him that, it felt bad and he knew it. Even if they would be angry at him or yell at him for his feelings for the blonde omega, that would be better than the two of them hating him for a punch in the face. "Okay I will tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone!" Their eyes met and Harry knew that they were happy with his decision. But he didn't know if the happiness would last after he said what needed to be said. "Come here!" He pulled them both into a small room near the stairs. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks behind Harry's back, they could both feel their friend's nervousness grow.

"Harry, you don't have to keep anything from us. We are your friends and we both love you very much." Ron said and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Precisely! We are here for you always and always!" Hermione smiled as she placed herself next to Ron.

Harry drew in some air and looked at them, they were both the best friends you could ask for. Never in his life had he done something to deserve them. They just stuck near him and gave him their support and he gave them his support. Hopefully that wouldn't change after this. "Promise me not to freak out." He felt that it was impossible to look anyone of them in the eyes so instead he looked everywhere else. "I just want to tell you that I didn't exactly plan this, just so you know!"

Ron waited for Harry to continue, he noticed the sweat running down on Harry's cheeks. "Oh dear Merlin, have you murdered someone?"

Harry stopped his fretting and raised his eyebrow as he looked at his friend. "No, and if I had you would be the first I would call."

"Please don't, Azkaban is nothing for me." Ron said as he faked a shiver.

"Yeah I don't think Ron would be able to lie in court either so don't call him for such things Harry." Hermione laughed as she saw her mate jump up and down while disagreeing.

Harry laughed and after that he drew in a breath of air to calm his nerves. "Okay, here it goes!" A long paus filled the room and the silence was almost too much for the trio.

"Oh come on tell us!" Ron yelled after he had been waiting for Harry to say something for about two minutes.

"I like Draco." As soon as it came out Harry wished he could have taken it back. The looks on his friends told him everything he needed to know.

"Like as in love like?" Hermione asked and her eyes sparkled a bit.

"No Hermione he must have meant like as in friend like." Ron patted his mate on her shoulder and waited for Harry to make his announcement that he had done the correct guess.

Harry blushed as he noticed Hermione's smile only grew bigger and Ron's smaller. "Sorry Hermione is correct, I like Draco. I kind of love him." With red cheeks, he raised his head and met his friends' stares.

"But how? JUST HOW!?" Ron yelled when he finally got his voice in check. "He has been such an ass to us, all our years at school and now you suddenly like him?! Is it because he is an omega? Because you know that there are many omegas in this school!" Ron said franticly. "Or is it that you like boys? There are so many males in this school who all would love to date you. And if you want an omega male you know that there are at least ten in this school that isn't taken yet!" Ron took a grip around Harry's arm as he tried to lead him out of the room. "I can introduce you to some of them! Great, right?!" With this Harry pulled out of Ron's death grip. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as he looked at Hermione for some support to help easing her mates offers to make him bond with anyone else.

"I am sorry Ron. But there is no one else. I just like him." While Harry could hear a sweet "aww" sound from Hermione he still saw the look of disgust on Ron's face.

"But why? Why can't you just be friends?"

"Could you and Hermione just be friends?" Harry asked his friend and felt his rage only grow stronger by the minute.

"Hey that is different!"

"And how is that different?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too!" Hermione said and placed herself next to Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione and he knew that he had to choose his words with care now, or he would get blown into little pieces. "Well you and I were friends first. And we weren't nemesis."

"But you two did fight a lot!" Harry said and remembered all those times where he had to comfort both of them due to their fights. "Plus I must ask you Ron, before this you told me that you were okay with it if I ever bonded with a guy."

"Yeah a guy, not that sodding Malfoy!" Ron shouted and in a second he rushed out of the room and left his best friend and mate alone.

"He will calm down soon." Hermione said reassuring to Harry while she led him out of the small room.

It felt nice that one of his friend weren't mad at him. "Thank you Hermione, that you support me."

She gave Harry a bright smile as they started walking down the corridor. "Well I know that scents can control our emotions and get the better of you. Especially when you find your mate, there is no one that can change your feelings. So why should I fight it when I know that I will lose."

With this they continued their trip in silence.

* * *

It took a few days for Ron to start talking to Harry again, but it was alright. He knew that his hot-headed friend needed some time alone to think things over. But it sure felt good having both of his best friends next to him as they sat in their classroom waiting for the lesson in defence against the dark arts to begin.

"But I am not saying that I agree to any of this!" Ron muttered in silence as he shot glares at the blonde sitting a few rows behind the trio. "Just look at him!" Harry did what he was told, but was extremely discreet about it. Draco was wearing the uniform as all the other students in the classroom. The blonde hair looked slightly out of place having been a bit puffier than Harry could remembered ever seeing it. Lips red as roses was turned upwards as he laughed at something Parkinson said. _He looks like an angel._ "Oh dear Merlin! Stop that Harry! I said look at him not drool over him."

After he tried to hide the blushing spreading on his cheeks he turned towards Hermione who was giggling. "Well you can't blame Ron for telling you that Harry. You gave Draco the same look as Ron do when he looks at a cake."

"Come on Hermione I didn't need to know that! I will never eat cake again!" Ron said with much confidence in his voice. But even if he looked and sounded confident both Harry and Hermione knew that the act would drop as soon as he got back to the common room. Without him knowing it they had fixed a surprise party to celebrate the that today Hermione and he had been mated for half a year.

"Ohhhh, so you are telling us that you, Ronald Weasley is going to stop eating cake right this minute?" Harry looked amused as he noticed the flickering in Ron's eyes as he steadied himself to repeat what he just had told the other two next to him.

"Ye-Yeah I promise!" Ron stood up from his chair in pure confidence. The only thing that was a problem with that was professor Wyatt who just so happened to be standing beside him. With a stern look from the slightly thin beta professor Ron was seated once again and laughter erupted in the room.

"Quite down class." Professor Wyatt said with his soft voice and pointed to the blackboard. "Today we will practise a nonverbal spell, a patronus charm." Harry felt slightly relaxed to have heard that it would be with one of his "favourite" charms and leaned back against the chair. But he could see how Ron was starting to be a little bit nervous as he started to fidgeting in his seat.

"But professor some of us are still having trouble to conjure one even when we say the charm out loud." Harry heard Neville say and he was a bit surprised to hear Neville say something like that due to the fact that he had become better over the years. But anything could happen over just a few months.

Professor Wyatt turned towards Neville and gave him a dashing smile showing all his white sparkling teeth. "Well then, try your very best! You all know that you have to be able to conjure a patronus to be able to get a grade in this class." With slow steps, he walked over to his bench and looked at some papers lying there. With a small nod, he then turned to the class and smiled once more. "Well class you can all begin right now!"

After a short lesson on how you would do every step of the charm they all began to practise and to Harry's slight surprise he managed it after his second try. His beautiful stag walked around in the classroom and looked at the other pupils who was having problem with the task. "You are such a show-off!" Ron muttered as he failed for the fifth time in a row.

"Don't blame Harry! Ron you just have to concentrate a bit more!" Hermione said as she moved her otter partonus around in the room. Soon almost everyone had managed to perform some sort of patronus. Other than Draco who was still sitting on his chair.

"Mr Malfoy, is there a problem with your wand?" Professor Wyatt asked as he placed himself next to the boy.

"No."

"Then why are you not even trying to make a patronus?" Harry who stood near the two heard every word and he was also curious as he had never witnessed Draco's patronus before. So as he waited for the answer from Draco he tried to move even closer to the blonde bloke.

"I just can't do it." Draco admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Please professor I can show you but I don't want to show anyone else."

"But I don't understa-." Professor Wyatt met Draco's pleading eyes and he finally realised why the boy in front of him didn't want to show his patronus. "Well I usually don't agree with this but can you please stay for ten minutes after the lesson is done so you can show me?" Draco nodded with much eager to the suggestion and looked like he could finally relax.

Harry looked over at the omega sitting on his chair with a small smile plastered on his lips, the softness of those lips that Harry knew all to well. _When shall he be mine?_ Harry thought as he walked back to his place where his friends sat arguing about something.

"Harry please tell Ron that this wasn't a competition." Hermione muttered as Ron tried to boost about making it at his seventh try to Seamus who apparently did it at his tenth.

"Sorry Ron this wasn't a competition" Harry paused for a moment and winked playfully at his friends, "and if it was I would already be the winner!" He made a victory move and thanked his imaginary audience for the cheers.

"Boooyyyysss." Was heard coming from Hermione as she slapped her forehead and turned to the front of the class where professor Wyatt was just about to summarize the lesson.

"Well, as you all could see this can be difficult to learn and some of you have to practise more." He looked around the class with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, those who had difficulties can get some extra guidance from me. I must tell you all, it took me about seventh tries to get it completely right so don't worry! Class dismissed." With that everyone stood up and headed out of the room, except for Draco who stayed at his usual seat. Harry knew that it was stupid but he was so curious to why Draco didn't want to show his patronus that he thought of some kind of excuse for him to stay in the classroom with them,,, but he came up emptyhanded. After having glanced at Draco for a third time he closed the door slowly behind him.

"Why do you think the ferret stayed behind?" Ron asked as he tried to push his books into his bag. It was clear as day that he didn't remember Harry's feelings for the one he just had called ferret as he happily started to whistle and didn't take any notice of Harry shooting death-glares at him.

However Hermione didn't have any trouble noticing the evil aura erupting from Harry and tried her best to push her mate into telling Harry he was sorry. Sadly, even if her pushes made Ron react he didn't get the memo until Hermione lost her patience and told him. "Don't you understand that you calling Draco that will only hurt Harry?! How would you feel if Harry called me something?"

"Well I would be shocked as bloody hell, Harry would never call you anything hurtful."

Sighing Hermione felt like she was about to give up the whole thing. After a quick look she understood that even Harry thought it was useless. "Just forget it Ron."

"What should I forget?" Ron asked as he looked as his mate and best friend walking ahead of him through the corridor. "Forget what?!" He yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

The day for the big match against Ravenclaw was finally here. Harry woke up early in the morning to get all his things together before everyone else woke up and disturbed him. Making sure to cross off things from his mental checklist while he prepared things was very helpful and he was positive that he didn't forget a thing as he laid himself down on his bed. He could clearly hear the soft snoring sound coming from Ron as he turned around in his bed and Neville's muttering about some herbs. It was a bit sad to know that this was the last year for them all to stay like this, later they would all go their different directions in life. _I wonder if Draco is sleeping now?_ After thinking about the blonde for a long time Harry raised himself up and took out the marauder's map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered as low as he possibly could. The map appeared and he hurried to look through it as to find Draco's room. When he found it he felt a bit surprised by the fact that Draco wasn't alone. No, in his room next to Draco's name was Pansy Parkinson's name floating. A slight bit of rage filled Harry as he saw the name there in the room. _Why the hell is she in his room?! Wait, calm down me! Maybe something happened to Draco and he didn't want to be alone so he asked her to keep him company as she is a beta and that would be the safest choice._ Harry mentally smacked himself in the head as he understood who stupid he was to get worked up over this. _They are fucking friends, of course they can be in each other's room, at six in the morning,,, on a Saturday._ Harry let out a heavy sighed as he finished looking at the map and stored it away once again. _Have she been there all night,,, STOP don't even thing about it Harry! Get your head in the game!_ After thinking about the match, planning it into the last detail Harry fell asleep.

"Harry wake up or you are going to miss breakfast!" Ron shouted as he pulled at Harry's thick blanket.

"Mhmmm, what?" Harry asked as he tried his best to wake up.

"I am going with or without you!" Ron muttered as he let go off the blanket and started to pull on his socks. Harry turned around in his bed and tried his best to wrap himself up in the soft, cosy blanket again when he suddenly felt it disappear. Sitting up surprised by the loss of warmth he looked around to find the thief. The one he saw was Neville, smiling as he started to fold the blanket in his arms.

"Harry there is an important game and I would be sad to see you miss it." Neville said in his nicest tone. With this Harry hurried to stand up and get himself read.

"You are absolutely correct Neville!" Harry said as he pulled on his trousers. And after just five minutes they all stood ready in the common room, waiting for the girls to get ready. "Why was it that I had to hurry up when Hermione and Ginny isn't even ready?"

Ron sighed as he turned his face towards the girl's staircase. "I was sure that they would already be here." He muttered sourly.

"Who would be here?" Asked a voice behind the boys who all turned around and saw Ginny, Hermione and Luna standing there behind them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. Only half an hour left for them to eat breakfast.

Ginny looked angry as he met his gaze. "I was down in the great hall eating breakfast with these two." She pointed at her friends who stood on either side of her. "We couldn't wait forever for you guys!"

"Couldn't you at least have told us?!" Ron asked as he tried to stay calm.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to Ron. "Sweetheart I left a note on your door and it is not our problem that you can't read,,, or find a simple note."

With this all the boys walked to the Great hall while the girls stayed put in the common room.

"So Harry do you think there will be someone in the audience that will get your attention?" Dean asked as he spread some jam over his roasted toast.

Harry coughed as he almost chocked on his pumpkin juice. "Well- well I don-don't." Luckily Ron came to his rescue with him throwing a sandwich right in the face of Dean.

"So sorry mate, I kind of slipped." Ron said as he dried his hands from the jam stuck on his fingers. "What were you talking about before Seamus?"

"I was just asking if we should hurry up? I would be better if we are done preparing everything before the match." Seamus said as he took his last bite of the sandwich in his hands.

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement and hurried to pour the last thing of their drinks down their throats. "So let's go and get the girls first. Otherwise I would never hear the end of it from Ginny." Ron said and could clearly imagine his sisters rage if she found out that they went without her.

"Yeah I can just imagine her reaction if we did." Harry nodded in agreement and followed his friend out of the Great hall after he cast a look at the Slytherin table. It was odd that he hadn't seen Draco yet. Not that he cared,,,, well okay he did care, a lot but he tried to not show it all that much. _I wonder where he could be?_ _But it is not my business to know such things._

"Yeah my mate has her moments." Seamus said as he started to laugh. "You should have seen her reaction when I forgot or one month anniversary. I thought I was dead meat, never in my life have I ever seen eyes go completely red out of anger."

"Ha! Then you haven't seen her the day I forgot her birthday. Her hair and eyes were on fire." Ron smiled as he thought back how his sister almost burned up in flames just because he forgot ONE birthday. Just a single one. "So just a tip for you Seamus, don't ever forget her birthday or.."

"Or what?" asked Seamus nervously.

"Well I don't know, no one knows." Ron used a voice that made the whole thing sound even more freaky as they continued down the hall.

"Boys! Aren't you going the wrong way?!" They turned back and saw three women standing in the hall smiling and waving their hands. It was clear that Ginny was ready for today's match as she was already wearing her match clothes.

"We were just going to go and fetch you!" Seamus said as he rushed over to Ginny and gave her a loving hug. She returned the hug and smiled as she noticed the marmalade on Dean's face. "So darling are you hyped up?"

"Sure thing! But it doesn't look like the others are so hyper about this." Ginny turned her head towards Harry and Ron.

"We are, it's just that we are both pretty tired." Ron muttered has he continued forward down the hall with Hermione on his side. "Sweetheart, are you going to watch me today?"

The sweet smile on Hermione's face didn't go unnoticed as she kissed her mate on his cheek. "Absolutely!"

Fired up after Hermione's kiss Ron clenched his fist and strode on. "Let's go win this thing!" He yelled as he ran toward the changing rooms. Laughing hard they all hurried after their friend who was running the fastest he could.

"Luckily we don't have to run in this competition, or else Ron would never have made it to the team." They all agreed on what Dean just had said as they walked the path down the trail to the area where the match was going to be held.

* * *

"Damn that was such a great match, don't you agree Harry?" Ron asked as he throw away his shirt.

"Yes I agree with you, Ron. A perfect match!" _Well, not perfect but we won against Ravenclaw by seventy points and that is not so bad. But what made the match perfect was Draco! I could completely notice him the entire match! Has he always looked so worried when he looks at a match? It felt as if I could hear him grasp for air when I almost fell of my broomstick. Luckily I didn't but, still. Damn I have never thought that concentrating on quidditch could be so hard when there is someone in the audience I just want to snog. Fuck, he looked perfect in those clothes. Too bad I couldn't get a closer look at him. And to bad that it started to rain. It made it so hard to see Draco. Well but he looked so cute when he tried to use Parkinson's jacket for some cover. I will never forget the look she had on her face when he pulled it over himself. Man it was lucky that no one could hear me laugh. They would have thought I was going mad,,, not that I would blame them if they did. I must be going mad, I am in love with Draco Malfoy and if I actually manage to get him to like me too which doesn't sound too impossible now I would get Lucius Malfoy and Narcisa Malfoy as my step-parents. And the worst part of that is that I don't seem to mind it! I must be going completely mad!_

"Haaaarry? Haaaaarrrryyyy? The world calls Harry?" Ron waved a hand before his eyes which caused Harry to get draw back from his previous thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron who now stood ready to go. His red hair was dripping from the shower and he had his softly knitted sweater on him his mother must have made.

"We were only wondering if you would ever go and take a shower, you stink!" Harry looked down and noticed that he was still wearing the clothes from the match while everyone else stood there ready to leave.

"Oh, I must have been lost in thoughts. I will take a shower now and you guys can go. There is a party waiting and I will see you there." Harry started to pull off his wet shirt and felt relieved that he didn't need to be wearing that cold thing anymore.

"Okay if you are certain." Ron said and hurried out of the room with some of the guys running after him.

"But Harry promise us you will come, there will be much more girls there is they thinks the saviour will be there." Dean said with a smile on his lips. A blush spread over Harry's cheeks as he heard the others chanting "ohh our golden saviour please save us", they know that he hated that but they still did it.

"Don't worry Dean, I will be arriving later tonight. You know I want some peace and quite after a match."

"Yeah I know, walked in on you once and will never do that again. I have never felt such an alpha presence before!" Dean hit Harry's shoulder as he started to walk out of the room towards the chanting morons outside.

"Dean please tell them that if they don't stop with that I will hex them!" Harry yelled after his friend.

* * *

 **Draco and Harry's POV**

"Why must it always rain?!" Draco said as he hurried towards the changing rooms. The match was over, Gryffindor won. Who would have guessed that? The ground was soggy and wet as Draco ran the last meters to the tent. How could he have forgotten to fetch his broomstick all this time? Well he had been preoccupied lately. But this sucked, why had Blaise nagged on him to fetch it tonight? Draco knew the answer to that question even if he didn't want to. The Slytherin team were going to start their practise tomorrow and they had finally found themselves a new seeker. This seeker would get his locker and place in the changing room and if his "trash" wasn't gone by then they would throw it away. Or that was what they had said. The ground was light up by the moon, that was gazing through the clouds and thanks to that Draco could clearly see where he was putting his feats.

The light was still on in the changing room but Draco knew that it was safe to go inside. The entire team had gone back to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate, he had seen them when they walked back to the castle. If he hadn't he wouldn't dare to go near this place. This was where the alphas changed their clothes, took their showers after a game and fixed their broomsticks. Before he wouldn't have had a single problem with it but now,, he were getting more affected by the alpha pheromones and they were surely affected by him. No, this wasn't safe anymore, not a safe place to be but he had to go in there. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let his stuff get thrown out. If only Blaise would have been able to go instead of him,,,, but he was helping Pansy who tripped and hurt her ankle. _How the hell did that happened anyway? One second she was standing beside me and talking and the next she was lying on the ground saying that she hurt herself._ Blaise had offered to carry her to the hospital wing and well the look in her eyes told Draco that this was one dream of hers.

Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. It somehow felt like he didn't belong in here anymore. Like this was an off-limit area. The scent of the alphas that had been there was getting to his brain and he tried hard not to breath more than he needed to. The benched out of wood was filled with towels and crap, so was the floor. _You can tell by just looking that the Gryffindor team was in here._ Draco walked over to the hanger that said Harry Potter over it. This place was the only one that didn't have a towel thrown over the bench and the clothes was neatly folded. He touched one of the shirts and felt the soft, dry fabric tickle his fingers. The scent from it was intoxicating and the only thing he wanted was to grab the shirt and run. _I can't do that! If I did I would be gross! Like a stalker!_ But it was tempting to just take it, no one would know it was him, right? _No, no, no! Come on myself go and look for your broomstick!_ Draco turned his head around and was stunned. The door to the showers opened, steam filled the room and in came the one and only Harry Potter. Around his waist was a red towel wrapped. _He looks like an angel! A hot, sexy, handsome, fuckable angel…_ Draco swallowed with slight difficulties and tried to look away from the perfect man in front of him. The raven coloured hair was dripping wet and small droplets of water slowly cascaded over the broad shoulders and firm muscles. _Damn! Harry must really have had a great summer! Fuck he looks amazing! Where the fuck did those muscles come from? Or were he always this good looking?!_ While Draco stood there frozen with his eyes plastered on Harry's perfect torso, Harry looked at the blonde.

 _Why the hell is he here?! This is the fucking alpha changing rooms! Okay he smells amazing! It must still be raining outside, his hair is a bit wet. Where the hell did he find those clothes?_ Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Draco who stood there looking like he was in a trance. On Draco were some black tight pants, black boots like when you go hiking (which were funny because Harry thought to himself that the blond omega in front of him probably never had been on a hiking trip in his whole life. There was a soft knitted sweater a deep blue colour that ended just under his bottom and over that was a fashionable black jacket, with five large golden buttons and it ended at the waist.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there staring at each other but soon they both realized that it would be weird if either of them didn't say anything soon.

Both of them tried to speak at the same time and blushed deep when they hear that the other was about to speak.

"Yo-you can go first." Draco said trying his best to not blush more than he already was.

"No, you can go first." Harry looked down as he tried to avoid eye contact. That was when he finally understood that he stood there completely naked with only a towel around his waist to conceal himself. Red as he could be Harry slowly walked towards his clothes. Draco almost jumped as he saw how close Harry came to him and he withdrew as fast as he could from the still almost naked Gryffindor alpha.

"Mine was not important." Draco muttered under his breath as he tried his best to not sneak a peek at Harry when he dried himself of with another towel. _If only that towel around his waist could just drop for a second or so… No stop that is a bad idea me!_

Harry smiled as he dried his wet hair what hung over his eyes creating that extremely sexy look that made Draco almost lose his cool. "Well, I just wanted to ask you what you are doing in the alpha's changing room, especially since it was Gryffindor and not Slytherin who played in today's match." Even if he thought it was a gift from some higher power to see Draco so soon after the game he still thought it was strange. What business would the omega have in a locker room that was meant for alphas and especially since he knew that Draco was kicked of the team.

"Well I… I wanted to fetch my broomstick." Draco pointed in the direction of the black broom and he felt relieved that he could come up with such a quick answer.

Harry turned his head to the direction and was slightly surprised that he had missed seeing it before. The black sleekness, with emerald green markings on the handle should have been a dead giveaway that it was Draco's. "Oh, well don't let me stand in your way." Harry gestured to Draco while he started to pull his shirt on.

"Ri-right!" Not really focusing where he placed his feet Draco hurried past Harry and towards the broomstick. While he did this Draco didn't look where he put his feet and slipped on a sweater that was lying on the floor. With a loud shout, out of panic he tried to grab a hold on anything that could prevent him from not falling. In his fall, he did manage to grab something but sadly he still wound up on the messy floor. Draco opened his eyes and at first he noticed something red over his eyes, it was slightly wet and in a soft material. _Great I have some Gryffindorer's old used shirt of something on my face!_ In a hurry to get that disgusting thing of him he grabbed it and threw it away. The first thing he noticed when he had done this was Harry standing over him with a worried look on his face,,, and when his eyes travelled a bit further down he noticed something red was missing around Harry's waist. All blood in his entire body rushed to his head and he was nearly on the verge on fainting when he saw Harry's entire package….. everything…. every… thing! _Oh dear Merlin, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,,,,, fuck me,,, shit I have to cool my head! God I will have a heart attack!_

"Are you alright Draco?!" Harry asked while he moved closer to the blonde on the floor who was now seeing stars appear in front of his eyes. "Did you hit your head?"

It was clear that Harry was worried which was so wonderful but it was not nearly as wonderful as seeing every single bit of Harry and so close. _I will have pleasant dreams tonight!_ "H-Harry.."

"Yes!" Harry sat down beside Draco while he took his hand in his.

"Please,,, can you,,," _I can't believe I am about to say it, but if he doesn't do it I will lose my self-control._ "please put on some pants."

Deep red Harry shot up from his place next to Draco, it was a miracle that he didn't faint from his sudden movement. Never in his life had Harry dressed that fast in a pair of underwear before. But when he was about to put on his pants he couldn't find them. "Where the heck are they?"

"Who?" Draco slowly raised himself up on two feet while thinking back on that wonderful sight that he had seen just now.

"My pants,,, someone must have taken them." Harry looked around in his pile of clothes before he then turned to Draco. With one eyebrow raised he looked sceptical at the blonde. "You haven't,,,"

"Haven't what?"

There was a long pause and Harry looked more sceptical than before. "Taken them?"

With a gaping mouth Draco stood there staring dumbfounded at Harry. Had he really just heard the golden boy say something like that to him? Before he would have been used to it treatment but now when they were supposed to be,, well,,, friends. "No, why would I have taken them?"

"Well,, I don't know." Harry looked around the room a bit confused.

"Think before you say something than, stupid." Draco muttered while he sat himself down on the bench. "Maybe they are in some of these piles of rubbish. How in the world are any of you able to find anything in here?"

"It's a gift." Harry smiled when he noticed Draco reaching out his tongue. "Now help me find them. They are a pair of normal jeans, they are blue if that helps."

"I know how jeans look like Harry."

"Yeah but then you also know Draco that they can be in different colours."

After ten minutes, both of them had scanned the entire area, well the floor at least and the benches. "Maybe they are in one of those lockers." Draco suggested and walked over to the Slytherin lockers that stood next to the wall. That was when he noticed something blue lying on one of them. "Harry I think I found them!" He yelled and was surprised when he looked back and bumped his nose right into Harry. The scent he had been feeling since he walked in multiplied by a hundred. The softness of the clothes and the skin on him felt perfect and as Harry stretched his right arm to pull down his pants form the lockers Draco felt himself move forward. The movement shocked both him and Harry as he suddenly pressed his lips against Harry's collarbone. The shirt Harry was wearing were perfect due to the slight v-shaped collar line which made it so that the collarbones was visible. The perfect scent filled his lungs and Draco knew that his mind clouded as he felt the urge to continue. Even if he was shocked he just couldn't stop, he pressed his lips even harder against the skin. A soft groan was heard from Harry and with much force Draco was pushed back against the lockers.

"You. Drive. Me. Crazy!" Harry mumbled as he bent down and kissed Draco's jawline. He bit down slightly which caused Draco to softly whimper and hoping for more. Harry moved away from Draco's skin long enough to look into those grey and blue eyes, he looked for a sign. He needed to know if it was okay to continue, he couldn't do anything that would cause more unpleasant memories for the blonde pressed between him and the lockers. With eyes that begged for more Draco moved his head closer to Harry who pushed his lips hard against the others.

Their third kiss was nothing like the second or first. There was no small peck on the lips or jut pressing lips against each other. No, it was sloppy, messy, hot and perfect. The need to claim and be claimed filled them and it was like all rational thinking was lost. The only ones in the world was Draco and Harry, or at least it felt like it. The sweetness in the kiss was almost too good to not send Draco over the edge. The taste of Harry's lips was something he could get addicted to, that perfect taste of forest, wind, honey and something that was just Harry. Draco was eager to go even further and he wrapped his arms around Harry's body. Pulling him closer and with one hand he grabbed a handful of that messy raven hair and pulled his head down. _I can't believe it! I am snogging Harry fucking Potter! If this is a dream don't ever wake me up! Shit my body is starting to get to hot. I want more!_

Harry tried his best to come to sense but was stopped every time Draco pulled him harder against him. Those inviting soft, slightly cold lips was perfect and sent chills down his spine that only enticed him more. He needed this! He needed Draco! Never before had he felt such a strong urge to claim than now. The blond felt so tiny in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to protect. To bond to make the connection that couldn't be broken easily by others. While he pressed his body against Draco's making the blond be even more pushed into the chilly lockers, he could feel the blonde's hips trying to make some friction against his leg he had pressed between Draco's. "Draco, you, are, amaziiing." He said between some deep kisses that drove Draco mad with want. Even if it wasn't time for his heat he felt his whole body go warm and tingly.

"Harry!" Draco purred when Harry moved down from his lips and started to kiss he jawline and down his neck to his collarbone. This sound drove Harry deeper into his uncontrollable urges that had start to erupt and he gripped tightly around the blonde's hips while pressing. They pressed their lips hard against each other's. Draco opened his mouth and melted as Harry's tongue caressed his own, going deeper and harder by the second. As Harry slowly let his tongue glide over Draco's lower lip he got to hear the soft moan erupting from Draco.

"More, more Harry!" Draco begged between kisses. The raven-haired male locked his eyes with his partner. The once clear green eyes were now dark with pure lust.

"You are going to be mine!" Harry said as he grabbed a tight hold on Draco's upper arm and turned him around. With his face pressed against the lockers Draco glanced back to the alpha behind him. Harry gripped the omegas shoulders, hard and precise as he pulled the blonde closer to him. Slowly with a lot of care he pressed his mouth against the blonde's neck which caused the omega to cry out in pleasure. _Soon he will be all mine!_

 _I will finally be Harry's, how long have I dreamt about this?_ Draco turned slightly and looked with haft lidded eyes into Harry's which caused the raven-haired male to blush.

 _Has he always looked this seducing? Shit he looks perfect and where in hell did this softness come from? Draco looks absolutely adorable._ And he really did, the blond hair that was slightly wet still, the blush on his cheeks, the parted lips that was a bit swollen from all the kissing and the eyes, so inviting and begging for more. That did it for Harry, he was lost in his thoughts and pushed himself even harder against Draco who whimpered when he felt the hardness that was pressed against his behind.

Harry nibbled slightly on the blonde's neck as he used one of his hands to push down the other's pants. The sound of Draco's sweet moans filled the room and he wanted nothing more than to claim the sweet omega in his arms. His hand brushed over Draco's dripping erection and he knew that he wanted to hold Draco, feel him, touch him, fuck him and melt with him.

"Ahh, Harry please.." Draco moaned as Harry gripped his erection and slightly started to rub it. The wetness around his cock made the whole thing even more enticing and Harry blushed as he noticed that Draco was moving his hips. The friction clearly did it for Draco who screamed in pleasure right before he came. Never in his life had Harry heard something so wonderful. And he knew that this was something he wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life.

"Sorry Draco but I can't stop myself any longer!" Harry whispered against the blonde's neck. Slowly he started moving his one hand to Draco's ass.

"Nmm, ahhh, mmmhh!" Draco bucked against the friction Harry's fingers where creating, after using the semen as a lubrication to push his finger inside. Once he slipped into the softness of Draco he could clearly hear the scream erupting from the blonde and he noticed how everything was suddenly much tighter around his finger. Panting and with shaking legs Draco turned to Harry while trying his best to control his voice. "I-I'm so-sorry Harry, I came again. It was just so goo-." Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and drew him closer while pushing deeper into him. The sound of their movements, moans and hitched breaths filled the room.

When he felt that Draco was starting to get used to his finger he slowly pushed in another with caused Draco to throw his head backwards. "Draco, you are so perfect."

"You too, Harry you are al-also perrrfect." Harry felt his underwear grow even tighter when he heard that sound erupting from Draco's throat. Embarrassed with his now growing cock Harry pushed his fingers deeper in to Draco where he felt his fingers push at something. While he did this Draco's legs gave out on him, if Harry hadn't got so good reflexes the omega would have wound up on the floor. But now he was held by Harry who had his arm around his waist while pushing his fingers deeper and deeper into him. "Please go deeper into my ass!" Draco screamed which made Harry lose everything. With much force, he pushed in the deepest he could with his fingers while he started to lick on the others neck. Preparing him for a bonding.

Suddenly the door opened to the changing rooms and in came a male Harry would be able to recognise anywhere. "Harry why haven't you come to the par…..ty.," Ron looked at the scene in front of him. In the room were his best friend and his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. This wasn't so bad, it wasn't so long ago when Harry and Malfoy had been on each other's throats. But not like they were now. Ron could clearly see on of Harry's hands being pushed into the blonde's ass and the other hand around the waist. Draco was breathing hard and looked like he was completely gone while Harry had until a few seconds ago been licking the blonde's neck and preparing him for what it looked like, bonding. Panicked and stressed Ron looked at Harry and then at Draco. "I should,, just,, go." And with hurried movements he stormed out of the room and closed the door in a flash behind him.

"Fuck!" Harry said and much to Draco's disappointment Harry pulled out his fingers and raised himself and Draco up in a standing position. _What the heck was I doing?_ One look at the messy omega by his side answered that question for him. No he knew exactly what he was doing. _There is no way I could have said no to him._

"Ha-Harry?" The uneasiness in Draco's voice made Harry turn around in an instance and he noticed a frown growing on the blonde's face. "Why, why did you,,," _Why did I what?!_ "Why did you do that?" There it was that innocent eyes, filled with fear and uncertainty.

"First of all, it was you who started it and second of all I wanted to. I have been wanting to for a long,," Harry was interrupted by a woman walking into the changing rooms, Hermione.

"Harry! How could you forget to lock the fucking doors?! Poor Ron is in a complete shock right now!" Hermione stomped up to him and with narrow eyes she continued. "Do you know that if someone else other than Ron walked in on you this would have reached the news in no time! Didn't you tell me that you would hate it? To have them trying to snoop on you again? And think about poor Draco!" She pointed a finger at Draco who stood there red as a tomato still slightly undressed. "He has only been a complete omega for some time now. And he has already been attack and now you do the same thing?! I swear to all that is sacred in this world that I will kick your ass one of these days!" Harry stood there absolutely paralyzed by the anger he could sense come from Hermione. Never in his life had he seen her so angry before, not at him anyway and how come she took Draco under her protection? "I will be taking Draco back to the castle and you can just stay here, useless alpha." She muttered while she helped Draco with his pants and then she took him and hurried out of the room.

Alone in the messy, smelly changing rooms stood Harry looking extremely confused. What in the fucking world had just happened? His best friend had yelled at him, blaming him on something that in fact hadn't been his fault. Well not entirely his fault. _I almost bonded with Draco._ Harry could feel himself blush as he remembered how perfect Draco had looked while he was getting fucked by Harry's fingers. _I wonder what he would look like when we do it for real._ With a drumming heart that was trying to jump out of his chest Harry hurried to get changed so he could run after Hermione and Draco. There was nothing more he wanted than to kiss the cute omega and claim him once and for all!


End file.
